Gundam SEED DESTINY: The New Coordinate
by White Shadow
Summary: AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him? COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1: Just Not My Day

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a pilot with attitude problem was just assigned to Minerva when three new mobile suits were stolen from Armory One. What will happen when he decided to take that path in front of him?

**Notes:**  
I don't remember much of the beginning of GSD but I do remember certain points and its main plot but the dialogue the characters speak and how they act might be different from the ones you saw. Hey, it's AU. Give it a little leeway, okay?

And do forgive me for my crappy English. And please don't expect much from me. I fear that I might screw up.

Finally, I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter.

**Chapter 1: Just Not My Day**

Captain Talia Gladys looked at the list of ship's newest member. Arthur Trine, her second in command stood from across the table. "Most of them are mechanics and engineers. Wait, there's a pilot here. Xander Darklighter?"

Arthur blinked as if he remembered that name. "Oh, that troublemaker? I've heard that his scores are pretty astounding despite his discplinary problems."

Talia nods. "I've heard that too. But do we need another mobile suit pilot?"

"But this list had been comissioned by the Chairman himself." her assistant stammered.

Talia sighed. "We can't do a thing about that, can't we?"

* * *

A military jeep arrive just outside the ZAFT military factory. The driver turned to a young man who was still sleeping at the back. 

"Yo, Darklighter. We're here."

The young man woke up to reveal a pair of aqua blue eyes. He looked around. The whole place is busy. He has heard that the PLANT Chairman Gilbert Dullindal is giving a tour around the area to Orb's Chief Representative. He pulled out a disc from his pocket. He cursed.

"Tch. Damn orders. Why did it have to leave till the last minute? I was hoping to enjoy my time in training new recruits."

"No use in whining now, kid. It is an order from the Chairman himself."

"Yeah, I know." He then got out of the vehicle. "Thanks for the lift, Sarge."

The driver smiled and salutes him. "I'm expecting something in return someday. See ya around, Darklighter."

He smiled back. "Yeah, I know. Just wait till that day. And be seeing you around too."

As the jeep left, he flauntered his silver white hair upwards. He slings his bag and make his way inside. He smiled dryly upon the prospect of reporting in to the captain.

"Xander Darklighter reporting in...riiiight."

* * *

Rey Za Burruel was working on his unit when he felt a presence behind. He turned around to see a young man with silver white hair in a formal ZAFT uniform. 

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the ship Minerva is?" he asked politely. Rey narrowed his eyes as not many people are supposed to know about it. Even most of the engineers here don't know much about it.

Seeing the way Rey looked at him, he took out the disc containing the orders. "I'm Xander Darklighter. I was assigned to Minerva under the order of Chairman Dullindal."

Rey took the disc and ran over it briefly. Then he nods and returned it to him. "Minerva is at the end of the factory. You won't miss it." he informed.

Xander slipped the disc inside his pocket. "Thanks."

As he watched Xander leave, Rey was wondering how he could sense his presence without looking at him.

* * *

Xander was about to reach the end of the factory when a huge amount of noise was heard and followed by a crushing sound of three mobile suits made their presence known. He quickly took cover on the previous factory he just passed. 

"Now what? Don't tell me it's a test run!"

Then, the three suits started to thrash the area without further delay. Chaos ensued as the soldiers scrambled into their units to counter the threat. This had caused Xander to run frantically for cover until he bumped into someone familiar. He was holding a girl in his arms. He recognized both of them. The girl was Orb's Chief Representative, Cagalli Yula Athha. And the man is...

"Athrun..?"

The man looked up at him and his eyes widened. "Xander? Xander Darklighter, right?" He asked.

"Athrun, you know him?" Cagalli asked curiously. Athrun nods. "We were classmates a few years back. But forget that for now."

Xander nods. "Let's spare the introduction later. Care to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Athrun shook his head. "I don't know either. But I suspect that those three new suits were stolen by Earth Federation."

Xander sighed and slapped his forehead. "Great. With that, my day is complete."

* * *

Xander went seperate ways with Athrun and Cagalli ran into another direction. He was still cursing his luck about all this. "Of all the days, why does it have to be this one?" 

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a blue mobile suit lying in the rubble. "Just what I need to take those out. But I haven't seen this unit around..."

He quickly make his way towards the cockpit and was relieved to see it was undamaged. He got in and turned on the system. "Shoot! No OS?" he cursed aloud. He pulled a keyboard nearby and started to tinker with the system. "Now I have to make my own OS. X-rated." he chuckled. His eyes widened in surprise as he made his way into the system's configuration.

"Ah? What's this? Wait, isn't this the new ZGMF-2000 GOUF?"

* * *

Athrun, who was in a Zaku cockpit with Cagalli, got thrown away by the impact caused by the new ZGMF-X88S Gaia Gundam. "Damn it!" He pulled out an axe concealed within the shield and threw it at the black, menacing unit. The unit blocked it easily and Athrun could see that he was surrounded by the three; ZGMF-X88S Gaia, ZGMF-X31S Abyss and ZGMF-X24S Chaos. Gaia was about to launched an attack when it was hit by a few rounds of missiles. A small flight unit approached in and did a backward loop as it connects with the other two units that follows it. After the sequence is complete, it formed into another Gundam unit; ZGMF-X56S Impulse. It took out two anti ship swords and put it together to form a double sided blade. It then initiated the attack starting with Gaia. 

"Another one?" Athrun thought. He then detected another mobile suit approaching. "You've been damaged. Withdraw at once." The voice said.

"Xander? Is that you?" Athrun turned on the monitor and his face confirmed his answer.

"Yeah. Athrun, withdraw to the ship Minerva nearby. I'll help that red suit."

* * *

Xander didn't waste any time in engaging Chaos for combat. He started with a few rounds of attacks from the 'Draupnir' 4-barrel beam gun. His opponent easily avoided it. Sting Oakley, the pilot of Chaos screamed; "Don't get in the way!" With that, he launced a few 'Firefly' guided missles. 

"Now that's cheating, you know?" Xander moaned as he blasted each one of them with the beam gun. Then, he felt another presence. It's Abyss coming in from behind with its lance poised to strike him. "DIE!" Auel Neider, its pilot shouts.

"Shoot!" Xander cursed as he lashed the 'Slayer Whip' mounted on the forearm. The tail hit the staff of the lance and Xander applied the finishing by sending a massive electric shock along the whip. Auel writhed in pain as the electric shock hit every part of the suit. But Xander knew that this won't be long because the Chaos just unleashed its two mobile armor pods and they were coming at him at a breakneck speed. Xander was too slow to react and the pods hit him squarely. As he fell, he could see the pods are still attached to him and both are prepared to fire its beam energy at him.

"Damn. I'll be dead if I don't do something. Here it goes." With lightning speed, Xander's GOUF unit managed to detached itself from the pods and slashed at one of them with its 'Tempest' beam sword. The attack didn't hit the mark and the pods returned to its owner who was now on the way out with Abyss and Gaia.

"Dammit! They're leaving!" Xander shouted in frustration.

"We won't allow that." a voice came from the new Impulse Gundam (with the now equipped force silhouette). Behind it there are two other units, the red ZAKU Warrior and the white Blaze ZAKU Phantom.

Xander smiled. "Yeah. Let's go." With that, the four ZAFT units followed the fleeing three.

"I'll take Gaia. You guys take on the rest." he said. Without waiting for response, he apprached Gaia steadily and used the whip to catch it by the leg. His attempt was successful and Xander pulled it down.

"You ain't going nowhere, black beauty." he smirked as he sends out the electric shock. Suddenly, Abyss came in and sliced the whip easily. Cursing, he attacked the blue unit along with the white ZAKU. The battle wasn't meant to be long as Abyss easily flee into a newly blasted (by Gaia) hole that leads into space. Only Impluse and the white ZAKU followed suit as the red ZAKU suffered some damage and Xander's GOUF was running low on energy.

"Dammit! I just can't believe how my day is turning into..." Xander cursed as he slowly descended towards Minerva's catapault deck.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2: Time to Rock and Roll

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a pilot with attitude problem was just assigned to Minerva when three new mobile suits were stolen from Armory One. What will happen when he decided to take that path in front of him?

**Notes:**  
Thanx for the reviews, guys. Even though it's just a handful. It just gives me the motivation to continue.

Please correct me if there's anything wrong. I'll fix it ASAP.

And Lunamaria might be a little OOC in this chapter. You can murder me for that.

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter.

**Chapter 2: Time To Rock and Roll**

The GOUF unit used by Xander landed into Minerva's catapault deck and just as soon that it did so, the flight pack attached exploded, causing a small vibration within the area. A female approached the unit as Xander jumped out of the cockpit. Xander took a good look at the girl. She got an ideal height for a female her age. Her hair was pink and short. She's wearing the red ZAFT uniform with miniskirt and a pair of black stockings covering most of her legs. He told himself not to look at her too long.

(Hold your horses, Xan. Hold your horses...)

"You're the one that were using that?" she asked. Xander blinked and turned to the GOUF. "Yeah. It had its energy all used up. Maybe I made the OS way too fast and don't have the time to check its energy output."

"Aah, let me introduce myself." Xander did a formal ZAFT salute. "Xander Darklighter of the Dark Crimson. I was just assigned here by the Chairman himself."

Lunamaria gasped at the name of the team. "Dark Crimson?" She heard that Dark Crimson unit is specialized in covert operations. They did everything that was assigned to them with a hundred percent success rate with zero error.

The female returned salute. "Lunamaria Hawke. Of the ZAFT Red Team."

Xander smiled at her. "Aah, so you're Lunamaria. I've heard that you're pretty popular with the guys..."

Blushing, she didn't know what to say. "That's..."

Looking at the crew that were looking at them, he scratched his head. "Hahaha. Sorry. Didn't mean to embarrass you that way." Xander then slings his bag. "I suppose that the captain is busy and have no time to make my presence here official."

Lunamaria nods. "Come. I'll lead the way inside and have the engineers fixed up your unit."

* * *

They passed the infirmary when Xander saw Athrun and Cagalli inside. "Just a moment." Xander said. Lunamaria blinked as she looked on. 

"Yo, A..." before Xander could finish, Athrun quickly covered his mouth.

"_Hey, what gives?"_

"_Shh. I'm using a fake name here. The name's Alex Dino."_

Xander shrugged and nods lightly. "So...uh, Alex. Are you okay?"

Athrun frowned at Xander's attempt on acting. But Cagalli managed a chuckle.

"I'm okay. But the Chief Representative here got injured."

"Hey, it's you fault for getting into that suit!" Cagalli blurted in.

* * *

After having a small chat with both of them, Xander left the infirmary with Lunamaria. 

"I have reported your presence here to the captain. It seems that the chairman is here as well." she informed.

There's a short pause. "I see..."

Suddenly, there's an alarm and the announcement came in;

"All hands return to your designated post. Prepare for battle station. I repeat..."

"We're going out already?" Lunamaria asked in surprise.

Xander managed a sigh as he muttered a curse for the umpteenth time. "Great. Just...great..."

Lunamaria looked at him curiously. "Sir Darklighter?"

Xander gagged and gasped for breath upon that. "Uhuk...hey. What's up with that? Just call me Xander, okay?"

* * *

On the bridge, Talia was giving the orders to attack the enemy ship dubbed as Bogey-1. 

"Shinn and Rey?" she asked the read haired girl nearby.

"Both are engaging a mobile armor. Communication couldn't be established due to radio interference."

"Are you planning to recover the stolen suits?" The PLANT Chairman Gilber Dullindal who was sitting behind her asked.

She turned to him. "No. But we planned to attack Bogey-1 to lure it in."

"I see."

"And according to a report I received, Xander Darklighter is onboard as well. He was the one that used the GOUF unit against our targets."

Gilbert flashed a smile. "I see. To think that he could cope so well against the three new units alone is quite extraordinary. His reputation is well earned."

* * *

Xander was sitting inside the lounge whistling a tune he had learned from a friend who was a fellow member of the Dark Crimson. He closed his eyes as remembers how all of his teammates perished during the battle at Jachin Due two years ago. 

(What's the meaning of Dark Crimson with me as its only survivor? I should have died back there. I never want to get into battle. To use a mobile suit. To cause any more grief. I've had enough.)

A voice broke his thoughts. "Xander?" He turned to see Lunamaria.

"You got nothing to do?" he asked. She shook. "I'm making my way to the hangar. I have to check out my unit."

Xander rested his head on the couch. "I see. We're going into battle again..."

Lunamaria nods. "It seems so..."

"History is an endless waltz. One massive war happens, then peace, and finally revolution. And it repeats itself over and over again..." he said as he stared up at the ceiling aimlessly.

Noticing that Lunamaria were staring at him, Xander faked a cough. "Oh, sorry about that. Just got lost into philosophy for a while. A bad habit of mine."

Lunamaria smiled at him. "You're not what the others had said."

Xander managed a look that says 'Eh?'. She chuckled.

"From what I've heard, you often came in late, skip classes, have a very short fuse and frequently got into fights." she remarked.

Xander laughed. "You got that right. But that fighting part only applies to Yzak Joule. He seems to think that I'm his personal rival or something. Too bad he got promoted to commander and I'm still stuck here training new recruits. Otherwise, I'll be kicking his ass downside up over and over again."

Lunamaria smiled at the light humor. "You two were classmates?"

"Hell yeah. We even graduate at the same time but I never get into Le Creuset's team. Only God knows why though. But that was long ago. I grew a lot since those days."

Suddenly, there's an explosion and the whole ship shook violently. Lunamaria was thrown away and was about to hit the wall until Xander held her hand and pulled her close.

"Phew. That was a little dangerous, isn't it?"

Still stuck in his arms, Lunamaria blushed. "Ah...yes..."

Xander noticed what he was doing and broke the embrace. "Ooops. I did it again. I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay. I'll be heading to the hangar. You can come check out your unit if you want."

Without waiting for Xander to respond, she left. Xander sighed.

"Dammit. I screwed up again."

* * *

Xander entered the hangar only in time to heard Cagalli fuming about the weapons PLANT had made. And he also heard a rude reply from a rookie soldier. His eyes were full of anger and sadness. He then left and passed Xander without a word. 

(He must have lost somone he cares. Must be tough for him...)

Rey came up to him and extends his right hand. "Xander Darklighter, yes? I'm Rey Za Burruel of the Red Team."

Xander shook hands with him. "Xander Darklighter of the Dark Crimson. Pleasure to meet you."

Rey nods. "You must forgive Shinn. He just had a bad memory about Orb."

"Oh, that kid? No problem. I kinda feel for him though."

"If you'll excuse me, I have something to do."

"Please."

With that, Rey left and Xander approached the GOUF unit he used. He saw an older man was working on it. He turned to him.

"You're the pilot?" he asked.

Xander salutes him. "Yes. Xander Darklighter. I just got assigned here."

"Madd Aves, mobile suit team leader. Pleasure to meet you."

"Same here. So, what's the status?"

"I ran a few basic tests on it since we didn't have any detailed info on it. Aside from the thrusters on the jet pack we repaired, everything is okay."

"I see."

"But unfortunately, we don't have any spare parts to fix up the whip."

Xander smiled approvingly. "Don't worry, I'll manage."

"From what I've heard from Miss Hawke, you actually made the OS?"

"Ah, yes. That's because that thing don't even have one. Just managed to make it good enough to give those three a good run for their money."

"That's quite astounding. I never know anyone that could build an OS from scratch."

"Naah. It's nothing, Chief. It's just a GOUF not a Gundam. If you're okay with it, may I go up and check out the system again? I think I messed up somewhere."

Aves nods. "Sure. Go ahead."

* * *

The whole ship was on battle station again as Shinn and Lunamaria had launched with their units in order to locate Bogey-1. After making final checks on the system, Xander smiled in satisfaction. 

"This time, I won't screw up."

After getting his pilot suit on, he then contacted the bridge. "Tell the captain that I'm going out to help them." He said to the red haired girl. Talia, Arthur, Gilbert, Athrun and Cagalli heard it. Talia turned to the Chairman. He nods in approval. Talia returned to the officer. "He may launch."

The GOUF was carried into the catapault deck and the repaired jet pack was attached at the back. Xander took out the chain surrounding his neck. He touched the ring attached to it and utters a silent prayer. He then slid it back into his suit and zips it.

Aves messaged Xander through the line. "There's an asteroid field out there. Be careful!" Xander gave a nod. "Understood."

"ZGMF-2000 GOUF standing by. System all green. You are clear for takeoff."

Xander pushed a switch to lower down the visor of his helmet.

"_Don't treat your unit as a machine. Just think it as an extension to your body."_

Smiling, he let out a shout. "Xander Darklighter. GOUF, time to rock and roll!"

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	3. Chapter 3: Owner of A Broken Heart

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a pilot with attitude problem was just assigned to Minerva when three new mobile suits were stolen from Armory One. What will happen when he decided to take that path in front of him?

**Notes:**  
Thanx for the reviews, guys. I appreciate 'em a lot.

About the GOUF. If you look at Yzak's unit, it's actually the very same type with a few customization on it. Therefore, the one that Xander is using wasn't the first one that came out.

Please correct me if there's anything wrong. I'll fix it ASAP.

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter.

**Chapter 3: Owner of A Broken Heart**

Both Shinn and Lunamaria were approaching the asteroid field cautiously.

"My scores weren't good in this kind of simulation and this situation doesn't help at all." Lunamaria said.

"Be on your guard. They could be anywhere." Shinn replied.

"I know that. Stop sounding like Rey!"

A blue GOUF caught up from behind. "Yo."

"Eh? Xander?" Lunamaria said in surprise. "Xander?" Shinn asked.

"Shinn, you haven't met Xander Darklighter? He was just assigned to work with us." Lunamaria answered.

Shinn frowned. "Oh, yeah. I've heard of it. I'm Shinn Asuka." Xander nods. "Xander Darklighter. Sorry for not introducing myself to you."

Shinn smiled. "It's alright. I understand. With the current situation and all..."

* * *

On the bridge of Minerva, Talia and the others were struck dumb by Xander's last words before he took off. Only Athrun, with his true identity had been revealed by Gilbert, managed a chuckle. "What did he mean...Rock and Roll?" Talia asked. 

Smiling, Athrun replied; "It's nothing. He's been doing that since the academy days. He just wants to make himself different from the others. Besides, his favorite music happens to be 'Rock and Roll'. And that angered the instructors to no end."

"Still, his scores were astonishing despite his disciplinary problems. But of course your scores were better than him." Gilbert said.

Athrun nods. "Yes they were. Before, he was like you see in his personal records. Then, he just changed during the final exam."

"Changed?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah. He started to take most things seriously. When asked about, he refused to say a thing about it."

Gilbert smiled. "He might have a girlfriend? Who knows?" The others just stared at him, without blinking.

"What?"

* * *

"Something doesn't feel right here..." Lunamaria muttered as they are approaching the ruins of a colony. 

"Be on your guard." Shinn reminded.

Xander scanned the area. The sensors didn't picked up anything but he had a feeling that they're walking into a trap. Then, from the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a mobile suit.

"...A trap." Xander finally said. Before the others could say anything, Gaia, Abyss and Chaos emerge from the abandoned colony and attacked. Shinn took on Chaos, Lunamaria engaged with Gaia while Xander and Abyss squared off once again.

Shinn launched a missle attack from the blaster pack installed with Chaos doing the same thing. Chaos retaliated by launching its mobile armor pods at Shinn. This had caused the young pilot to avoid from being hit by the beam attacks from the pods. Cursing, Shinn took cover inside a ruin and waited for the right moment for Chaos to come. Once its in the desired position, Shinn fired a twin beam shot through the wall. Seeing this, Chaos quickly avoided the blast and used its pods again to attack.

"Damn!" Shinn cursed.

"Could you just give it up?" Sting said as the two keep exchanging beam shots.

On the other side, Lunamaria was going against Gaia. She knew how lethal the black mobile suit is on close range and because of that, she used the beam rifle equipped to counter Gaia's speed and agility. Gaia, in its quadruped form, launched a powerful beam attack from its MA-BAR71XE beam rifle. Cursing, Lunamaria avoided it and fired a beam shot of her own.

"Die, you annoying red one!" Stellar Loussier, the pilot of Gaia shouted as she leapt at Lunamaria with the 'Griffon 2' beam blade stretched out.

In the ruin's empty space, Xander was engaging Abyss in this intense 3 on 3 battle. Abyss ignited its lance and tried to hack Xander's GOUF down but Xander easily blocked the attempt with his beam sword. Then, with an amazing speed and flexibility, Xander kicked his opponent right at the cockpit to send it flying away. Smiling, Xander followed it and was within striking distance to finish it off when he received a text message from Minerva to return.

"Aww, shoot! This is an absolute timing at its worst." he moaned.

During this few moments, Abyss recovered and attempted to blast Xander with its various beam cannons. Xander was well aware of this and quickly slipped to the back of his opponent and kicked it from behind, sending it away to where Lunamaria and Gaia located. The amphibious unit landed directly on top of Gaia with a huge crashing sound.

Smiling, Xander turned to Lunamaria. "Did you get the message?"

She looked at the two crashed units and blinked. Both of them were having trouble to move. "Hello?" Xander's voice broke her thoughts. She quickly nods. "Yes. I got the message."

Xander called out to Shinn. "Shinn, you hear me?"

"What?" he replied shortly as he avoided another attack from Chaos.

"Let's get the hell out. We got our orders." With that, Xander turned around and headed back towards Minerva with Lunamaria.

"Fine." Shinn reluctantly replied as he launched various beams and missles attack at Chaos and returned to the ship while the green suit was rendered busy avoiding it.

* * *

Xander, Shinn, Lunamaria and Rey met the red haired girl in the hallway. Xander approached her as she looked up at him nervously. 

Xander smiled at her. "Hey, don't be so nervous. I just wanna thank you for the help you did on the bridge."

"You're...you're welcome." she replied.

"So, can I know your name? I'm Xander Darklighter. But I'm sure you already know that."

She stared into his aqua blue eyes. She could see the sense of calmness within. Finally, she replied. "Meyrin Hawke..."

"Oh?" Xander raised his eyebrows and turned to Lunamaria. "Your sister?" he asked. Lunamaria smiled at him and nods.

"You don't have to be so friendly with everyone here..." Rey said.

Xander turned to blonde pilot. "Now, now Rey. Yes, I know we military guys have to be strict at all times but once in a while, we need to loosen up a little."

Ignoring Xander's statement, Rey walked away.

"Tch. Weirdo."

* * *

The five of them went to the main lounge and saw Athrun sitting alone. Xander looked at his ex-classmate silently. Earlier, Meyrin had told them about 'Alex' and how did he helped in getting Minerva out of trouble. 

Lunamaria approached Athrun. "We were just talking about you, Athrun Zala. It was unexpected or maybe it was. Either way, it's an honor to meet a legendary ace in a place like this."

"I'm nothing like that. I'm just Alex." Athrun replied.

"Is that why you're no longer piloting mobile suits?" she asked.

Athrun looked at her.

"That's enough, Luna." Shinn blurted in. "A guy from Orb will never understand a thing."

Athrun gasped as Shinn left.

Rey did a salute. "Please excuse me." Then he too, left.

Lunamaria returned her attention to the former ZAFT ace.

"But I heard that you save this ship from crisis. Thank you so much for that." She saluted him and left.

She approached Xander, who was outside listening all along. "So, you already know about all this?"

"Of course. He's my classmate during our academy days."

"I see. Well, I'm heading back to my room. See you."

With that, she left with Meyrin following behind. "Hey Meyrin." Xander called her out. She turned to him. "See you." Xander winked at her. This had cause her face to turn beet red and hurriedly left.

Xander then went inside the lounge and took a seat next to Athrun.

Athrun turned to him. "Since when did you become such a player?" he asked.

"Hey, I'm not a player here. I'm just being friendly, that's all. So, what should I call you? Athrun? Alex? Boss? Ace?"

Athrun laughed. "Athrun will be fine. We're old friends, after all."

"Thank god for that. I hate calling a friend with false name when I already know his true...identity."

"So, what did you do after our graduation? I've heard you've been assigned to the Dark Crimson under Commander Claire Whitestar. I've heard she was just three years older than us." Athrun said.

Xander chuckled. "Ha. Wanna catch up, eh? Sure. Yeah, I was assigned to the Dark Crimson. We got assigned to various operations. Mostly covert. Hacking, stealing, stalking. We did 'em all. But I'm the only survivor after the battle at Jachin Due two years ago."

Athrun looked at him surprise. "You were there?"

Xander nods. "Yeah. I lost everyone when that monstrosity GENESIS blew up everything in its path."

Athrun looked down on the floor, speechless. "I'm..."

Knowing that he somehow had made Athrun felt guilty, Xander pats his shoulder. "Hey, hey. It's not your fault, okay? Patrick Zala was the one that fired the damn thing. Not you. Not Athrun Zala. Not Alex Dino. And I'm sure as hell she won't blame you for her death."

"She?"

Xander stood up and walked to the window. With tears running down his cheek, he replied. "Claire. She is...was my girlfriend."

Athrun gasped but didn't know what to say.

Xander continued. "We were planning to engage after the battle but...but...GOD, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL? WHY? Athrun, tell me why?"

Athrun slowly approached him, trying to comfort him as Xander broke down and cried.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 4: Without You Near

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a pilot with attitude problem was just assigned to Minerva when three new mobile suits were stolen from Armory One. What will happen when he decided to take that path in front of him?

**Notes:**  
Thanx for the reviews, guys. I appreciate 'em a lot.

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter.

**Chapter 4: Without You Near...**

_Battle of Jachin Due, two years ago..._

_Xander, in his black CGUE unit, was surrounded by more than a dozen of Earth Alliance's Strike Dagger units._

"_Tch. Bunch of cheaters. Boss, some help here?"_

_Another customized CGUE unit came in, destroying every single Dagger units in her way._

"_Stop calling me that, idiot!" Its female pilot shouted. "One more crap like that and I swear I'm gonna kick the hell out of you!"_

"_Hahaha. Sorry about that. Let's take 'em out!"_

"_Roger that, Xan."_

_With swift reflexes and deadly accuracy, the two finished off their enemies within minutes._

"_Xan, another wave coming in. Get ready."_

"_These guys should really give it a rest..."_

"_You mean US a rest." The female said._

_Xander smiled at the blonde haired woman. "Yeah. That too. Where are the others, by the way?"_

"_They have their own battle to fight, Xan. Just like us."_

"_Yeah. I'm getting sick of all this. When we get this thing over with, I wanna quit ZAFT and head back to my home at Orb."_

_The woman smiled. "Whatever you say, Xan dearest."_

"_Oh? You're okay with it? I thought you'll be putting up another hot debate with me."_

"_As long as I'm with you, I don't care where I'll be."_

"_Thanks, Claire. Thanks..."_

_The two then battled a wave of Strike Daggers and emerged victorious. Xander's sensor was picking up something unusual. It was coming from that satellite like structure called GENESIS._

"_Claire, a huge amount of energy is coming straight for us."_

"_I know. Let's get out of here. Quick!"_

_Claire was already out of the way but Xander couldn't do the same._

"_Xan, what's wrong?"_

"_Dammit! The thrusters ain't working! Claire, get out of here! Just leave me!"_

_Claire approached Xan. "No, I won't. I won't leave you."_

"_Dammit Claire! Get out!"_

_Claire's unit grabbed Xander's CGUE and threw it away out of harm's range. Xander was shocked by her action. By now, the energy blast had almost reached her, blowing up everything, causing massive destruction in its wake._

"_Claire, what are you doing? Get the hell out!"_

_Claire's image appeared on the screen. She was crying. "It's too late for that, Xan. I'm sorry..."_

_Xander smashed the controls over and over again. "Claire! Don't..."_

"_I'm sorry, Xan. I don't know what to do..."_

_Xander already in tears looking at her crying. "I...I..."_

_Claire shook her head. "You don't have to say a thing, Xan. If you are in my place, you will probably do the same thing."_

_Xander's vision started to blur because of the tears. "CLAIRE!"_

"_Goodbye, Xander Darklighter. Being with you, is the best time of my life. Take care, my love. Please live. For my sake..."_

_The energy blast from GENESIS washed through her and Xander was blinded by the flash. By the time he recovered, the battle was over and there was nothing that lives except himself. Slowly, he picked up a small box from the dashboard and opened it. There was a diamond ring inside and he took it out. Tears were forming in his eyes again. Not bothered by it, he opened the hatch and let himself float in space. Finally, he screamed at the top of his lung._

"_CLAAAAAAIRE!"_

* * *

"CLAIRE!" Xander woke up from his sleep, gasping for breath. He sat up then turned to the table, looking at the small frame which contains a photo of him and Claire. 

"Claire..."

He then put on his uniform and leave his room.

* * *

Most crew were inside the lounge when Xander reached there. Everyone were busy talking about the new event that is happening. 

He waved at everyone inside. "Yo. What's the commotion?"

Everyone looked at him. "Uh, is it something that I should know?" he asked.

"The remains of Junius Seven is heading towards Earth right now. We just got the confirmation from the council." Lunamaria informed.

Xander raised his eyebrows. "Oh?"

Lunamaria got up and approached him. "Oh? Is that all you have to say?"

Looking at everyone who were staring at them, Xander took a few steps backward. He started to think that they are in a lover's quarrel. "No. I mean...it's bad, of course. Hahaha."

"Are you really clueless?"

"No, of course not. Let's just say, that whatever happens around me matters little to me. Now, if you excuse me..."

He then quickly left and headed for the hangar.

(Matters little to me, huh...)

* * *

Lunamaria sighed. "I can't believe him. The situation is serious and he just doesn't care about it." 

"I think he cares but he just tries to act cool." Vino Dupre, the only crew with a perfectly tanned skin, said.

Kento Youran, the spiky haired engineer laughed. "Hahaha. I thought of that too. I can tell, from the way you act around him, you like him, don't you?"

Lunamaria instantly grabbed Youran by the collar and pulled him close, with angry veins on either side of her head. "One more of that and I'll flush you out in deep space, hear me?"

"Uh, hahaha. Yeah. I hear you. I was just kidding. I'm sorry." Youran apologized as he tried to laugh it off.

* * *

Xander was tuning up his unit when the alarm sets off once again. He frowned. 

"Three minutes until the launch of mobile suits. All pilots should stand by in their respective units."

"Aww, can I have some peace and quiet around here?" he moaned.

"Xander!"

Xander looked outside to see Athrun in ZAFT pilot suit. "Oh? You're going out?"

He nods. "Yeah. I got the Chairman's permission for this. Can you go out and assist us?"

"Tch. This matter is none of my business but for your sake, I'll do it, Boss."

Athrun smiled. "Heh. It's been a long time since you called me that."

"Hey, you're always a leader, my friend. Well, guess I should get ready too. Glad that I have stored my pilot suit here."

* * *

Xander puts on his pilot suit. It was black with a fire emblem engraved on the chest to represent Dark Crimson. 

"Guess I couldn't run from reality much longer..."

* * *

"The launch is being halted. The situation has changed. The Jule Squadron is battling an unknown force at Junius Seven!" 

Lunamaria and Rey gasped but Athrun said in surprise. "Yzak?"

"Unknown?" Shinn asked.

"Ha. You hear that, Boss? That woman of a guy is there too." Xander remarked sarcastically.

Athrun grinned. "Yeah. I bet he'll be glad to see you."

"Ha. I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

"All units, please change your equipment for anti-mobile suit battle." 

Suddenly, a crew on the bridge informed. "Located Bogey-1. Green 25, Delta!"

All pilots gasped. "What's the meaning of this?" Athrun asked.

"I don't know. However, it doesn't change this ship's mission to support the Jule Squadron." Meyrin replied.

"Fine by me." Xander said. "Boss, let's do it."

Athrun nods. "Yeah."

* * *

"Central catapault, online. Initiating depressurization sequence in the launch bay. All emergency personnel, please stand by. Core Splendor, all systems online. Starting the launch sequence." 

Shinn was turning on all the system when Xander patched through the line. "Shinn, the battle will be intense out there. Be careful."

Shinn nods. "Yeah. I will."

* * *

Xander held the ring as he utters a silent prayer. "Claire, I know you can hear me. Please, bless me with all your strength to help my friends on this mission." 

Lunamaria appeared on screen. "Xander. The situation looks bad out there."

"Yeah. But not as bad as Jachin Due if you ask me. Be careful out there."

"I will. You too."

* * *

Shinn was the first to launch. 

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor. Launching!"

The small jet fighter launched followed by the leg flyer, chest flyer and the force silhouette.

"Rey Za Burruel, ZAKU. Launching!" With a composed nerve, Rey calmly launched out.

"Lunamaria Hawke, ZAKU. I'm launching!" The red ZAKU unit takes off.

Athrun was prepared for take off. Xander messaged him.

"Boss, you're still composed as ever." he said.

"You're mocking me, aren't you? Your composure is way better than mine."

Xander raised his hands. "I rest my case."

"Path clear. Please launch!"

Athrun narrowed his eyes as he braced himself.

"Athrun Zala. Launching!"

Xander smiled as his friend took off.

"System all green. You are clear for takeoff."

"_Being with you, is the best time of my life."_

Smiling, Xander looked at the photo of him and Claire attached on the controls.

"Xander Darklighter. GOUF, I'm gonna rock!"

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion On The Falling Star

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a pilot with attitude problem was just assigned to Minerva when three new mobile suits were stolen from Armory One. What will happen when he decided to take that path in front of him?

**Notes:**  
Thanx for the reviews, guys. I appreciate 'em a lot.

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter.

**Chapter 5: Reunion On The Falling Star**

The battle on Junius Seven was already in full scale with the Jule Squadron lead by Dearka Elthmann tried to prevent the giant colony from falling to Earth. Shinn, in his Force Impluse Gundam was followed by three ZAKU units and one GOUF unit.

"Gosh, I don't wanna imagine what will happen when that thing hits Earth." Xander commented.

"We have to prevent that from happening. At all cost." Athrun said.

"Aye, aye. Sir."

The five went inside and saw Chaos, Abyss and Gaia were already in the mix.

"Damn! It's them!" Shinn hissed. With that, he pulled further from the pack followed by Lunamaria. "Those three. We'll get them this time!"

"Battle isn't our priority!" Athrun retorts.

"I know." Lunamaria acknowledged. "But they will likely to attack us. If we don't get rid of them, we can't continue the operation."

Xander coughed. "Ahem. Afraid the lady's right, Boss."

"But that's not our priority..." Athrun replied.

Xander cut him. "Okay. Here's the plan. Rey and I will take out those GINNs while you three choose which suits to fight."

Lunamaria nods. "Sounds good. Let's go."

With that, Shinn and Lunamaria left to engage their targets. Athrun sighed.

"I thought you're going to suggest that all of us will engage those three."

"Naw. I can't do that, Boss. Don't wanna get the Chief Representative worried and all..."

Athrun blushed at the statement by his old friend. "YOU!"

Before he could do a thing, Xander quickly left him behind with Rey. "Let's go, Rey. We'll kick the crap out of those sorry excuses for mobile suits."

Rey smiled and nods.

* * *

Shinn quickly engaged Abyss with a shot from the beam rifle but it was easily blocked. Auel countered with multiple beam shots. "Where's that unit? Where is he?" He shouted, remembering the embarassment at the hands of Xander in the last battle. With that, the two exchanged beam attacks. 

Lunamaria once again squared with Gaia as the two exchanged long ranged attacks. Meanwhile, Athrun was taking down the unknown GINNs until another two came up. Easily, he finished them off. He then turned his attention to Chaos who was firing at him with the pods. Again, Athrun dodged all of it and managed to shot one of them as he appear in front of him then threw a punch straight in the face. Realizing that this ZAKU pilot was different from any others, Sting distanced himself from him and launched a few attacks from the remaining pod. Athrun blocked them with the shield and pulled out the axe. Then, with deadly accuracy, he threw it at the pod and sliced it in half.

"What's with this guy? He's strong!" Sting groaned.

On the other side, Gaia (in its quadruped form), fired multiple beams at Lunamaria. The red ZAKU pilot easily avoided it and fired a massive blast of beam energy at her adversary. With swift reflexes, Gaia easily dodged it and by the use of a surface on a rock as a springboard, it leapt at Lunamaria at breathtaking speed. She was caught off guard and the black unit slammed into her, causing her to crash on the ground. Now with her victim was down, Stellar leapt at her opponent for the kill.

"This is the end, red one!"

"Not yet!" With swift reflexes, Lunamaria jumped out of the way as Stellar hit a nobody's home. During this precious little seconds, Lunamaria delivered a powerful kick in the chin. She then pulled out her axe and threw it at her as Stellar was falling away. The axe clipped the beam blade attached and Stellar countered with a blast to the right leg.

Xander, who was busy taking care of the GINNs whistled at the battle. "Phewit. Talk about catfight..."

* * *

The Jule Squadron finally managed to activate their Meteor Breakers in order to split the falling colony into smaller chunks of rocks. 

Athrun and Sting were still at it, exchanging melee attacks which neither of them had the upperhand. The same situation goes to Shinn and Auel while Lunamaria and Stellar exchanged direct blows with the latter was thrown away by Lunamaria's attack.

Xander was having a hard time taking out the GINNs that he was fighting. "They can do so well in those outdated units. They're probably a bunch of veterans. Just imagine what they can do with a ZAKU or GOUF."

* * *

Again, another section of Junius Seven was taken out by Yzak's team. This time, they managed to took out half of the colony. However, Athrun didn't like it. 

"We still have work to do. We have to split it further!"

Dearka was the first to react. "Athrun?"

"What are you doing in a place like this, you bastard?" Yzak cursed.

"Now, now. Jule. Where's the love after all these years?"

Both of them turned to the GOUF unit that was approaching them. This time, it was Yzak's turn to react first.

"You! Darklighter! What are you doing here, you ignorant bastard?"

"Oh? I see you still love me. I'm flattered." Xander jokingly replied.

Dearka sighed. "Oi, oi. What's this, a reunion?"

"You can say that. In a way."

Athrun interfered their conversation. "Come on, we don't have much time. We need to hurry with the operation."

"R-right!" Dearka replied.

"I know that!" Yzak retorts.

"Okay, Boss." Xander replied in his usual jovial mood.

With that, Xander, Yzak and Athrun escorted Dearka, who was carrying the Meteor Breaker towards the intended target.

"You sure haven't changed, Yzak." Athrun remarked.

"You too!" he replied.

"So, Jule. Enjoy being a commander?" Xander teased.

"You don't need to ask! Of course I enjoy it!"

"Oh, okay. I rest my case. But this reunion sure is romantic. I mean, what can be more romantic than a reunion of old friends on a falling colony that will cause massive destruction?"

"Tch. You and your sarcastic remarks. That's the reason I DON'T like you." Yzak hissed.

"Aww. Too bad."

"My, my. You two are really meant for each other..." Dearka muttered.

"I heard that, Dearka!" Yzak yelled.

Then out of the blue, two GINN units appeared and attacked. But with a 4-2 advantage, the problem was easily solved. As they continued, Abyss attacked and dived in from behind. Shinn followed in hot pursuit.

"Yzak!" Athrun shouted.

"Shut up!" he replied as he confronts Auel. "I'm the commander now! Don't order me around, civilian!" With a slash from his halberd, he easily sliced off Abyss' left leg, much to the shock of Auel. Sting came in to help out but was thwarted by both Xander and Athrun. Using them as distraction, Yzak sliced the shield of Chaos.

"Whoa. He's certainly on fire. Guess having a civilian oredering him around really pissed him good." Xander said as he approached in with a sword in hand.

Athrun threw his axe and cut off the left arm while Xander came in and sliced off both legs.

Shinn looked at the show of teamwork in amazement.

(Is that the skills of the pilots who survived Jachin Due?)

"Shinn, what are you doing? The operation isn't over yet!" Athrun said.

Moments later, a signal for retreat was sent from Bogey-1. With that, the three stolen units returned to the ship.

"Pity. The fun's over." Xander said. "Let's go back. We'll be in deep throuble if we stay out here much longer."

Without waiting for a respond, he left for Minerva.

"What's up with him? The order to return hasn't been issued yet." Shinn said.

"Don't mind him, Shinn. It's his way of doing things." Athrun comments.

"I still and WILL NOT like that guy." Yzak said.

"Yes, yes. We know that." Dearka replied.

* * *

Xander was approaching Minerva when he saw Lunamaria's ZAKU ahead of him. 

He hailed her. "Hey."

Gasping for breath, she replied. "Oh, hey."

"Having trouble?"

"Yeah. The balance was totally gone haywire after I lost the leg."

"I can see that. Here, let me help." Xander's unit carried the red ZAKU towards the catapault deck and landed safely.

"Phew. Thanks a lot, Xander."

"No problem. See you inside."

* * *

Xander got out of the unit just in time to see the PLANT Chairman was about to leave on a shuttle. Seeing Xander, he approached him. Xander salutes him. 

"Xander Darklighter. Uh...reporting for duty, sir!"

Smiling, Gilbert pats his shoulder. "I'm sorry that we didn't met earlier, Xander. And forgive me for the late notification about this assignment."

"It's okay, sir. You don't have to apologize."

"And I thank you for your assistance so far. I'm sure the crew of this ship are glad to have an experienced pilot like you."

"I'm not like that, sir..."

"I don't think that way. Now, before I go, do you have anything to ask?"

Xander paused to think. "Sir, why me?" he asked.

Gilbert narrowed his eyes. "You have the power to help others, Xander. I think it's a shame to see a talent such as you waste your time away at PLANT. I hope you can be further of help towards this ship. Now, please excuse me."

With that, he left and entered the shuttle that will take him back to PLANT.

Xander cursed. "Tch. Politicians."

Then, the alarm rang again.

"After retrieving all mobile suits, this ship will re-enter the atmosphere to destroy the remains of the object using its bow gun."

Xander smiled. "Hah. As I expected."

* * *

As Minerva descended into the atmosphere, Xander, Rey and Lunamria were at the lounge, looking at the falling Junius Seven. 

"C'mon Shinn, Boss. I'll be damned if you two don't come back in one piece."

"Xander." He turned to Lunamaria. "Yeah?"

"We'll be okay, right?"

Xander raise his eyebrows. "Why ask me?"

"Eh...I thought you're experienced in this kind of situation. So..."

Xander smiled and pats her shoulder. "We'll be alright. But I do worry what will happen once we're on Earth."

"Eh, why's that?"

"Despite our efforts, destruction will happen. And the Earh Alliance will blame PLANT for this affair." Rey suddenly replied.

Xander nods. "Yeah, that's it, Rey. We'll be in a mess much more worse than it is now..."

He returned his gaze on Junius Seven and unzips his suit to pull out the chain. He then looked at the ring.

(Claire. Once again, this world will be plunged into another war. Tell me, what am I suppose to do?)

Then, a soft, female voice whispered inside him.

"_Trust your feelings, Xan. It is you who will decide."_

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	6. Chapter 6: The Journey Home

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a pilot with attitude problem was just assigned to Minerva when three new mobile suits were stolen from Armory One. What will happen when he decided to take that path in front of him?

**Notes:**  
Thanx for the reviews, guys. I appreciate 'em a lot.

By any chance, do any of you know the name of Kira's mother?

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter.

**Chapter 6: The Journey Home**

Temprature inside Minerva rised rapidly as it enters Earth's armosphere along with a large chunk of Junius Seven. Lunamaria went down on her knees, panting and gasping. Rey too, feel the effects but he still managed to stay calm. Lunamaria looked at Xander, who was still standing and gazing at Junius Seven. He doesn't seem to flinch or shown any movements. He just stood there, cool as ice.

(How did he do it..?)

Suddenly, the ship shifted its direction and fired massive blast from the positron cannon Tannhauser. The blast took away another piece of Junius Seven. Xander looked at the falling debris, fearing the safety of Athrun and Shinn.

(Boss, Shinn...)

Another blast from the cannon and Minerva managed to divide the falling colony further into smaller pieces. Xander suddenly went down on his knees as he was pulled by Earth's gravity.

(I hate atmosphere re-entries...)

* * *

Minerva successfully entered Eath and deployed its wings for atmospheric flight. Xander's senses tingles. Without a word, he left for the hangar with Lunamaria and Rey followed from behind. 

Xander smiled as he looked at the familiar figure climbing down from the beat up ZAKU. Suddenly, Cagalli burst in and stopped in front of him. Athrun smiled. Suddenly, further vibrations occurred.

"What is it? Is there something..." Youran said.

"That's probably the shockwave from the magnetic field." Rey informed. "Yeah. It's kinda like a side effect when you enter Earth." Xander added.

Athrun's expression turned gloom. Xander noticed this but he simply dismissed it.

"Good to see you in one piece, Boss." Xander said.

Athrun smiled again. "Yeah. You're pretty good at getting yourself out of the mess."

"Hey, I ain't a hero here. I just...wanna live. Give it a rest, eh?" Xander defends himself.

* * *

Xander, Athrun, Shinn, Lunamaria, Rey and Cagalli were at lounge when the Captain's voice echoed. 

"All hands, prepare for impact."

Within moments, nasty vibrations occurred as Minerva landed on surface of the ocean.

"Water landing complete. Disengaging the alert. Although no water leakage is detected, all hands should continue to be on the lookout."

With that, all of them left the lounge towards their quarters to change.

* * *

All the crew were outside on one of Minerva's wings admiring the beauty of the vast ocean and fresh air. 

"We landed on the Pacific Ocean, right?"

"It's huge!"

"How can you say something this pleasant?"

"What about you?"

Despite standing on the edge of the area, Xander could hear the coversation between Vino and Youran. He smiled.

(Well, can't blame them for that. Earth, it's been a year...)

Xander stretched his arms wide as he listened to the sound of water and the gentle breeze that was coming at him.

(This is what I really wanted. Being around with nature, ignoring anything else, no constraint...)

"Xander?"

He almost jumped when Lunamaria called him right from behind.

"Y-yes?"

"You're gonna fall if you're not careful." Lunamaria remarked, referring to Xander's feet that are just a few centimeters away from the edge.

"Hey, hey. I'm with the Dark Crimson, remember? Maintaining balance was part of my training."

"Oh, is that why you were not moving when we entered atmosphere earlier?"

Xander nods. "Yeah. I was trained to the art of stealth. So, standing on the same spot for hours is nothing."

"That sounds cool! Hey, can you teach me a few things?"

"Yeah. Sure, why not?"

There's a silent between them and Xander's gaze fell to Lunamaria's miniskirt that was blowing gently with the wind. He shook his head and wiped his eyes.

(Gosh. If the wind is a little stronger, I might have a heart attack.)

Lunamaria tilts her head. "Hmm? Xander, is there anything wrong?"

Xander scrambled for reply. "Ahh, no. I mean, yes. Uh no, nothing! Nothing at all. Hahaha."

Then, he heard the conversation between Athrun and Cagalli not far away.

The Orb Chief Representative took a few steps forward. "No, that's okay. I know how good your skills are. I'm actually glad that you went out."

"The situation is terrible but thanks to Minerva and Yzak's team, the damage has been kept to a minimum. The people of Earth should be..."

Suddenly, Shinn burst out. "Stop it already, you idiot!"

Within moments, everyone turned to him. "Eh, again?" Youran whined. Xander sighed.

(Oh, boy. I really have to teach that Shinn to control his temprament.)

"Weren't you on the bridge?" he continued. "Then shouldn't you understand how serious the situation is?"

"Shinn..." Athrun tried to stop him but Shinn continued.

"The fall of Junius Seven wasn't a natural occurrence. Someone was responsible for it! Coordinators were the ones who dropped it!"

Cagalli gasped.

"The people whose families were killed there, and are still bitter over it, dropped it saying that the Naturals should be exterminated!"

The whole area became tense but Xander tried to ignore it by looking at the sea.

"I-I know that. But..." Cagalli muttered.

"But what?"

"Didn't you guys tried your best to prevent it from happening?" she said.

The young ace yelled. "But of course!"

The young leader gasped.

"However, the fragments still fell." Athrun finally said. "We weren't able to stop it in time..."

"Athrun..."

"Even though it was done by just a few, it doesn't change the fact that it was done by Coordinators like us. I wonder if they will still forgive us..." he went on.

Xander turned away from the ocean and walked back silently. A few moments later, Athrun left.

(Forgiveness, huh?)

Shinn turned away from Cagalli. "Their leader said this in the end. That for us Coordinators, the path chosen by Patrick Zala was the right one to take!"

Everyone gasped. But Xander had enough of this thrash talking. Using the skill he learned, he leapt forward and stood in front of Shinn.

"Shinn, stop that this instant!"

"It's a fact." he retorts. "Am I right?"

With an amazing speed, Xander pulled Shinn by the collar. He gave Shinn a stone cold look with an equally chilling tone in his voice. "Don't you ever. Mention. That name. Again. Clear?"

Shinn didn't reply and maintained his expression. Realizing that he now just attracted the attention, Xander released his grip on Shinn and left without a word.

* * *

Xander walked in the hallway and stopped when he remembered Claire's death. 

"_Goodbye, Xander Darklighter. Being with you, is the best time of my life. Take care, my love. Please live. For my sake..."_

"Claire..."

He then continued his way, unaware that Lunamaria was standing just a dozen steps away from him.

"Claire?"

* * *

Xander left his room after taking a nap and loitered his way around until he heard gunfire from the outside. He went out to see Lunamaria, Rey and Meyrin were practicing their skills at the shooting range. Then, he turned to Athrun who was silently watching them. 

"Hi Boss." He salutes.

Athrun grinned. "I think you can stop calling me that for now. I'm no longer piloting mobile suits."

"Oh, alright, Boss. I mean, Athrun."

"I've heard of what you did to Shinn earlier."

"Oh, that? I just snapped when he mentioned your father's name. Can't help it."

"Yeah. He will understand if you tell him that."

Lunamaria took off the headphone as she turned to them. "Ah!"

Xander waved. "Yo."

"Training exercises, huh?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah. I figured that if it needs to be done, it would feel better outside." she replied. "But I'm not doing that well." she sighed.

Athrun and Xander nods. "Yup, yup."

Rey continued his training and his shots hits the intended target multiple times over. Lunamaria reloads her gun then turned to both of them.

"Would you two like to give it a try?"

"Oh, no, I..." Athrun muttered a reply. Xander shook his head. "Nuh-uh."

Lunamaria turned her attention to Athrun. "All of us actually know you pretty well."

Athrun looked at her in surprise.

"A former ZAFT Red and a member of Creuset Team. During the last war, you destroyed the Strike, then known as the most powerful unit. Later, you became a member of the special ops team reporting directly to the High Council." she went on.

"The pilot of ZGMF-X09A Justice, Athrun Zala, right?" she finally asked.

Athrun sighed. Xander blinked his eyes.

"Although I don't know much about your father, you're a hero among us. That includes of what you did at Jachin Due."

"Um, uh...that's..." Athrun muttered.

Xander slapped his back. "Hey, hey Athrun. You have built quite a rep among the juniors, you know? Just don't mind him. He's just not used of getting all the glory."

Athrun chuckled. "Hahaha. You can put it that way."

Lunamaria then handed Athrun her gun. "I heard that your shooting skills are pretty good. Can you show me? To tell the truth, I'm not good at this."

Athrun smiled and turned to Xander. "Uh, what?"

"How about a shootout with me?" he asked.

Xander laughed. "Are you kidding me? Your scores are bound to be higher than me."

"Define _higher_, Xander. Your scores were actually higher than mine if not because of your problem with the instructors."

Xander sighed in resignation. "Oh, okay, okay. But don't expect much from me. It's been a while since the last time I actually used a gun. Hey Meyrin. Can I borrow your gun for a while?"

Meyrin nods and handed him her gun while Athrun took Lunamaria's gun. The two then approached the range. Xander reloads the gun. "Say, Athrun. What level should we go for? You know, the higher the level, the faster the target is."

Athrun grinned. "How about...the highest one?"

Xander hesitates for a second. "Level 9? Oh, very well then. Just bring it."

With that both started the shootout on the highest difficulty, both were hitting their shots on target with great precision and accuracy. The others, along with Shinn who just entered, looked in awe at the impressive skills of sharpshooting. Within moments, they finished the round with both posting the same scores.

"Phew." Xander sighed. "Thank the lucky stars that I actually posted an even score with the _legendary_ Athrun Zala."

Athrun grinned as he checked on Xander's shots. "Heh. Your concentration is amazing as always. Despite posting even scores, your shots were actually accurate than mine."

"Eh, you're right." Lunamaria said. Meyrin and Shinn looked at them in awe. All the shots were 'dead on' with the holes were on the points where the vertical and horizontal lines met.

Xander returned the gun to Meyrin. "Well, I guess that the training I got during the Dark Crimson days really helps, eh?"

Athrun nods. "Indeed it is. Actually, I'm glad to have that shootout with you."

"What, because there's no instructors to screw me around?" Xander said sarcastically.

Athrun laughed. "Hahaha. That's right."

"Ah, well. All this stuff that requires concentrating really wears me off. How about some drink?" Xander suggested.

Athrun nods. "Yeah, sounds good."

As they left, Shinn looked at both of them. Ignoring Xander, he turned to Athrun. "I heard this ship is heading to Orb. Will you return to Orb?"

"Yeah."

"Why? What do you do there?"

Athrun didn't reply as he and Xander left. The thought of heading to Orb gave Xander a mixed feeling.

(Orb. It's been a while. Wonder how is the orphanage after the catastrophe?)

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter 7: The Last Assignment

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a pilot with attitude problem was just assigned to Minerva when three new mobile suits were stolen from Armory One. What will happen when he decided to take that path in front of him?

**Notes:**  
Thanx for the reviews, guys. I appreciate 'em a lot.

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter.

**Chapter 7: The Last Assignment**

Minerva finally docked into Orb in Onogoro Island. Xander looked outside the window to see the whole bunch of Orb's top leader were waiting for Cagalli.

(Why do all politicians give that annoying feeling whenever I see them? Hypocrite bastards. Neutral as they may be, I'm sure some of them can be swayed to change sides easily. It's a sad fact, really...)

"Xander."

He turned to Athrun. "Yeah?" The former ZAFT pilot extends his right hand.

"I have to go now. It's great to see you after all these years."

Xander shook his hand firmly. "Same here, my friend. I hope to see you again soon."

Athrun smiled. "I'm sure we will. I'll stay in touch."

Xander nods. "I'll do the same. Wish you all the best."

"Me too."

With that, Athrun left. Xander sighed.

"Orb. I'm home, I guess..."

* * *

Shinn was taking some fresh air outside on the ship's upper deck when Xander took a position next to him. "Hey Shinn." 

No reply. "I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I'm just snapped when you said that bastard's name."

Shinn turned to him "You mean, Patrick..."

"Hush. Don't say it. It will only bring back bad memories."

Xander looked up and closed his eyes. Shinn could see some tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"...I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But I think you have the right to know why I hate him."

Shinn stared at him.

"My girlfriend and the rest of my team. They were perished at Jachin Due because of GENESIS. That's why I..." Xander said with utter sadness in his voice.

Shinn didn't reply as he too, remembered something painful to him. Xander wiped away his tears. "Ah, I'm going back inside. Thanks Shinn. I feel a little better now."

Shinn watched him left. He never thought that beneath that carefree, rebellious exterior, hidden so much sadness in him. Silently, he forgive him.

* * *

Xander was at the lounge, standing silently at the corner with his eyes closed. So far, he managed to make himself _ignorable_. Earlier, he had heard from Meyrin and Vino that a permission to disembark would be issued soon. But there is just one person who couldn't leave him alone. 

"Xander."

He opened his eyes to see Lunamaria in front of him. "Yeah?"

"The Captain wants to see you right away."

"Oh, okay. Thanks. Guess I'll be going then."

He was about to leave when she stopped him. "Xander."

"Hm?"

Lunamaria founds herself unable to say what she wants to say. Xander tilts his head. "Hey, make it fast."

"Are you...going out when we get the permission to leave?"

Xander nods. "Yeah. Orb was my home after all. I have someone I wanna meet."

"I...I see..."

"If there's nothing else, I'll be going."

"Y...yeah. Of course."

With that, Xander left for the Captain's office.

* * *

Xander entered the office and saw Talia was talking to Arthur. When the two turned to him, he salutes. 

"Xander Darklighter, reporting in."

Talia and Arthur did the same. "I'm the Captain Talia Gladys."

"I'm Arthur Trine, executive officer."

Xander nods and handed them the disc containing his assignment. Talia ran through it from the terminal on her desk.

"It says here that your assignment will be over when we reached Carpentaria."

"Yes sir. I'll be leaving ZAFT upon completing this assignment."

Talia stared at him. "Can you tell us why are you leaving?"

"I...I'm tired of all this fighting, sir. I just want to live as long as I can. I promised someone for that."

Knowing that there is no way to make Xander change his mind, she sighed. "I see. Very well, please assist us until then."

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed."

Xander salutes and left. Talia turned to her assistant. "What do you think?"

"Eh? Well, he looks fine to me and his skills are more or less comparable to Athrun. It will be a loss for us to let him leave."

"I know, Arthur. But you have to remember. Like Athrun, he was at Jachin Due and suffered the loss of his teammates. That alone is reason enough for him to leave."

"But why does it take almost two years for him to make the decision?"

"From what I've heard, he was at the brink of insanity until a sargeant at the academy sent him to Orb for treatment. He recovered since then but he chose to remain at the academy while his fellow graduates like Commander Jule and Elthmann were promoted."

"I see. Guess we couldn't blame him. He is carrying too much of a burden."

Talia nods. "I'm sure he will be able to free himself from it."

* * *

Later that day, Xander was lying on the sand along the beach, looking at the skies above. 

(Did I make a right choice on leaving ZAFT? Ah, whatever it is, it beats the hell than fighting in a mobile suit. Life. This is the way I want to live...)

Then, he heard children's laughter not far from him. He sat up and saw a group of children were playing on the beach. They were accompanied by a woman with long, flowing pink hair. Suddenly, one of the children spotted him.

"Hey look! It's Xan!"

"It's really him!"

"Come on, let's go!"

With that, Xander was mobbed by them. "Whoa, kids! Take it easy. Aaaaaaah!"

"Sir Xander."

He turned to the woman. Her expression, her slender figure, the way she moves. She truly embodies the word_ beautiful_. She was smiling. Xander smiled back in return.

"Miss Lacus. It's been a while."

Lacus nods. "Yes it is. A year if I remember correctly."

"I was thinking about visiting the orphanage later."

The children grew silent upon hearing that. Xander blinked. "Don't tell me..."

Lacus nods sadly. "Yes, Sir Xander. That place is gone but everyone's okay."

"Oh, that's great then. Where's the priest now?"

Lacus chuckled. "Still calling him that? He's at that mansion you used to stay when he treated you."

"I see. I take it that Andrew is staying there as well?"

"Your mind is sharp as always, Sir Xander."

"Haha. You can say that. Where's Kira then?"

"I think he's at the cliff above us."

"Oh? The memorial dedicated to those who died two years ago?"

Lacus nods. "Sir Xander, can you take care of the children for a while? I'll take Kira to see you. I'm sure he'll be happy."

"Yeah sure. Why not? So, kids. Can you tell me your names? I kinda forget about them..."

The children moaned.

* * *

Xander was chasing the children around when Lacus brought young man with her. His expression is still the same as Xander remembered a year ago. That unique shine in his eyes. The look of the one who had seen so much in life. Xander stopped to catch his breath and turned to the couple. "Hey, just what did you two feed these kids with? They run faster than I thought." 

Both of them smiled. "You're doing fine, it seems." Kira said.

Xander approached him. "Yeah. I see you're doing the same too, Kira."

"Are you still with ZAFT?"

Xander nods. "Yeah. But once I reached Carpentaria, I'm no longer one of them."

"You're leaving then?"

Xander shrugs. "More or less. I made up my mind. I'm tired of all this. I want to live as long as I can. For Claire's sake..."

"Sir Xander..." Lacus muttered.

He turned to Lacus. "Oh. Don't worry, Miss Lacus. I won't attempt suicide like I did a year ago. I'll probably be a journeyman instead. I want to help people. But not inside a mobile suit."

"I see..." Kira said.

"Sir Xander, how about a dinner with us? I'm sure Father Malchio will be happy to see you." Lacus suggested.

Xander smiled. "Well, yeah. I would like to meet that priest as well. And I think I left something there too. Please, lead the way."

Lacus gathered the children and went ahead, leaving Xander and Kira behind.

"By the way, I met Athrun on the way here." Xander said.

Kira turned to him. "Oh? I met him too."

"Hah. Really? You didn't tell him that we have met, right?"

"Trust me, I didn't say a word about it. I still remember how shocked you were when you learned that Athrun is staying here in Orb."

Xander laughed. "Haha. Yeah. It's good that he was away with the Chief Representative during my stay here. Hate to see him looking at my condition back then."

"Kira! Sir Xander! Hurry up!" Lacus called out to them. Kira smiled. "Let's go, Xander."

Xander nods. "Aye. Hate to disappoint the Princess."

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	8. Chapter 8: The Final Stretch

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a pilot with attitude problem was just assigned to Minerva when three new mobile suits were stolen from Armory One. What will happen when he decided to take that path in front of him?

**Notes:**  
ChibiRulz, thanx for the nice comment. I don't know the level of your expectation on this story (hope it's not too high) but please keep on reading.

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter.

**Chapter 8: The Final Stretch**

The crew of Minerva were at the lounge watching the news of the negotiation between PLANT and Earth Federation. In order to forgive of what the terrorists from PLANT did, Earth Federation demanded the dismantling of ZAFT, the dissolution of the current administration and the dispatch of inspectors to PLANT from the Alliance. Xander finally had enough and headed back to his room.

(Tch. What kinda demand is that? The Feds clearly wants a war with PLANT.)

* * *

On the outside of the upper deck, Xander was practicing his skills with the sword he got back from Father Malchio the other day. The sword belongs to his family and had been passed on for generations. During his visit a year ago, he left it in the care of Malchio as he was still unsure of what he must do. Now that he decided to leave ZAFT, he felt that this ancient weapon will be of use for his future journey. 

Slash, thrust and parry. Then he did a few backflips. He slipped a few inches further the moment he landed. He muttered a curse.

(Geez. I'm getting rusty...)

He sheathed the sword back into its scabbard and went back inside.

* * *

Xander returned to the lounge and saw some highlights from the battle between Earth Federation and PLANT. The former executed a nuclear attack in order to finish it quickly but PLANT swiftly countered the threat with their newly developed Stampeder that projects a powerful electromagnetic energy and neutralized the threat for now. Xander then remembered the events at Jachin Due two years ago. 

(I have a feeling that this will be GENESIS all over again...)

* * *

Xander was on his way to his quarters when Lunamaria called him from behind. "Hey Xander." 

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to have lunch with us?"

"Us?"

"With Shinn and Meyrin."

Xander considered it for a while. Then he shrugged. "Ah, why not?"

The two went inside the cafeteria and saw both Shinn and Meyrin were already there. Xander and Lunamaria took a seat in front of them and Xander leaned his sword against the wall nearby. A waiter came in to pick up their order

"Do you want anything?" Lunamaria asked.

"Eh...ah, coffee will do, thanks."

After jotting down their orders, the waiter left. "So, how are you two doing?" Xander asked to both Shinn and Meyrin.

"Bored." Shinn muttered.

Xander nods. "Indeed."

Meyrin chuckled. "Umm...Xander, is that a real sword?" Lunamaria points at it.

Xander glanced to his weapon. "Yeah. I left it with a friend and got it back the other day. But surely you don't wanna see me flashing it around the ship, right?"

The female pilot smiled. "Yeah."

"That sword is a family heirloom. My grandfather said that it was used by a Knight of The Round Table. You know, the legend of King Arthur. But uh, not this ship's Arthur though."

Shinn managed a smile upon Xander's light joke. Then, Lunamaria returned with a tray containing a plate of food with two cups of drink.

"Here you go." Lunamaria put the coffee in front of Xander. "Thanks."

Xander took a sip from his coffee. Then, he heard Arthur's voice from outside as he and Talia entered the area.

"I don't think we can say things like that anymore..."

"I understand why you feel the need to hurry, but what will rushing do?"

Xander and the others stood up and salute them. Talia returned the gesture sat down.

"This is also a time when the balance of things is delicate, Arthur. The Earth forces are still shocked by us dodging that huge nuclear strike, aren't they? It seems their attack forces at Carpentaria are just surrounding the base, unable to make a move." Talia explained further.

(Carpentaria? Aww, shoot!)

"That is precisely why..!" Arthur tried to reply but was cut off by the Captain.

"Making a hasty move right now might give the wrong impetus. Do you want to be the firestarter?"

"Uh...no!"

"It is all the more important to keep this ship at top condition now that the situation is getting out of control."

"Fortunately, Orb isn't part of the Earth Alliance yet.

(But it will soon...)

"It wouldn't be too late to depart if we wait a little longer to see how the situation will be. Even the headquarters haven't said anything to us yet."

Arthur sighed. "I wonder if it's not the time yet..."

"Probably. Although I'm not sure how long will it be."

Xander was so absorbed into thinking about the current situation that Lunamaria gave him a nasty nudge with her elbow.

"Xander!"

"Ouch. Hey, what's that for?" Xander asked, mocking a painful voice.

"You didn't hear me, that's why..."

"Oh, sorry, sorry. So, what did you just say?"

* * *

Xander was about to doze off in his quarters when Meyrin's voice echoed throughout the ship. 

"We will launch according to schedule. All hands, please hurry with your final checks. Armament Team B, please head to the Third Weapons Bank. Condition Yellow has been issued. All pilots, please assemble in the briefing room."

He sat up, wiping his eyes. "Condition Yellow? Things will get pretty interesting during this final stretch of the mission."

* * *

Shinn, Lunamaria and Rey were on their way to the briefing room when Xander managed to catch them. 

"When ZAFT's drop operation will begin?" Shinn asked Lunamaria "I don't know that either." She replied. "But to think that Orb is also an enemy now. I kind of like this country."

Shinn turned away from her.

Lunamaria quickly apologized. "Oh, sorry. It must be tough for you."

"Not really."

Then, they bumped into Cagalli who was escorted by a soldier. Shinn took a step forward. "What did you come here for?"

Cagalli turned away.

"You're forming an alliance with Earth Forces who attacked you back then? How irresponsible and selfish are you people?"

"No! This is..."

"If you're the enemy, I'll destroy Orb this time!"

With that parting shot, Shinn left with Lunamaria following him. Rey salutes her and left. Cagalli turned to Xander, who was standing in front of her. "Do you have anything to say?"

Xander shook. "None whatsoever. I know you're a strong leader, Chief. But when the whole lot of other leaders pressuring you to give in, you can't do a thing about it."

"Xander..."

"Don't worry, I understand the whole affair. Well, if you excuse me."

Xander bowed to her and left.

* * *

Xander sat on the couch on the briefing room with his pilot suit on. He looked at the suit he was wearing. 

(This is the last time I'm wearing it...)

Suddenly, the bad news came in.

"Condition Red issued! Pilots should be standing by in their respective units!"

Xander grinned. "Well, that's our cue. Let's go." He then took the sword he brought with him.

As the four went inside the lift, Shinn asked. "Condition Red? Why is that?"

"I don't know!" Lunamaria replied.

"The Earth Feds are waiting for us. It's obvious, isn't it?" Xander said sarcastically.

"Eh?"

"Let's put it this way. Orb had presented this ship as a gift to the Alliance after signing the damn treaty."

"Damn it!" Shinn cursed.

The four made their way to the hangar.

"This is Captain Talia Gladys calling the crew of Minerva. Ahead of us is the Earth Alliance fleet that includes four carriers. And behind us, and Orb fleet has been deployed, probably to prevent us from returning to their territory."

"Four Carriers?"

"The Orb fleet is behind us?"

"No use in saying that now. Go into your units and get 'em going!" Xander shouted.

"I believe the Earth Forces knew about our launch and set this trap. And Orb has closed the door behind us. We have no choice but to break through the Earth Forces ahead of us. Although I believe this upcoming battle will be harder than anything we have ever experienced, we must get through it at all cost. I expect all hands to never give up until the end, as the proud crew of Minerva."

Xander smiled as he turned on the system of his unit. "Well said, Captain. But we won't give up and we won't fall either." He gently touched the controls. "My friend, this is probably my last battle with you. It's been a short time and I don't know what will happen to us but please hang in there."

After the preparation is done, Shinn was the first to launch.

"Shinn Asuka, Core Splendor. Launching!"

The catapult decks were opened as Rey and Lunamaria prepared to come out. Because both units were not capable of flying in the air for a long time, they will have to defend the ship from either side of the deck.

"Don't fall into the ocean, Lunamaria! Even if you do, I won't go and pick you up!" Rey warned.

"You're so mean." Lunamaria said as she took her position. Suddenly, Xander messaged to them.

"Oh? I never thought Rey can be sarcastic. Nice one, I'd say."

"Oh, shut up!" Lunamaria yelled as Rey grinned.

The catapult is ready as Xander prepared to launch.

"GOUF, system all green. You are clear for takeoff."

Xander felt more focused after the short prayer.

"_Xan, stay focused!"_

(I will, Claire.)

He smiled as he slowly accelerates forward into the sky.

"Xander Darklighter. GOUF, keep on rockin'!"

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	9. Chapter 9: Missing In Action

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a pilot with attitude problem was just assigned to Minerva when three new mobile suits were stolen from Armory One. What will happen when he decided to take that path in front of him?

**Notes:**  
NukeDawg, most likely, I won't let Xander re-join ZAFT but he will get a new suit though. SOON.

ChibiRulz, you...might be disappointed with the pair I've been planning to put for Luna. But I think most of the guys probably seen that coming.

Thanx for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

Jess Rabble is the main character from the SEED DESTINY Astray manga. I haven't read it, so don't go around shooting me about his characteristic and/or his placement in this chapter.

Credits to MAHQ for the small info about SEED DESTINY Astray.

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter.

**Chapter 9: Missing In Action**

Earth Forces started to dispatch numerous of their latest mobile suits Strike Dagger L. Xander and Shinn didn't waste any time in engaging these massively produced units.

Shinn yelled a battle cry. "GO!" The Force Impulse shot forward and attacked the ones in front of him. Xander grinned and took out the ones on the other side. Shinn shot down a few of them as Xander sliced up his opponents without killing the pilots.

"Tch. Easy." Xander muttered as he avoided the shots from another group of Daggers and replied with a few rounds from his 4-barreled beam gun. Another wave came in and Xander easily dispatched them.

Seeing that his side was clear at the moment, Xander pulled back to aid Minerva against another wave of Daggers. Lunamaria and Rey were too busy with their task that they didn't noticed Xander's return.

"Yo. Let me help." Xander said as he sliced each part of a Dagger unit and kicked its cockpit into sea. "You cleared them already?" Lunamaria asked.

Xander engaged a dozen of them and eventually shot them down. "Eh, yeah. They're pathetic, really."

With Xander aiding Minerva, the intense pressure were let off from Lunamaria and Rey. This had enabled them to take their time in choosing their own target to shoot down. Noticing this, Xander smiled.

(Good. If we keep this up, we'll be clear in no time.)

* * *

Shinn was taking his anger out of the poor Dagger units with the equipped beam saber. 

"I won't be shot down by these things!"

Moments later, the Earth carriers dispatched more waves of Daggers at them. Lunamaria gasped.

"Look at the number...You've got to be kidding!"

"Do we have time to be complaining?" Rey retorts.

Xander chimed in. "Indeed we don't. Remember what the Captain said?"

Lunamaria nods. Xander gave a thumb up. "Good."

Suddenly, a warning came in. Xander checked out his display. A crab-like mobile armor was approaching fast. Xander moaned sarcastically. "Oh, great. More fun."

Moments later, the compartment for the Tannhäuser's opened up and begun charging. Realizing that he was in the line of fire, Xander steered clear and took out a few more Daggers while at it. The large mobile armor projects some sort of barrier in front of it and as soon as it did that, the Tannhäuser fired. The massive red energy smashed everything in its path and slammed into the barrier the mobile armor made. After a while, a huge explosion occurred. Shinn, Lunamaria and Rey gasped when they saw the result. The mobile armor survived the blast unscathed.

"It deflected the Tannhäuser? No way!" Shinn said in astonishment. Moments later, Minerva changed its direction back to Orb and the mobile armor approached towards it. Suddenly, Xander called Shinn out. "There's no time to gawk! The ship's in danger. Get back here and take that monster out!"

Without delay, Shinn dived in towards the approaching mobile armor. It easily avoided his attack, despite its size. It then deployed its claws that radiated an intense red energy. Sensing danger, Shinn avoided the close range attack and appeared at the back. But the mobile armor shot out a beam attack from its rear.

* * *

Shinn was having a hard time coping with the mobile armor's attack power and its defensive strength. On Minerva, Xander Lunamaria and Rey were busy taking out another wave of Daggers. 

"Tch. Why this kinda thing just HAVE to happen? TO ME?" Xander cursed as he shot down another Dagger unit.

"Oh, stop moaning." Lunamaria said as she took out another one.

Then, a voice from the Orb military echoed. "Calling the ZAFT battleship Minerva. You are currently approaching the territorial waters of the Orb Union. Our country will not permit you to enter our territory. Please change your course immediately." Seeing that Minerva didn't change its course, the ships from Orb fired a few rounds of cannon that just hit the waters near it.

"Scum. They finally joined the Feds." Xander muttered a curse. Then, his sense tingled and saw Shinn was distracted by the events happened as the mobile armor approaching in. Xander quickly adjusted the output settings for his unit and zoomed out towards the distracted young ace.

"Shinn! Look out!"

"Eh?" Shinn turned to his display but it was too late avoid it but because Xander adjusted the output for his thrusters, he slammed into Impluse, pushing it away from harm. By now, the Gundam had lost its Phase Shift ability.

Now, it was Xander who was caught between the mobile armor's massive claw, just waiting to be crushed.

"XANDER!" Both Shinn and Lunamaria shouted. Xander smiled as the screen fuzzed. Internal explosions could be heard from his cockpit.

He managed a wink. "Ah, I messed up. Sorry guys. Looks like this the end of the line. Be seein' you guys later. Oh, before I go, take care of that bastard for me..."

With that parting words, Xander's ZGMF-2000 GOUF was crushed and exploded into pieces.

For a few moments, the crew on Minerva were stunned. Talia had lost for words and so does Arthur. Talia suddenly recalled of what Xander had said during their only meeting.

"_I...I'm tired of all this fighting, sir. I just want to live as long as I can. I promised someone for that."_

"Xander..."

In her ZAKU unit, Lunamaria was already in tears after looking at what's left of Xander's unit.

"I...I have so many things to say to him..." she sobbed.

Rey didn't say a word. He just closed his eyes.

* * *

After crushing the GOUF, the mobile armor turned towards Shinn, intending to deliver the fatal blow. Shinn was still shivering about what happened as he remembered the gruesome death of his family. Losing a comrade who sacrificed himself to save him was equally the same. 

"I won't...I won't let him die in vain!" he cried as his eyes turned dark. The mobile armor fired another round of beam attacks and he easily dodge it. He then turned towards Minerva.

"Minerva, Meyrin. Please fire the Deuterion beam!" he instructed as he avoided another blast. "And prepare to launch the Sword Silhouette!"

Shinn managed to get his unit in the line of fire and the beam hits the forehead of Impulse, recharging its battery and re-enabled the Phase Shift Armor. He then took out his beam saber and shot towards his opponent. The mobile armor fired a massive blast and Impulse used its beam saber to counter it. He managed to cut through and buried the weapon into the enemy's cockpit. It exploded and Shinn jumped away.

"Launch the Sword Silhouette!" he said.

Moments later, the Sword Silhouette was launched and Shinn detached the Force pack. The moment he attached the Sword pack, he jumped down onto Earth's ship armada and lay waste upon it with the twin swords equipped. Everyone were now speechless on the sudden change of battle.

Lunamaria gasped. "Shinn!"

After a few minutes, he easily decimated the entire fleet without any trouble.

* * *

After the battle, Minerva was on its way to Carpentaria after the intense battle. 

"Rey's and Lunamaria's unit had been received. The Impulse has returned."

Talia looked forward. "Although I like to think that they won't pursue us any further, I don't know for sure. Either way, please give the pilot a rest. Arthur, hurry up with the damage report."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Recover anything from Xander's unit?" Talia asked.

"We only recovered the remains of the GOUF." Meyrin replied.

Talia closed her eyes. "I see. Today, we lost one good pilot. Put him under the list of M.I.A." she said.

* * *

The Impulse was walking into the hangar. Shinn opened up the hatch, with his eyes closed as he remembered Xander's last words. 

"_Oh, before I go, take care of that bastard for me..."_

"Xander..."

Suddenly, someone called him from below. "Shinn!" Shinn opened his eyes to see Youran was waving at him. He got out of the cockpit and was hugged by the spiky haired engineer the moment he landed. Then, the entire mobile suit crew gathered around. "Good job!"

"I heard you did a phenomenal job out there!"

"You sure did a good job!"

"You should earn a medal!"

Those were the compliments he had heard. Shinn cleared his throat.

"Everyone, if not because of Xander saving my life, I would have never even did the my part. He was the one that should earned our praises." he said sadly. Everyone looked at the remains of Xander's GOUF after they were picked up from the sea. Rey was already there, inspecting what it's left of the cockpit. He pulled out a photo.

"Lunamaria." he said. She blinked as she made her way towards Rey.

Rey handed her the photo. "Here."

Lunamaria took the photo. Despite the massive damage on the GOUF, the picture was barely harmed. She looked at it. It was Xander standing beside a blonde haired woman. She was beautiful with jade colored eyes matching with equally beautiful smile. Like Xander in the picture, she was bearing the emblem of Dark Crimson on her uniform. She turned it around and saw a writing at the back;

_Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar – CE 70_

Lunamaria gasped in astonishment. "Claire Whitestar?"

* * *

"_Xan, wake up. Xan..."_

Xander slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on the ground with a campfire not far from him. To his relief, he saw his sword on his side. He looked up to the sky. It was already dark. He could see that his ribs was covered in bandages. He slowly sat up, bearing the pain from all over his body.

"Don't overdo it." A voice said to him. He turned to the source and saw a man sitting in front of the fire, with a few sticks of fish fried and ready to be eaten. His hair was dark blue with some parts of it were dyed in blonde. A camera could be seen not far from him.

"Ugh. Where...am I..?"

"An empty island in Orb, my friend. Your friends already long gone."

Xander flashed a weak smile. "I see. M.I.A. Not a good way to end my association with ZAFT."

He nods. "You're lucky that I found you on the shore around here. You were a wreck. The physical injury isn't much but you suffered a lot of internal injuries. You might wanna check if you're having any bone dislocation in your body."

"I see." Xander briefly checked every joint on his body. Thankfully, there wasn't any. He just need some rest and all will be fine.

The man smiled. "You have the body of a warrior, I see."

Xander sat up forcefully. "Heh. Probably."

The man turned to him. He looked young. Probably just a few years older than him. "You...Xander Darklighter of the Dark Crimson, correct?"

Xander shook. "I _used_ to be one."

The man sat in front of him with two sticks of fish. "My mistake. Want some?" He offered the freshly cooked fish. Xander accepted it gratefully.

"Who are you and how do you know about me?" Xander asked as they ate their food.

"I'm a freelance photographer. I saw you and your friends once. At Banidiya three years ago."

Xander blinked his eyes. He then extended his right hand. "Jess Rabble, by the way. Just call me Jess."

Xander nods and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Jess."

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	10. Chapter 10: Warrior Gone Astray

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a pilot with attitude problem was just assigned to Minerva when three new mobile suits were stolen from Armory One. What will happen when he decided to take that path in front of him?

**Notes:**  
ChibiShinn: Thanx for the review. Glad this story got the approval from a rabid SEED fanboy. XD Keep on reading and hope you enjoy the ride.

ChibiRulz: Yeah, Xander will be hanging out with Jess for a while. Kinda an excuse for me to write my own gaiden (side story) from there but it won't stray far from the main story.

Thanx for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter.

**Chapter 10: Warrior Gone Astray**

It was morning as Xander opened his eyes. Basked in the warmth yet fresh light from the sun, he stood up. To his surprise, he barely felt any pain at all. Remembering what Jess had said last night, he smiled.

(The body of a warrior. Maybe he's right after all...)

"Good morning Xander." Jess waved at him from a distance. With him, a net which contained their breakfast.

"Great. Fish again..." Xander muttered.

Both men were having their breakfast.

"Say, Jess. How do we get out of this island? We don't have a boat now, right?" Xander asked.

"No, we don't." Jess replied with his mouth full. "But I do have a mobile suit."

Xander widened his eyes in shock. "A WHAT?"

* * *

Followed by Xander, Jess made his way into the forest and they reached a clearing where a mobile suit was there. It was different from most mobile suit but Xander recognized it from its trademark colors and head. 

"That's...a Gundam?" Xander asked.

Jess nods. "Yep. It is called Astray Out Frame. A friend from the Junk Guild gave it to me."

Xander looked at the unit thoroughly. He spotted a camera attached to its hand. "What's with the camera? You actually take pictures in a Gundam?"

"Hey, hey. I'm a man of peace here, okay? Plus, I'm not a fighter." Jess replied.

"Really. What would you do if someone attacks you?"

"Well, of course this unit have its own weapons. But they are pretty standardized."

"I see. Is that a backpack I see at the back?" Xander asked, referring to a rectangular container attached to the unit's back.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Since I'm a photographer, I need all the arsenals to blend in with the surroundings. Get it?"

Xander nods. "Yeah. It will be suck if this unit is caught shooting a battle scene."

"Right. If you're ready, let's go." Jess said as he got into the cockpit.

Puzzled, Xander asked. "Uh, go where?"

"To the Junk Guild. Don't tell me you don't need some sort of vehicle if you're thinking of global world-trotting. I'm sure the guild have a lot of stuff to give away."

Xander paused and considered his options.

(True, I need a mode of transportation in order to start my own journey. Besides, Jess will probably start to complain if I keep on hitching his ride.)

"Well?" Jess asked.

Xander buckled his sword and nods. "Fine. Take me to them."

* * *

A few hours later, the Astray Out Frame had reached the base of the Junk Guild which is a former Earth Alliance base, Artemis. 

"Never thought anyone would use this place as their base." Xander, who was standing beside Jess, said.

Jess nods. "Yeah. But for them, it's better this way."

Then, the display picked up something. A red framed Gundam approached them. A spiky haired young man with bandanna appeared on screen.

"Hey Jess. Is that you?"

"Yeah. It's been a while, Lowe. Can we get inside for a while?"

"We?" he asked.

"Yeah. I have brought a friend. Don't worry. He mean no harm."

"Okay. Follow me. Be careful with the asteroids."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

* * *

Xander and Jess got out of the Astray unit and was greeted by the pilot of the red framed unit. 

"Jess, it's been a while. How's the Out Frame?" he asked.

"It's better than I expected. So far, I haven't run into any ZAFT or Earth Alliance." Jess replied.

"That's good to hear." He then turned to Xander. "Is this the one you said?"

Xander nods and extended his right hand. "Xander Darklighter."

Smiling, he shook his hand. "Lowe Guele."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lowe. Is that the Astray Red Frame you're using?"

"Ah, yeah." Lowe replied short.

"I see. I only heard the existence of the Astrays but never actually seen them though."

Lowe laughed. "Hahaha. Really? So, what brings you two here?"

Jess stepped in. "Lowe, can you give him a vehicle of some sort? A small ship will do."

Xander nods. "I'm willing to pay for it."

Lowe folded his arms in deep thought. "Actually, business is bad these days and all we've been getting is uh, junk. Even if we do, we could barely do a thing with another war broke out between Earth and PLANT. But I do have something a little different. Follow me."

* * *

Xander and Jess followed Lowe further down the hangar and the young Red Frame pilot stopped in front of a mobile suit. It has a pair of sinister looking wings coupled with twin anti ship swords attached to its hips. "This is it. You can have this if you want." 

Xander looked up and gasped. "A Gundam?"

Jess narrowed his eyes. "Well, I haven't seen this one before."

"Isn't this...the Strike Gundam?" Xander asked, remembering the legendary Strike Gundam from two years ago.

Lowe nods. "Yes it is. But now it is known as the Dark Strike Gundam. Model number LG-01A. A friend from Morgenroete sent the original Strike technical data to me and I built it from various materials around here. The best part is, it is sturdy enough to enter atmosphere on its own and capable of using the Phase Shift Armor mode. Plus, it possesses the Mirage Colloid and you can enable it even when you left it. This way, it won't be detected while you're away."

"Hmm. Aside from the snazzy features, this one is a large piece of junk. Besides, putting your initials as the model number just cheapens it further." Jess commented.

Lowe glared at the photographer. "I heard that."

"I...promised myself not to use a mobile suit anymore. I can't accept this. I'm sorry." Xander said.

"Oi, after the hell I went through to get you here, you better take it." Jess said, strangling Xander into a headlock.

"Hey...stop it..." Xander said as he gasped for breath.

"Jess, stop it." Lowe said. Jess released his submission lock on Xander.

"Xander, were you at Jachin Due?" Lowe asked. Xander nods.

"I see. I kinda understand your situation. But you have to think. Mobile suits isn't just meant for destruction or causing grief. It also can be used to help those in need."

The words struck Xander and he remembered the battles he fought alongside Minerva. "To help others..."

Lowe nods. "Like you, I was drawn into war but thankfully I managed to escape from it with the help from my friends. It is all entirely up to you, you know."

Xander closed his eyes. "I see. How foolish I am to see the bad side of everything."

"So, what will it be?" Jess asked.

Xander turned to Lowe. "I'm afraid I don't have enough money to buy it."

Lowe shook his head. "Nah. As long as you give me the technical data on your usage, I don't mind about the payment."

"You sure?" Xander asked.

Lowe nods. "Positively. I want to see how the unit I built and modified will fare."

* * *

Xander turned on the system for his new unit and adjusted the settings accordingly. 

(It is better than I thought. Lowe is indeed a great engineer. Dark Strike, system start.)

Suddenly, Jess appeared on his display. "Hey Xander. Where will you go now?"

Xander shrugged. "I have no idea."

"How about hanging out with me for a while. Maybe you can be of some help to me."

Xander grinned. "Returning the favor, eh? Oh well, I do owe you one. Alright, I'll go with you until I figure things out."

Jess winked. "Great. Now let's go."

With that, Jess launched out with his Out Frame. Then, Lowe messaged Xander.

"Everything's okay?"

Xander nods. "Yeah. I don't have to do much. Thanks again."

"No problem. Just make sure you send the stuff I want and we're even. Well, I'm out of here."

With that, Lowe cut off the communication as Xander prepared to launch.

"_Xan, I want you to have fun while using a mobile suit."_

Smiling, Xander moved his unit forward into space. "Xander Darklighter. Dark Strike, heading out!"

He then turned on the Phase Shift system and the color of the unit turned from grey to black. The black unit shot forward as Xander screamed in delight.

"WOOOHOOO!"

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	11. Chapter 11: The Missing FAITH

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a pilot with attitude problem was just assigned to Minerva when three new mobile suits were stolen from Armory One. What will happen when he decided to take that path in front of him?

**Notes:**  
NukeDawg: Thanx for the comment about the Dark Strike. Xan vs Shinn eh? Nice idea. I'll see what I can do.

ChibiRulz: You mean, the 'Woohooo' part? Glad you like that one. :)

Thanx for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter.

Before that, here are the specs for the new Dark Strike Gundam. Credits to MAHQ for the specs on Strike;

**Model number:** LG-01A  
**Code name:** Dark Strike Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype atmospheric mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Junk Guild  
**Operator(s):** Junk Guild, Unknown  
**First deployment:** C.E. 73  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 17.72 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 72.0 metric tons   
**Construction:** unknown  
**Powerplant:** improved ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
**Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor, Mirage Colloid stealth system, "Razor Edge" wing blades  
**Fixed armaments:**  
2 x "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in head  
2 x "Dark Excalibur" anti-ship swords, attached to both side of hips, hand-carried in combat  
2 x "Red Fury" beam saber, stored at the back, hand-carried in combat  
Shield, mounted on left arm  
**Optional armament:** beam rifle, power rating unknown  
**Technical notes:**  
The design of the Dark Strike Gundam was based on the original Earth Alliance prototype mobile suit, the legendary Strike Gundam. Lowe Guele, an engineer from the Junk Guild and the pilot of the Astray Red Frame, obtained the technical data from Erica Simmons, Chief Engineer of Morgenroete Inc in Orb and improved the design on it. From where he got the idea for the sinister looking design, no one knows.

From its weapons arsenal, it was clearly seen that the Dark Strike was influenced heavily by Lowe's Red Frame which puts more emphasis on conventional weaponry with energy saving in mind. Despite being equipped with numerous conventional weapons, the "Red Fury" beam sabers and a standard beam rifle were attached as a countermeasure should a beam type weapon is needed. The "Razor Edge" bat-like wings not only serve as a method for atmospheric flight, its razor sharp edges also can be used to cut through any obstacle/blockade and will be prove useful when the unit is outnumbered. Furthermore, with the enhanced version of the Mirage Colloid system, the unit can be safely hidden while the pilot is away and won't be detected by any type of radars.

Despite its similar basic design, the Dark Strike is not capable of using various striker packs like its predecessor but Lowe had made an improvement to the longevity of the energy battery in order to sustain the Phase Shift Armor and the Mirage Colloid for a longer period of time.

Now, on with the story!

**Chapter 11: The Missing FAITH**

Both Out Frame and Dark Strike had almost reached Orb upon entering the atmosphere. While Xander easily activated the Mirage Colloid for his unit, Jess have to maneuver his way around the Orb's sensors.

"Hey Jess. Why do we have to go to Orb?" Xander asked out of curiousity.

"Well, a little bird told me that a wedding is on between the Chief Representative and some guy called Seiran." Jess replied.

"Oh, and who is this little bird?"

"Hey, hey. Don't go around snooping for my secrets now."

"Fine. But why the wedding interests you so much? Don't tell me you're taking wedding pictures now."

"I have a gut feeling that something interesting will happen."

"What, the 'cut the wedding cake' part?"

Before Jess could reply, their sensors picked up something. "Mobile suits coming in this way!" Jess exclaimed.

"Well, let's split. Not that I need to run anyway." Xander said sarcastically.

Jess shook his fist. "Curse you and your Mirage Colloid system. I'll land on the nearby island and make myself scarce. You?"

"Hmm. I want to see what's going on. Mobile suits appear during a wedding? Something's wrong here."

* * *

The Freedom Gundam with Kira as its pilot was speeding away from his pursuers who were using the massively produced Murasame. Cagalli, who was in her wedding dress, sitting on his lap. She was puzzled why her twin brother took her away from the wedding in the first place. 

After they reached within striking distance, the whole squad of Murasame opened fire.

"Looks like I have no choice. Cagalli, get ready." Kira informed.

Cagalli nods. Kira was about to counter the attacks when the display alerted him on a new presence. The Dark Strike came in and cut through the ranks of Murasame with its Razor Edge wings.

"Strike?" Cagalli and Kira gasped. Then, a voice came in.

"Freedom pilot, do you read me?"

Both Kira and Cagalli recognized the voice and called his name at the same time. "XANDER!"

There's a loud static sound on the other end and it buzzed for a few seconds. "Whoa there! Keep it low. The speakers is about to blow off here. Anyway, Kira, is that you?"

Kira nods. "Yeah."

"Heh. Never thought you're the pilot of Freedom. The Chief is there, I assume?"

"Yeah." Cagalli said. "I thought you're..."

"Dead? Nah, I'm still alive and kicking here."

"Just where do you get that Strike unit?" Cagalli asked.

"Long story, no time to tell. There will be more of them coming here. Kira, you go on while I hold them off."

"But..." Kira stammered.

"No worries, Ace. The moment you're out of sight, I'll pull away."

* * *

With Kira and Cagalli left, Xander turned to another wave of Murasame who was approching his way. He pulled out both Dark Excalibur swords as he prepared for the incoming wave. 

Xander sighed. "Ah, man. Here we go again. First, the Feds. Now, Orb. Then what? Seems like the whole world is against me now."

With that, Xander engaged the whole Murasame squadron.

* * *

The Freedom landed on the waiting Archangel's catapult deck safely. Then, Lacus appeared on screen. 

"Kira, shall we wait for that Strike unit?"

Kira considered for while then shook his head. "No. We don't have to. Xander will know when to pull away."

"Sir Xander?"

* * *

On the bridge, Murrue Ramius and Andrew Waltfeld gasped when Lacus mentioned Xander. 

"Xander, eh? He still love sticking his nose out." Andrew said.

"Should we help him?" Murrue asked.

Andrew shook his head. "We don't have to. He's a Dark Crimson and one of my best protege. He knows a strategic withdrawal when he sees one."

* * *

Xander watched the Archangel slowly submerged into the sea and smiled. 

"So, that's the Archangel. Things are getting interesting now. Well, better pull out now. Jess probably have a lot of shots of me taking these guys out."

With that, he pulled away from the battle and used the Mirage Colloid to aid his escape.

* * *

A few hours later... 

Xander was dozing off on one of the islands near Orb when Jess woke him up.

"Wake up, man. Jeez. Just how long will you sleep?"

"Hey, I need some more time to recover my stamina here." Xander said in protest.

"Guess what? While you're sleeping, I managed to catch a few shots of another mobile suit. It's a Gundam I tell you."

Hearing this, Xander's eyes widened. "Another one?"

"Here." Jess threw a few photos. A red Gundam in its both mobile armor and mobile suit modes taking out two Murasame units.

"I bet this is the new Savior Gundam PLANT had been hiding." Xander said.

Jess looked up to the sky and sighed. "Savior, huh? Don't you think PLANT is getting suspicious right now? With five Gundam units now, they could easily win this war. Well, now that the three of them are with the Earth Alliance now, I think it's even."

Xander nods. "Yeah. To tell you the truth, I don't like Dullindal. He's scheming something. I could feel it ever since we met the other day."

* * *

At ZAFT Carpentaria Base, Lunamaria and Meyrin were purchasing some supplies for their own needs. Lunamaria pulled out the photo of Xander and Claire. 

(Claire Whitestar. I never thought that my senior from junior high was Xander's...)

Her thoughts were interrupted by Meyrin's question. "The repairs on Minerva will be done soon, right?"

"Eh, yeah. I think so." she replied.

"If that's the case, we'll be leaving soon, right? Looks like I should buy more while I still can."

Lunamaria looked at the amount of things in her sister's shopping basket. "I can see that even though I don't know why you need so much stuff..."

She let her words trailed off as she remembered what happened to Xander.

(Xander...)

"Sis, are you okay?" Meyrin asked.

Lunamaria nods. "I'm okay. Well, I better be going then."

* * *

Shinn was on his way towards Minerva. He looked at every hangar he passed to see mobile suits everywhere. He remembered the moment before Xander's GOUF was crushed. The smile on his face. 

(Till the end, he is still carefree as ever...)

Suddenly, he saw a red mobile suit approaching Minerva. Curious, he quickened his pace.

* * *

Within the hangar, the crew had gathered around the red Gundam. Its pilot got out and descended to the floor. On his chest, bears a symbol of the highest rank within ZAFT. He was carrying a briefcase with and put it down. He pulled off the helmet and Lunamaria instantly recognized him. 

"Athrun?"

Athrun didn't reply. Instead he introduced himself.

"Identification number: 285002. Athrun Zala of the special unit, FAITH. Requesting permission to board this vessel."

Shinn just arrived and saw him. "You?" He approached him. "What is this? What's going on?"

Lunamaria nudged him. "Hey, watch your mouth. He's with FAITH now."

With that, everyone saluted Athrun. Except Shinn. "Why are you..."

"Shinn!"

Athrun smiled and returned the salute. Shinn quickly pushed his stuff away to Meyrin, fixed his collar and salute Athrun.

"Is the captain on the bridge?" Athrun asked.

"Ah, yes. I think so..." Aves replied.

* * *

After changing his clothes, Athrun walked into the elevator with Lunamaria as his escort. He leaned against the wall and sighed. 

"Why were you recalled suddenly?" she asked.

"Eh?"

"What I mean is, is it all right?"

"I don't know if you'd say I was recalled. I just went to PLANT and met with the Chairman..."

Ignoring the stare from Lunamaria, Athrun asked the question that's been bothering him. "When did Minerva leave Orb? I hadn't heard about that..."

Lunamaria then filled him on the latest development and how they were attacked by the Earth Alliance. Athrun noticed that her expression was somewhat down when mentioning about the battle. Athrun decided to test his theory.

"Xander. Where is he? What happened to him?"

Lunamaria turned away as she tried to hide her tears. "Xander. He...sacrificed himself to save Shinn..."

Athrun took a few moments for those words to sink in. Another one of his friend had gone because of war. "Xander..."

* * *

Athrun was inside Talia's office with Arthur watching the developments. Talia read the paper delivered and looked at the two small boxes which contained a FAITH insignia in each of them. She then took one of them and opened it. 

"He reinstated you to FAITH, assigned you the newest and most powerful unit and sent you to this ship. And he appointed me to FAITH too? I wonder what is he thinking. And you as well."

"Please excuse me." Athrun said apologeticaly.

"There's nothing for you to apologize for. If I may ask. Who is the other one?"

"It was supposed to be Xander. But I heard he..."

"M.I.A. I don't want to think him as a deceased. But I thought he was supposed to leave ZAFT the moment we reached here. If he survived, that is."

"The Chairman wanted me to persuade him to stay but the way things are now..."

Talia closed her eyes. "I see. So then, do you know the content of these orders?"

"No, I was not informed about it."

"I see..."

* * *

In her quarters, Lunamaria was putting on her pilot suit. Then, she remembered Xander's words; 

"_Looks like this the end of the line."_

(The smile on his face. The tone in his voice. Did he just gave up on living? Was it because of Claire?)

* * *

Minerva left Carpentaria for its new assignment the next morning. Athrun entered the briefing room to see Shinn was reading a magazine. Ignoring him, he walked to the window and the thought of what happened to Cagalli, Freedom's re-appearance during the wedding and the emergence of a new Strike unit as told by Talia entered his mind. 

(If Kira is with her, she should be fine.)

He then looked at his palm to see the FAITH insignia that was meant for Xander.

(Xander, I think you're still alive but where are you now?)

* * *

Xander sneezed the moment he woke up. "AA—CHOO!" 

"Flu?" Jess asked while he was frying the fishes.

Xander rubbed his nose. "I don't think so. Seems that someone is missing me or something."

Jess smiled and handed him a freshly cooked fish. "Well, let's eat and head to Gibraltar."

"Yeah, yeah. Things will be hot soon. Literally."

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	12. Chapter 12: Mysterious Stranger

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a pilot with attitude problem was just assigned to Minerva when three new mobile suits were stolen from Armory One. What will happen when he decided to take that path in front of him?

**Notes:**  
Warp: -blinks- What do you mean...roll over and die?

ChibiRulz: Be patient about Xan-Luna, eh? It will happen.

Thanx for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter.

**Chapter 12: Mysterious Stranger**

Minerva was sailing smoothly on the Indian Ocean. Xander, in his Dark Strike with Mirage Colloid enabled, watched the ship from a distance. He decided to check things out after promising Jess to meet up at Gibraltar.

"How's everyone doing down there? How's Luna..."

He slapped his head. "Damn, why do I think of her at this time?"

Suddenly, his sensor picked up a whole lot of Alliance's suits. Xander moaned. "Oh, great. All I want to do is check things out..."

With that, he distanced himself further from Minerva to see the battle by himself.

* * *

The Force Impulse launched from Minerva followed by the new Savior Gundam. Xander checked on his display to see a whole squad of the new Windam and Dagger lead by Chaos. The pilot decided to engage Savior while a customized version of Windam took on Shinn. 

"What a cheap bastard." Xander cursed after seeing Impulse was cornered by many Dagger units. And it seems that Savior was too busy with Chaos to lend a hand.

"Dammit! What should I do?"

Moments later, Xander saw two ZAKU units came out and dropped into the waters.

"Must be Abyss. Shoot! I have to help Shinn."

With that, he turned off the Mirage Colloid and approached the battle where Impulse was.

* * *

On the bridge of Minerva, Xander's unit was detected by the radar. 

"Captain! Another mobile suit coming in! It's going towards where Impulse is!" Meyrin informed.

"Bring it on screen." Talia said.

Talia gasped. "Strike?"

"Is that the one that appeared on Orb?" Arthur said.

* * *

Athrun, in his Savior unit detected Xander's Dark Strike. "Is that the new Strike the captain had been saying?" He tried to establish communication but failed. "He's cutting off the communication?" 

Then, a text message appeared.

_I'm not your enemy._

* * *

After sending the text message to Athrun, Xander saw Gaia running on the waters towards Shinn who was pursuing the leader piloting the customized Windam. Gaia then leap at Impulse but before it could hit its target, Xander appeared between them to block the attack. Using this to his advantage, Xander shoulder tackled the black quadruped unit away. Xander turned to Impulse and signaled it to go for the target. Shinn nods and continued his pursuit for the Windam while Xander was left to engage the now enraged Stellar in her Gaia. 

"You..! Who are you?" she yelled and turned into its mobile suit mode. Xander pulled out his saber to ignite the flaming red beam.

"Come on. All I have to do is buy some time." Xander said.

* * *

Athrun watched the development and sighed. "Glad Shinn is okay but who is the pilot? He seems to be very good at using a unit that was supposed to be obsolete." 

He avoided another attack from Chaos and transformed into its mobile suit mode and engaged his opponent directly.

* * *

Shinn tried to catch up with the Windam but it seems that his opponent preferred a long range battle. 

"Damn! If this goes on..."

He glanced at the Dark Strike who was engaging with Gaia on land. But the Dark Strike seems to be content on blocking and dodging the attacks dished out at it.

"Who is that guy? He seems to enjoy the fight. And that flamboyant style of flying looks familiar..."

* * *

Xander was having fun in playing around with Gaia when his sixth sense tingled. 

(This feeling. Someone's in danger but where?)

He quickly turned to Minerva and called out a name. "Lunamaria!" Almost instantly, his eyes turned into ghostly white. While Xander was distracted, Stellar used this opportunity to slice him with her saber. With quick response, Xander easily blocked the attack with its shield and sliced Gaia's hand off with his remaining hand.

With Gaia holding its stump, Xander left and headed towards Minerva and spotted Abyss from his sensor. He also detected the presence of both ZAKU units. Without much thought, Xander hit the waters to see Lunamaria's ZAKU had been hit by one of Abyss' torpedo missile. He caught the red unit and grabbed its bazooka launcher and aimed at the amphibious unit.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO HER! HOW DARE YOU!"

He pulled the trigger and the missile hit Abyss with deadly accuracy. Not having enough, he fired more rounds until it eventually went out of ammo with most of his attacks hit Abyss so hard that it was forced to retreat but not without taking down the ZAFT submarine Neila Bongo.

Xander turned to the red ZAKU which was now able to move. His eyes had now turned to normal.

(Lunamaria...)

He saw Rey came in and he decided to leave.

* * *

The battle was over by the time Xander emerged from the waters. He could see Savior and Impulse made their way back towards Minerva and both ZAKU units did just the same. Then, Xander got a message of thanks from Athrun. Smiling, Xander replied _no problem_ to him. 

"Well, no point with me hanging here much longer. See you...Lunamaria."

With that, the Dark Strike turned around, spread its wings and left the battlefield, enabling the Mirage Colloid.

"Captain, the Strike signal just disappeared. Probably because of Mirage Colloid." one of the crew said,

"I see. We don't know who it is but he was a big help to us." Talia remarked.

"Yes. Who knows what will happen to us if Abyss managed to get to us." Arthur added.

Talia nods. "Indeed. We'll be taking a few hours rest before continuing our journey."

* * *

Lunamaria and Rey were discussing about the Dark Strike when a loud slapping sound could be heard. Athrun slapped Shinn because of his disobedience during battle. 

"I don't mind if you want to hit me, but I haven't done anything wrong! The people there were saved by my actions!" Shinn said in protest.

Another slap hit Shinn before he could finish. Athrun looked at Shinn in anger.

"A war isn't about being as hero! Don't go around making decisions on your own! If you have the power, then understand how to utilize it!"

Shinn looked at Athrun in disdain. Ignoring him, Athrun continued.

"Take that Strike unit as an example. I'm sure he already seen the prisoners but he did nothing. Why? Because this is war! You have to think of your own survival before thinking about others!"

With that, Athrun walked away from him.

* * *

On the bed in her quarters, Lunamaria was wondering about the mysterious Strike unit and how it saved her from Abyss. She was dazed during that time but she was sure that she heard Xander's voice through the line though it was scrambled. 

(Xander, was that really you? Or my mind is playing tricks on me? I'm sure you're still alive out there. What are you doing? When will you ever return? When will I see you...again..?)

Tears fell off her eyes as she slowly drifted into slumber land.

* * *

At the mountains near the river of Suez, Xander had reached the rendezvous point where Jess was waiting for him with his unit. The sun already set in the west. 

"Hey, where were you? I don't think it took the whole day just to _check things out_ with Minerva." Jess said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Well, battle seems to follow me everywhere I go. Minerva was attacked again and I was forced to help out."

Jess' jaws opened unhinged. "What? A battle? Aww man! I missed out the good stuff!"

Xander laughed. "Hahaha. Too bad, my friend. Is that a town I see below?"

Jess nods. "Yep. It is currently occupied by the Alliance and they put up a stronghold here. ZAFT tried numerous attempts on taking it out but they failed so far."

"Eh? Why's that? It supposed to be a normal base, right?"

Jess shook his head. "Too bad it's not. The base was located strategically in the mountains overlooking that small path you see. In fact, it is the only path in order to get through it. To make things worse, they put up a positron cannon at the top and that alone had virtually wiped all ZAFT forces who were brave enough to face it."

"I see. I bet this will be a good location for your next photo session."

"Yup. Well, let's go down and have some chow."

Xander grinned. "Sounds great. I'm sick of having your grilled fish every single day."

Jess glared at him. "Oi, that's an insult to my cooking skills."

"Skills? Hey, even a seven year old boy scout could do that!"

"Why you..."

They continued their bickering as they walked down into the small town.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	13. Chapter 13: Old Rival

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a pilot with attitude problem was just assigned to Minerva when three new mobile suits were stolen from Armory One. What will happen when he decided to take that path in front of him?

**Notes:**  
Warp: I see. Well, chapter updates will probably won't be as frequent as before but there's no way I'm gonna abandon it. About a skilled EA character you said, keep on reading this chap.

ChibiRulz: I don't know if I take any reference from Astray because I haven't read it. Yet.

Thanx for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter and Yvonne Norman.

**Chapter 13: Old Rival**

Xander and Jess were sneaking in the Alliance's occupied area, Gulnahan. It was still morning but Xander could already feel the heat.

"Hot damn..."

Jess smirked. "What, can't stand the heat?"

"Just shut it."

Then, they came across a long line of laborers doing their task under the watchful eyes of a few EAF soldiers. Both silently watched on how they treat their prisoners; beating them when they collapsed because of exhaustion. Jess quickly took a few shots.

"Alright. We're done here. Let's go." he said.

Xander looked at him in surprise. "Already? We worked our asses to get here."

Jess nods. "A second longer here and I swear I'll thrash this place with my suit." Xander smiled. "Alright. Let's go."

With that, both of them left from the way they sneaked in.

* * *

Inside the women's bathroom of Minerva, Lunamaria and Meyrin were having a bath in their respective booths. 

"Sis, are you okay?" Meyrin asked from her shower booth.

"What is that suppose to mean? Of course I'm okay." Lunamaria replied as she rinsed her hair.

"You've been acting strange lately. Ever since..." Meyrin let her words trailed off, noticing the utter silence from her sister.

Lunamaria finally replied. "Don't worry about it, Meyrin. I'll be fine."

"Do you...like him?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"But we barely know him..."

"I know. But there is something about him that I just can't describe."

* * *

The next day, Xander and Jess were inside their respective units, checking out the communication waves from both Alliance and ZAFT. 

"Anything from Feds scum yet?" Xander inquired.

"Nope. How about ZAFT?"

"Zilch-o. Man, do we have to do this until things actually turned into something remotely interesting?"

Jess leaned back to his seat. "Well, there's nothing we can do anyway. From what I gathered, ZAFT will certainly try their luck again sometime today."

Xander widened his eyes in surprise. "Eh? You sure? How do you know? Wait, is this from the _little bird_ you've been saying?"

Jess laughed. "Hahaha. You're pretty sharp."

"So I have been told. Don't you think it's time to tell me who it is?"

"Be patient, my friend. You will meet her soon."

Xander raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Oh, a woman? Things will be interesting after all."

A few hours later...

"Yo, Xan!" Jess shouted from his unit. "We got it."

"Yeah? Anything interesting?"

"You bet. According to the waves, the Alliance detects a huge ZAFT army heading for the Lohengrin Gate."

Xander checked the radio controls and nodded. "Yeah. I got the same thing but that's not all. Now I do think that ZAFT now have a chance on taking it out. A trump card if I may add."

"What is it?"

"Minerva."

* * *

Xander and Jess were watching the ZAFT attacking squad with Minerva among them. Then, they saw the Core Splendor launched followed by chest flyer and leg flyer. The three headed sideways into a small path. 

"Jess, is there any secret route towards the base?" Xander asked.

Jess nods. "I've heard of it but the path is too small for a mobile suit to use. But if they use the method we've seen, the guy could probably sneaked in."

"I see. Well, you better start taking pictures now. I'll be on the lookout."

"Right."

A while later, Savior, Blaze ZAKU Phantom and Gunner ZAKU launched out but they didn't go far. Then, Minerva go up and activated the Tannhäuser.

Xander was surprised. "Oh? They want to end it quickly? But I doubt that will work."

"Yeah. It won't. Remember the mobile armor you fought at Orb? They're using that kinda shield to deflect it." Jess explained.

The Tannhäuser was fired and a mobile suit unit called Gerzu-Geh activated the positron deflector to block the blast. This had caused a massive smoke screen around the battlefield. As expected, the plan didn't work and the Alliance returned the favor by firing its own positron cannon at Minerva. The ship managed to dodge the blast and skidded on the sand for a while before going back up. The Gerzu-Geh then withdrew from the battlefield to defend the cannon. Without waiting, the whole Dagger squad attacked to start a mobile suit battle.

Xander continued watching the battle with Jess clicking his camera away. Xander glanced at the red ZAKU. He smiled.

"Looks like she's doing alright. I'll probably stand here and watch the whole thing."

Then, he saw Core Splendor blast its way out within the Alliance's compound and formed the Impulse. It then jumped down towards the cannon. Now, the gun turrets and Dagger units were now drawn to him as they tried to prevent Shinn from reaching the goal. The Gerzu-Geh tried to do so but Savior came in and cut off both its arms. Suddenly, Xander detected a new presence. A customized red Windam entered the battle and attacked Savior. Both were now engaged in an intense aerial combat. Xander watched the fight with interest. The red Windam easily avoided Savior's attacks and fired a rail cannon attached to its back.

Xander wondered. "Whoa. Now where do I see that style of flying?"

Shinn was taking out the gun turrets and Dagger units within the area. The cannon had been disengaged and slowly retracted inside to prevent it from being destroyed. Shinn hurriedly made his way to the top and took out another Dagger. He then threw it at the closing door where the cannon was located. Then, he fired a few shots at the suit as it tumbled inside to cause a huge explosion, destroying the base in the process.

* * *

Xander returned his attention at the red Windam. Seeing that Savior was having a difficult time dealing with it, he decided to help. 

"Jess, I'm going in."

"Sure, sure. Just don't kill yourself."

With that, he entered the battle and attacked the Windam from behind. The unit managed to dodge the sneak attack. Xander signaled Savior to return. The pilot acknowledged this and left.

Xander established a line with the unit. "The battle is over. ZAFT had won. You better leave."

After a few moments, a female voice yelled. "You! Xander Darklighter! It's you!"

The voice caused Xander to remember. "You...Yvonne Norman? Hah. No wonder your style of flying looks familiar."

"Shut up! Now that you're here, let's settle this once and for all!"

Xander frowned. "Aww. You're still bitter about what happened two years ago?"

"To be defeated by the likes of you...is humiliating to me!"

Before Xander could reply, Yvonne started the battle with an attack from its rail cannon. Xander easily avoided it and distanced himself away from Gulnahan. As expected, Yvonne followed. "You won't escape!"

"Umm...I don't plan to, Yv." Xander said, teasing her by calling her a short name.

"Aaargh! Call me that again and I won't show you any mercy!" Yvonne pulled out a beam saber and attacked. Again, Xander dodge it.

"I don't expect any." Then, with incredible speed and reflex, Xander pulled out the anti-ship sword and sliced a hand off the red Windam.

"Now please stop. This is pointless." Xander appealed.

Then, Jess interfered. "Indeed it is. Now Yvonne. You should stop the senseless fight. Let's go somewhere and have a talk."

Yvonne muttered a curse. "Tch. Jess, you know him?" she asked.

"Of course. He's my partner in crime." he replied.

"Fine then. Follow me to Banidiya and we'll talk there." Yvonne then turned around and left. Xander scratched his head in confusion.

"Jess, you know Yvonne?"

"Hahaha. Of course. She's the _little bird_ I've been talking about. And it seems that you got yourself an admirer. Or maybe a stalker. Whichever makes you happy."

Xander sighed. "Oh, shut up. Great, just great. Now what did I do in the past life to deserve this?"

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	14. Chapter 14: First Kiss

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a pilot with attitude problem was just assigned to Minerva when three new mobile suits were stolen from Armory One. What will happen when he decided to take that path in front of him?

**Notes:**  
Thanx for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar and Yvonne Norman.

**Chapter 14: First Kiss**

It was almost dark in Banidiya. Lead by Yvonne, Xander and Jess arrived at a small encampment around the outskirts of Banidiya. After they had landed, an older man walked up towards Yvonne.

"Anything I can do for you, Miss Yvonne?"

"Yes. I want you to inform the others that these two here are my guests. I don't want to see any fights around here. And please prepare some refreshment for us. One more thing, dispatch a mechanic to fix up my unit."

"Right away, Miss Yvonne." With that, the man left to perform his tasks. Yvonne turned to Xander and Jess. She then took off her helmet to reveal a stunningly beautiful face. Coupled with a pair of dark brown eyes and a long, black hair, she truly represents the term _dark beauty_.

"I see you've grown your hair. Tired of being a tomboy?" Xander teased. Yvonne glared at him sharply and turned around.

"Follow me. Let's talk in my tent."

As Xander and Jess followed Yvonne, the two noticed many eyes were staring at them. Most of them came from the male sets of group. Xander nudged Jess. "Uh, can you tell me what's happening?"

Jess grinned. "Well, it's a normal thing when this kinda thing happens. After all, Yvonne is beautiful. And she is bound to have some sort of fan club among her group."

"I see. I never encounter this when we met a while back."

"Bear with it. Like me, you are now a marked man." Jess said with a relaxing tone in his voice.

"I'm supposed to be happy about it?"

* * *

Inside Yvonne's tent, the three were catching up on the latest development about the tension between the Alliance and PLANT. 

"So Yvonne. I don't get it. You're with the Alliance, right? Why in the hell did you supply Jess all the infos?" Xander asked after having a taste of tea made by Yvonne's servant.

"I only supply the infos because Jess wants exclusive pictures of the battles." she replied.

"Haha. Now that you're part of the group, your participation in battles makes my work easier." Jess added.

Xander glanced at him. "What, because of me getting into the thick of everything?"

Yvonne turned to Xander. "You're not with ZAFT anymore?" she asked.

Xander nods. "Yeah. I declared myself M.I.A. after the things happened at Orb. Jess here pulled me out of fire and I joined him just to even the score."

"I see. Where's your girlfriend? She's not coming with you?"

Xander looked away when he was asked about it. "Claire, she...perished at Jachin Due..."

Jess and Yvonne grew silent and the atmosphere became gloomy. Xander stood up and left.

"You switched on the wrong button there..." Jess said.

"How am I supposed to know?" Yvonne defended herself. "But if you ever see him in his _berserk_ mode, you probably think that Xander doesn't have emotion."

Jess raised his eyebrows. "Berserk? You mean Xander is the White Berserker the Alliance had been saying?"

Yvonne nods. "Yes he is. I'm not clear on the details but the Dark Crimson somehow messed up a mission on assassinating a top EA brass and was surrounded by EA troops with no chance of escaping. To make matters worse, a member was dying and in need of medical attention. The leader, Claire Whitestar was thinking of giving up but Xander, as the one that survived the onslaught said, had his eyes turned white and he murdered almost all the troops within the area. Some said that he moved like a phantom and his method of killing was beyond any normal human capable of."

"Whoa. Was it that gory?"

"Actually, it's not. The survivors said their comrades died because of internal bleeding. How did he do it, we never know."

* * *

Xander was lying on the sand, staring at the night sky as he remembered Claire and this place. This is the place where they shared their first kiss. It was two years ago, when the war was heating up between Earth and PLANT. 

_A voice called him from behind. "Xander."_

"_Oh, Chief. What's up?"_

"_Can I seat here?"_

"_Sure, sure. Please do."_

_Claire sat down next to him and stared at the night sky._

"_I love staring at the stars. And the full moon."_

"_You do? Same here."_

_Claire chuckled. "You know, we share a lot of things in common but we end up arguing each other during a mission. Why's that?"_

_He smiled. "I don't know. Maybe I hate following procedures?"_

_Claire smiled back at him. "Ah, so that's why."_

"_Yup."_

"_To tell the truth, I envy your laidback attitude. Doing things at your own pace. I wish I can do that."_

"_Chief, you can always do that anytime you want."_

"_I'll try. Can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure. Fire away."_

"_Why did you join ZAFT?"_

_Xander paused then replied. "I just want to show my parents that I can live on independantly without their money. Besides, where's the fun in living in a country that is neutral in everything?"_

"_Your parents. Did they approve this?"_

"_No. Of course not. They work closely with the Orb government after all. And my dad even denounced me as his son. He probably think of me as good riddance."_

"_I'm sorry to hear that..."_

"_Hey, it's alright, Chief. I had a lot of fun ever since I joined ZAFT. To be with the guys like Athrun, Nicol, Yzak, Dearka, Miguel and Rusty is one of my best times here. And of course being with you and the Dark Crimson as well."_

"_I see. I was thinking of going to college, get a degree and maybe get married. But when I saw what happened to Junius Seven, I felt like I have the power to make things right again. So I..."_

_Xander saw the tears formed in her eyes. "Did you...lost someone at Junius Seven?"_

"_I lost my family..." she replied, sobbing._

_Suddenly, Claire threw herself at him, crying hard on his chest. "Chief?"_

"_Why? Why does it have to happen? Why? Xander, tell me why?"_

_Xander stroked her long, wavy hair. "Chief..." Claire looked up at him. Xander wiped the tears off her cheek._

"_It's alright. I'll always be with you. No matter what."_

_Claire blushed by the remark. She then leaned in closer to his face. "Oh, Xander. I..."_

"_Uh, I..? Whoa!"_

_Without warning, Claire kissed him. It took a few moments for Xander to realize the feelings they had for each other. Then, he accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around her. Claire pulled away, with a smile on her face._

"_I love you, Xander Darklighter."_

_Xander smiled. "Yeah. I love you too, Claire Whitestar. But you have to know one thing."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I'm three years younger than you."_

_Claire grinned on that statement and placed her head on his chest. "Let the others think what they want. I don't care about it."_

_Xander laughed. "And I thought I'm the only one that have the 'I don't care' attitude."_

(Ah, Claire. I missed those days...)

"Hey Xander."

He turned around to see Yvonne standing beside him and took a seat. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier."

Xander shook his head. "It's okay, Yvonne. I moved on but every time I remember it, my heart hurts so much that I wish I died back there." He said as he looked up at the full moon.

"Xander..."

Xander turned to her. "So, when do you want to have our overdue duel?"

Yvonne smiled and brought her face close to him. This had cause Xander gasping for breath. "Yvonne, what are you..."

Before he could finish, Yvonne pinched his nose lightly. "Your defeat will come, Darklighter. Enjoy your victory while you can."

With that, she got up and left, leaving Xander red with embarrassment. "Hey, what's that for?" he shouted. Then, he smiled. "Oh well..."

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	15. Chapter 15: Redemption

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:**  
ChibiRulz: Haha. Glad that minor Xan-Yv scene got your attention. I won't say a thing about that. Keep on reading. About that update part. Is that...bad? OO

Thanx for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar and Yvonne Norman.

**Chapter 15: Redemption**

In the coastal city of Diocuia, Talia, Athrun, Shinn, Lunamaria and Rey were having a tea with the Chairman of PLANT, Gilbert Dullindal. Earlier, Gilbert had informed them on the latest development in space, the previous battle at Lohengrin Gate and about the all out war declared by Earth Federation.

"We have our own opinion about war and it is up to us to keep the peace we've been working so hard on." he added.

Then, Athrun stammered in. "Chairman, I don't know if this is a good time to say this..."

"Ah, anything on your mind, Athrun?"

Athrun put the small box containing the FAITH insignia that was meant for Xander.

"So he didn't want to stay on with ZAFT?" Gilbert asked.

"No. He is under the list of M.I.A. He selflessly saved Shinn during the battle at Orb." Talia stepped in.

"Xander is to be a FAITH?" Lunamaria gasped in surprise.

Athrun nods. Gilbert closed his eyes. "I see. No news about him since then?"

Talia shook her head. "We lost an ace of a pilot. We couldn't do a thing about it..."

Gilbert turned to her. "Don't blame yourself, Talia. This is war and Xander made his choice. We have to respect that."

"Chairman, even if he made it to Carpentaria, I don't think I can persuade him to stay." Athrun said.

"Why is that, Athrun?"

"We had a talk before we reached Orb. He already made up his mind about leaving the military entirely. Given his past experience at Jachin Due..."

"I see. It means that even if he is still alive, he wouldn't let us know about it."

Athrun nods. "Yes. It seems to be that way."

* * *

At Banidiya, Xander and Jess were ready to take off when Yvonne called them from below. 

"I'm coming with you two!"

"Haaa?" Xander said with his mouth wide open. Then, he looked at Jess.

"Are you sure?" he asked Yvonne. She nods.

"This place is getting boring. I need a change of environment."

"Hey, hey. I might go against the Feds again. You sure you still wanna come?" Xander said.

"Absolutely. To tell the truth, I'm no longer support their approach for this war."

"What about your father? He's one of the Alliance's top officer, right?" Jess asked.

"Stop asking questions! Just give me the answer. Yes or no?"

Jess looked at Xander. He raised his hands. "I have no opinion. It's your call, Jess."

Jess chuckled. "I'm sure we have no choice. Alright, you can join us."

Yvonne's face brightened. "Thanks. I'll tell the others about my departure." Then, she left for the camp to tell about her departure.

"My life will be so much fun after this..." Xander sighed.

* * *

Athrun, along with Lacus Clyne a.k.a. Meer Campbell approached Shinn, Lunamaria and a FAITH member Heine Westenfluss. Heine greeted them both and turned to Meer. 

"Thank you for the performance yesterday, Miss Lacus. I'm sure that concert had lifted the spirits of the soldiers here."

Meer smiled at him. "No problem at all, Sir Heine. It is what am I supposed to do." She was about to continue when her aide interrupted.

"Miss Lacus, we have an appointment to attend to."

Meer frowned. "Aaah. Again?"

After saying goodbye to Athrun, she left. Athrun heaved a sigh of relief. At least his nightmare was over. For now. Heine stood up and salute him.

"Heine Westenfluss at your service."

Athrun returned the salute. "Athrun Zala. The pleasure is mine."

"So, you're the pilot of Savior?" he asked and Athrun nods. He then sighed. "A pity of what happened to Xander. I was looking forward to see how the one called _The White Berserker_ performs during battle."

Athrun, Shinn and Lunamaria blinked. "The...White Berserker?"

Heine raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You never heard of it? I don't mind about you two but you Athrun? Surely you have heard this story."

Athrun shook his head. "I'm sorry. The Dark Crimson is after all ranked on the same level as FAITH. So, neither of us know what was going on."

Heine nods in agreement. "Can't blame you for that. What I heard were just rumors though."

"Can you tell us more about the Dark Crimson?" Shinn asked. Lunamaria nods in agreement.

"Very well." Heine replied. "Dark Crimson was totally a different set of group even though they were ranked the same as FAITH. Members of FAITH were given the freedom to act based on our own judgment but Dark Crimson act by the orders of the High Council. Their assignments were mostly covert operations like infiltrating the enemy, assassination, information gathering and spying. In other words, they are the council's eyes, ears and the executioner."

Athrun nods. "Yeah. But in order to be one, they had to possess various natural talents like agility, computer hacking among them. Unlike FAITH whom the members were appointed based on their performance and the Chairman's judgment."

"So, Xander was used to killing?" Lunamaria asked. Heine nods. "Yeah, pretty much."

"But why he was called the White Berserker?" Shinn asked. "He certainly doesn't look like one."

Heine smiled at him. "Well, the Earth Federation were the ones that gave him that title. Can you imagine what a person looks like when his eyes turned white?"

"A...ghost?" Athrun guessed.

"Right. According to them, he moves like one and kills like one."

"I understand about that moving part but the killing part..." Shinn muttered.

"I'm not sure about it either. The only thing I know is that his victims died because of internal bleeding."

Lunamaria backed away as she remembered Xander's expression before the explosion.

(He...was a killer. Maybe to die in battle was his only redemption...)

* * *

Xander, Jess and Yvonne entered Diocuia after hiding their units beyond the mountains nearby. 

"Hey Jess. Why are we here?" Yvonne asked.

"Oh, I just want to see a friend. She's a fellow photographer too." Jess replied.

"Hah. A girlfriend?" Xander teased.

"Oi, she's certainly not!" Jess shot back, blushing at the same time. Xander raised his hands while Yvonne chuckled.

"Okay, okay. So I assume you want to go alone on this one."

Jess nods. "Yeah. Meet me at the square in one hour. Okay, I'm off."

Then, he left. Xander turned to Yvonne. "So, what will we do?"

Yvonne stared at Xander up and down for a moment. "I think we need to buy some new threads for you." she said after looking at the journeyman clothes he was wearing. A tattered cloak (presumably used for desert outing) over a simple pair of t-shirt and jeans. To her, the way Xander dressed was out of place.

Xander raised his eyebrows. "Whaaat?"

Under the direction (or command) of Yvonne, Xander tried out a few clothes in a tailor's shop. After changing clothes more than twenty times, Yvonne finally approved Xander's choice; a pair of black t-shirt and a bell-bottomed pants of the same color.

"You have some weird taste in clothing, Yvonne."

"Shut up. I'm paying so I don't want to hear any complaining from you."

"Fine, fine. I'll be waiting outside."

* * *

Xander waited outside while Yvonne settled the bill. He leaned against the wall, looking at the blue sky. 

(The day is surely nice. Wonder what the others at Minerva is doing? What is Lunamaria doing right now?)

"Xander? Is that you?"

He turned to saw Youran, Vino and Meyrin in their casual outfit. Xander smiled at them. "Hi. What's up?"

Vino stepped in. "Hey, we thought you're..."

Xander shook his head. "Naah. I'm still alive here."

"But why don't you report back to the ship?" Youran asked.

"I'm leaving ZAFT when we reached Carpentaria anyway. It really doesn't matter to me." he replied.

"But sister is always worried about you!" Meyrin stammered.

Xander turned to her. "I'm sorry, Meyrin. I wish I could meet her but I can't. Not now."

"But...but..."

Xander shook and turned to Vino and Youran. "Other than Lunamaria, please don't tell a soul about me."

Both of them nods. Xander returned his attention to Meyrin. "Tell your sister that I'm doing fine. There's nothing for her to worry about."

Yvonne got out from the shop and saw them talking. "Xander, these are your friends?"

The four turned to her. "Yeah. Guys, this is Yvonne Norman. A friend."

"And rival." she added as she shook hands with them. "Glad to meet all of you."

Vino and Youran blushed as they introduced themselves.

"Meyrin Hawke. Pleased to meet you." Yvonne smiled at her. "The pleasure is mine, actually." She turned to Xander. "Well, I think it's about time we meet up with Jess."

Xander nods. "Alright, I have some matters to attend to. Hope to see you soon. Laters."

He then turned around and left with Yvonne following him.

"Wow. Miss Yvonne is really beautiful. Maybe beautiful than Miss Lacus. Now I'm envious of Xander." Youran said.

Vino nods. "Not only beautiful, she's quite strong too."

"Eh, you can tell?" Youran asked.

Meyrin looked on at both Xander and Yvonne. Both looked happy in each other's company. The latter just smiled as Xander did the talking.

(Sister, what should I tell you?)

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	16. Chapter 16: Dilemma

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:**  
ChibiRulz: I'm saving the better parts of Xan-Luna much later. Aww, you just spoil the female photographer part. Oh well...

Nuke: Indeed. Xan was busted alive. Keep on reading.

Thanx for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

The knight Percivale's relation to the Wolf's Blade was entirely fictional. You have been told.

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar and Yvonne Norman.

**Chapter 16: Dilemma**

As Minerva prepared for departure, Lunamaria was tuning up her ZAKU unit when Meyrin called her from below.

"Sis, do you have a minute?"

Lunamaria nods and descended to the floor. "What is it, Meyrin?"

"Umm...It's Xander. I met him in town yesterday."

The red ZAKU pilot's eyes widened in astonishment. "Really? I mean, are you sure?"

Meyrin nods. "Even Vino and Youran saw him. He wanted me to tell that you don't have to worry about him."

"I...see. I'm glad to hear he's still alive. He will be back with us, right?" Lunamaria asked with expectations in her eyes. But Meyrin shook.

"No, he doesn't want to join us again. But he will try to meet you somehow."

Lunamaria remembered what Athrun said about Xander wanting to leave ZAFT.

"I see. I understand his decision. Thanks for telling me this, Meyrin."

Meyrin looked at her sister sadly as Lunamaria wiped the tears from her eyes.

(Xander, what were you thinking? She really likes you but you did this to her...)

* * *

At the mountains near Diocuia, Xander and Yvonne were waiting for Jess to come with another _little bird_. 

"Don't tell me they went to another date..." Xander moaned.

Yvonne chuckled. Xander turned to her. "What's so funny about?"

"Nothing." she replied. Xander sighed in frustration. He then pulled out the sword and essayed a few strokes.

"Where do you get that blade?" Yvonne asked with interest.

"Ancestral family property. An heirloom."

"A good weapon you have there. I think it's strong enough to give a mobile suit some minor trouble."

Xander raised his brow. "How do you know?"

Yvonne smiled. "I'm a fencer, remember? Of course I know a good sword when I see one."

"You're saying this sword is capable of damaging a mobile suit? No way."

"With your skills, you only need to put more thought into that weapon. Then, you can go against a mobile suit with confidence."

"No kidding..."

"I'm not joking. I know that sword, the Wolf's Blade. It was used by Percivale, a Knight of The Round Table. It was tampered in spellfire and was imbued with magical properties. He used it to rescue his lover from a dark magician who was planning to made her as a sacrifice for the devil. He eventually slain the magician and saved her."

"Now that's something I never heard from MY grandfather. To think that this sword possesses magical powers..."

Yvonne sighed. "But it was just a legend told by my grandfather. Maybe it's just a myth."

Xander laughed. "Yeah, that's the most likely theory."

"Oh, looks like you two are getting along pretty well."

Xander and Yvonne turned to Jess. With him is the female photographer he's been saying about. Her hair was fairly long. Maybe longer if they weren't curled upwards at the end. She was wearing typical clothing; a pair of denim jeans and a blouse covered by a simple jacket. She projected an aura of tomboyish-ness. But Xander suspected that she went through many hardships to be where she is now.

"I want you two to meet Miriallia Haww." Jess said. Miriallia extended her right hand and shook both Xander and Yvonne.

"Miriallia Haww, freelance photographer. Nice to meet you."

Xander sheathed the sword into its scabbard and nods. "Xander Darklighter. Nice to meet you too."

Yvonne smiled. "Yvonne Norman. A pleasure to finally meet Jess' girlfriend."

Miriallia raised her eyebrows. "Eh? Girlfriend? Since when?"

"Yvonne! Not you too!" Jess yelled, with a slight blush on his face.

Xander laughed. "That's a good one."

Jess sighed and pointed his finger accusingly at him. "I know you're a part of this, Xander. You've been a bad influence on Yvonne."

Xander raised his hands. "Guilty as charged." Yvonne managed a chuckle while Miriallia smiled at her new friends' antiques.

* * *

The Dark Strike, Out Frame and Windam landed on a bay near the Dardanelles channel. According to Miriallia, a battle between ZAFT and the Alliance (with the support from the Orb armada) will most likely to happen. 

"This is the place?" Xander asked as he jumped out.

"Yeah. Here it is." Miriallia replied as she got out from the Out Frame while Jess still inside adjusting the gun camera for the unit.

"They sure know how to pick a good spot for battle." Yvonne said.

Jess got out from his cockpit with his equipment. "Okay. All done. Let's wait till all hell break loose."

* * *

An hour later, Xander detected Minerva just emerged from the channel into the ocean. A while later, the Alliance's armada came into view. 

"Alright. They're here. Let's watch them fight it out."

"You sure you can resist the urge to go to battle?" Jess asked.

"Depends on the situation. If ZAFT could survive, I won't interfere."

"And I won't hesitate of going into it if you do it." Yvonne chipped in.

Xander grinned. "You'll attack me. Right?"

Yvonne nods. "Of course I will. The battle is a good excuse for us to duel it out."

Moments later, Impulse and Savior launched and engaged Orb's M1 Astrays and Murasame's. Looking that both mobile suits were too powerful, the Orb fleet launched all their machines to attack.

"Gosh, they're desperate to launch all of them for just two suits ." Xander remarked. "Who's in charge of the fleet? That's a very bad decision."

"Coming from a nation feared for its technology, their tactic is laughable." Yvonne added.

Minerva turned facing the Orb fleet as they turned on the Tannhäuser. Suddenly, Xander detected two new presence from the sensors.

"Unknown? Could it be?"

The Tannhäuser was about to fire when a beam blast through the cannon, destroying it and caused Minerva to reel from the impact of the explosion. The battle paused as both sides looked at these two new objects. Freedom Gundam dived from the sky and stood afloat with the Archangel pulled up from behind.

"Wow. Things are getting interesting here." Jess said as his finger keep pressing the snap button on his camera.

Xander looked at Freedom in puzzlement. "Now what the hell is Kira thinking? Don't tell me they want to stop this battle altogether?"

Later, a red Strike unit launched from the Archangel and stood in front of Freedom. A female voice could be heard throughout the area as she stated her business.

"I am Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb. I demand the Orb fleet to cease all attacks and retreat from the battlefield."

Yvonne smirked. "This is childish. She left her nation in a lurch and now returns to demand withdrawal?"

Despite what Yvonne had said, the apeparance of Cagalli had caused some hesitation from the fleet. Moments later, the ship's from Orb opened fire at Cagalli's Strike Rouge. Kira, in his Freedom Gundam stepped forward and destroyed the missles directed to her. With that, the battle resumed once again. Shinn took out the Jet Windams while Athrun's Savior once again engaged Chaos.

A while later, Rey and Lunamaria launched out to defend Minerva from the deck with Heine's GOUF Ignited went out and attacked the enemy. Xander looked at the orange GOUF with interest.

"Now there's only two people I know that customized their units to orange in color. Now that Miguel has gone, the only guy I can think of is Westenfluss. He had joined Minerva, eh?"

As the battle went on, a gold colored Murasame launched from the Archangel but didn't go far as it was protecting the ship and Cagalli. On the other side, Heine was battling with Stellar in her Gaia Gundam while Kira disabled a few Windams. He then took out Abyss with its rail cannons. Shinn opened fire at him but Kira cut off his arm. He then approached the battle between Heine and Stellar. Stellar attacked him but was knocked away. Heine then fired at him but Kira sliced off his arm. Gaia, in its quadruped form attacked Kira with its beam blade extended but Heine gets in the way and the GOUF Ignited was silced in half, killing Heine in the process. Kira then kicked her away. Moments later, the Orb armada fired the signal to retreat. Seeing this, Kira turned around and left the battlefield with Archangel.

* * *

Jess and Miriallia sighed in relief. Jess then lied on the ground. "Damn. That was intense. I don't know how many photos I take." 

"You'll get more from your unit I'm sure."

"Haha. Yeah. Thanks for your guidance." Jess smiled, thanking her.

In his cockpit, Xander watched the damaged Minerva resumed its journey.

(I hope Lunamaria is doing okay...)

Suddenly, Yvonne commed him. "Xander, I'm disappointed that you didn't join the battle."

Xander laughed. "Sorry about that. The battle was too chaotic. And I'm not sure which side I should be with."

"Didn't it make sense if you sided with Minerva?"

Xander nods. "You're right. But the ones on Archangel are my friends. I just can't impose myself in there. If I attacked the armada, the Freedom will surely took me out. If I sided with the Archangel, I will have to go against Minerva. I can't do that."

Yvonne sighed. "Ah, it's alright then. It's not like I'm pressuring you into anything. We still can have the duel anytime."

"Yeah. We will have that duel you want. Just say when."

Yvonne smiled. "Sure. But you have to take this matter seriously. You cannot stay neutral too long. Sooner or later, you have to make a decision."

Xander nods. "I know. I'll make one when the time comes."

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	17. Chapter 17: Doing Things My Way

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:**  
Miaseedfan411/Mira: As I said in the first chap, do ignore my crappy 'grammer'. Well, still nice to see a new reader, anyway.

Warp: Give it a rest about the short chapters. I have my own reason in doing it.

Thanx for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar and Yvonne Norman.

**Chapter 17: Doing Things My Way**

The next day, Xander, Jess, Yvonne and Miriallia were having a drink at a cafe at the port of Tarcuius. The photos of yesterday's battle were scattered on the table.

"That was probably the most intense battle of this war so far." Jess commented.

Xander nods. "Aye. Just follow Minerva around and there are bound to be more battles."

"The sudden appearance of the Archangel just complicate things. Who do they think they are? World peacemaker?" Yvonne hissed.

"I...was with Archangel two years ago." Miriallia spoke up. The others stared at her in surprise.

"You were?" Jess asked. Miriallia nods.

"I think I understand why they did it."

Xander nods in agreement. "Same here. But the withdrawal demand was still crazy."

Then, a car cruised passed them. It stopped then reversed back. The driver got out. Xander and Miriallia recognized him.

"Miriallia Haww and...Xander?"

Xander gagged. "Oh, I'm busted. That's twice in three days. Hiya Athrun."

Athrun approached their table. "What are you two doing here? Especially you, Xander. Shouldn't you report back that you're no longer M.I.A.?"

Xander shook. "No way I'm going back to ZAFT. Besides, I'm really enjoying my life right now."

Athrun smiled. "I see. I thought we could get together again since I returned to ZAFT."

Xander blinked. Then, he laughed. "How ironic can that be? I won't question why did you do it, alright?"

Athrun turned to Jess and Yvonne. "And these are..?"

Jess stood up. "I'm Jess Rabble. A photographer."

Yvonne did the same but looked at Athrun skeptically. "Yvonne Norman."

Athrun nods. "Athrun Zala. A pleasure to meet both of you."

* * *

The five were at the pier with Miriallia setting up the equipment to send coded message to the Archangel. 

Xander coughed. "Excuse me Miriallia, can you put in a word for me as well? I just wanna get some clarifications from Kira."

Miriallia nods as Athrun turned to Xander in surprise. "You know Kira?"

He nods. "Aye. And I know a whole lot more, mind you. I'll tell you later."

After sending the message, Miriallia turned to them. "Okay. All done. I'll give a word once the meeting is on."

* * *

Lunamaria doesn't like the task assigned to her. But it was the captain's order and she'd do best to obey it. She's been tailing Athrun since yesterday but nothing has happened until Athrun left the hotel and left with Savior for a small clearing near the ocean. From the higher ledge overlooking it, she was using a pair of binoculars and radio equipments to record his conversation between him, Cagalli, Kira and Miriallia. 

"Who is the other one? The one who Mir described as the _Dark Knight_." Cagalli asked.

Before Miriallia could reply, the Dark Strike appeared from the sky and landed somewhere near Savior. To the shock of Lunamaria, Xander jumped out of the unit and approached the other four.

"Sorry for being late, guys."

Kira smiled at him. "Xander. It is really you. She was right all along."

Xander raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean the princess? But forget that for now. Who's gonna start?"

Cagalli glanced at him before turning to Athrun. "Athrun, why did you joined up with ZAFT again?"

"Cagalli, at the moment, this is the right decision to do for me and Orb." he replied then turned to Kira. "And Kira, why do you interfere in that battle? With you suddenly appear, you've caused many unnecessary deaths."

The atmosphere was tense but Kira calmly replied. "Unnecessary? Think about it. If that cannon was fired, there will be more casualties."

"That's because Orb had joined the Alliance!" Athrun yelled.

"So you think they deserved it? Tell me, now that you're a ZAFT, what will you do?" Kira asked.

"I want to stop both of you from doing stupid things! Cagalli, what should you do is to prevent the signing of the treaty! The Chairman is only trying to stop this war from escalating."

"Really? What's with that Lacus Clyne? The one that appears on television." Kira shot a killer of a question. Athrun gasped.

"Oh, that fake Lacus? She acts a little...bitchy from my view." Xander interjected. "But what's that got to do with anything?"

Kira turned to Xander. "Someone tried to assassinate Lacus in Orb and I was forced to use Freedom in order to save her. As long as I don't know who's behind it, I won't place my trust in PLANT."

Xander spitted on the ground. "Damn. Someone tried to kill the princess? Who would want to do that? The Chairman?"

"Stop it, Xander." Athrun said. "Don't jump to conclusions, both of you. There are many people with different views on PLANT. Like the terrorists at Junius Seven. Anyway, I'll investigate these things once I get back."

Xander glanced at Athrun and wondered what happened to him.

"You should go back to Orb and do something about the treaty with the Alliance." he added.

"You're not coming back?" Cagalli asked.

Athrun shook. "As long as Orb returns to the old ways, it will only lead to more chaos."

Kira looked at his friend. "So, you will fight the Alliance?"

"It can't be helped."

"Will you fight Orb?"

"I'd rather not."

"Athrun, fighting the Alliance is a lot more difficult than stopping Orb. Thing lost in war will never come back."

Athrun glared at Kira. "Stop saying such righteous words when you yourself killed so many of them."

"I know that and I won't deny that fact. If there is a choice, I'd rather not do these things anymore."

"I've had enough of this. I won't accept it even I understand it." Athrun paused and looked at Cagalli. Then, he turned around towards Savior. "Please, don't interfere from now on. Xander."

Xander turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Lunamaria is really worried about you."

"So I have been told. I want to see her but not under this circumstances. Please understand that, my friend."

"Yeah. I understand."

With that, he left with his unit. Xander looked at the red unit flew away.

"Xander, what will you do now?" Kira asked. "You can join the Archangel if you want. I'm sure Lacus, Sir Waltfeld and Miss Murrue will be delighted to see you."

Xander considered the offer then shook. "Thanks for the offer, Kira. But let me enjoy this freedom I'm having a little more. Being involved in some major war is the thing that I'm worried most."

"I see."

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys later. Miriallia, thanks for arranging this meeting."

Xander then turned around and left for his Strike unit. It raised into the air and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Lunamaria didn't know what to do upon witnessing the meeting and the revelation of the pilot of the Dark Strike. She decided that she should tell the captain about this and left with a small chopper following the trails left by Savior. She remembered what Xander had said about him wanting to enjoy the freedom he's having. 

(Xander, I'll wait for you...)

* * *

Xander was cruising inside his unit, thinking about his current situation and Lunamaria. 

"This war will go out at a larger scale if it's go unchecked. And here I am, running away from it when I have the power to do something about it. Lunamaria, under these circumstances, how am I suppose to see you?"

Then, he came up with a decision.

"I'll do things my way until the need of taking sides arises. Till then Lunamaria, please hang in there. I'll see you no matter what."

Then, he accelerated further ahead with higher speed, smoothly cruising through the orange skies.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	18. Chapter 18: The Berserker Awakens

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:**  
ChibiRulz: This story is AU with a few OCs thrown in. Of course I can't make my own OCs owns everyone else and have some demi-god powers that will change the world. If I do that, it will certainly thrills you to no end but I'll probably get a hiding from other readers. :P

Unlike Kira, Athrun and Shinn, Xander's contribution towards the main storyline matters little to the rest of the world. But this is HIS story and he is the main star regardless of the main plot. This is a story about a man who experienced many things in life, searching his place in the world as he walks on a fine line between life and death. Between commitment and freedom. Between redemption and forgiveness.

And yeah, the conversations were a little troublesome to me because I have to rely on the reviews supplied by MAHQ. Sorry if some of the dialogs caused some confusion to you. Thanx for the long comment. I really appreciate it a lot. Gives me more motivation to go all the way.

GodNo127: Nice to see another new reader. And sorry if this story is kicking your ass. :P

Oh, that part where Xander summons his Dark Strike was a tribute to Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Their characters do that a lot.

Thanx for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar and Yvonne Norman.

**Chapter 18: The Berserker Awakens**

Lunamaria handed in the report on the task and a few pictures she took from the meeting between Athrun, Xander, Kira, Cagalli and Miriallia. Talia didn't seem to surprise on hearing about the pilot of the Dark Strike Gundam.

"So, Xander indeed survived the explosion and in possession of one of the most dangerous weapon in the world. I appreciate the support he gave a few times but why couldn't he just say it?"

"He...have his own reason, ma'am."

Talia smiled at Lunamaria. "I'm sure he is."

* * *

At some unknown island, sounds of blade clashing could be heard as Xander and Yvonne were having a spar with their weapons. Xander, with his Wolf's Blade was defending his female partner's attack. Yvonne was using a thin rapier she's been carrying around. After dueling for almost a half hour, Yvonne managed to dispossessed Xander's sword from his grip. Xander surrendered the moment the tip of the rapier was appointed at his throat. 

"Okay, okay. I give in. No need to take it too far."

"Hm? You think I'm not capable of killing you?" Yvonne sneered.

"I didn't say that."

She sheathed her weapon and walked away. "A mobile suit duel. Remember that."

Xander sighed. "Aye, aye."

"If you two done dueling it out, I just got some info." Jess said from the cockpit of his Out Frame.

"What kind of info?" Yvonne asked.

"Seems that the Alliance and Orb armada moved again. This time it's Crete." he replied.

"Minerva, no doubt. Persistent bastards." Xander cursed.

Yvonne glanced at Xander. "What will you do?"

"I'm going, no doubt. Jess won't want to miss this."

Jess laughed. "Yeah. There's no way. I mean, NO WAY I'm gonna miss it."

* * *

Condition red was issued on Minerva as the ship prepared for mobile suit battle against the Alliance again. Lunamaria started up her ZAKU and waited for the order to launch. She looked at the picture of Xander and Claire she had since Xander was declared M.I.A. 

(Xander. Will he come out for this battle?)

"_Let me enjoy this freedom I'm having a little more. Being involved in some major war is the thing that I'm worried most."_

She smiled and shook.

(No, he probably won't. But I believe that we will meet again.)

* * *

Xander, Jess and Yvonne arrived at a nearby inlet on the island to see the battle. The Orb fleet managed to deal Minerva the early blow by using Type 8 incendiary shells which caused its shrapnel to penetrate the target and damaged the hull. A short while later, Shinn launched to form Blaster Impulse Gundam followed by Athrun's Savior and both Lunamaria and Rey in their ZAKU units. Xander tightened his grip on his sword and Yvonne noticed it. 

"Something's bad gonna happen. I can feel it." he said. Yvonne touched his hand gently.

"I feel that too. But we shouldn't rush things. Let's see what happens."

* * *

Minerva and its crew barely coped with the pressure mounted upon them. After smashing many of Orb's suits, Auel in his Abyss Gundam attacked. Athrun meanwhile, was fighting off Sting's Chaos Gundam while the three Murasames focused their attacks on Minerva. One of them managed to slip through and was about blast the bridge off until Kira in his Freedom Gundam took out its rifle. Later, Cagalli came in and again demanded the Orb armada to retreat and told not to forget of Orb's ideal and be the dog of the Alliance. What she said somehow angered Shinn and he attacked with a round of missiles. Kira moved in and intercepted the attack. He then proceed to attack Impulse but Shinn managed to dodge the saber attack. Shinn countered with his beam javelin and Athrun came in and attacked Kira. Kira easily avoided them and he and Athrun were having an argument. 

Xander sighed silently. "So, it is all come to this..."

Sting decided to take this advantage to eliminate them both but Kira reacted quickly by slicing off the arms and gunpods. Auel then jumped out of the water and fired its cannons at Impulse but Shinn detached it's blaster pack and it exploded as the beams hit it. Using this precious little time, Shinn threw his javelin and Abyss and it penetrated its cockpit, killing Auel instantly. Then, the Abyss sank and exploded.

Suddenly, Xander's sense tingled. "No, this feeling again..." he muttered.

Both Jess and Yvonne looked at him. "Xan, you okay man?"

Then, he yelled. "LUNAMARIA!"

Jess and Yvonne looked at the change to Xander. His eyes turned to ghostly white. Then, he vanished. Like the wind.

"What is THAT? A ghost?" Jess mumbled. Yvonne didn't reply but looked at the battlefield ahead.

"The White Berserker has awakened." she finally said.

* * *

Shinn already recharged his Impulse and was using the force pack to wreck havoc to the Windams. The Murasame trio attempted another round at Minerva but was interrupted by Cagalli. But despite her words, she was thrown away and the trio proceeded their attacks. 

At the bridge, Meyrin detected some movements on the water. "I detected some movements on the water. It is not a mobile suit nor mobile armor but it is approaching in fast."

"Can you get a visual on it?" Talia asked and Meyrin brought it up to the screen. To their astonishment, they could see Xander was running on the surface of the water. Because he was running so fast, his visual disappeared quickly.

"What on earth is THAT?" Arthur stammered.

After getting Cagalli out of their way, the Murasame trio attacked with their missiles and damaged Minerva further and taking out Lunamaria's ZAKU Warrior.

* * *

Xander had reached the upper deck where the Blaze ZAKU Phantom was. Rey looked at him for a while but then he was forced to defend himself from further attacks from Orb's suits. Xander resumed his run and finally reached the other side and looked in horror to see the red ZAKU was badly damaged. 

"LUNAMARIA!" He then forcefully opened the cockpit hatch to see Lunamaria was unconscious and wounded heavily. He carefully pulled her out and put her on the floor.

"Lunamaria! Do you hear me? Lunamaria! Respond, dammit!" Xander cursed as his eyes turned to its normal state. Lunamaria slowly opened his eyes. She smiled as her hand moved towards his face.

"Xan...der...you...came...to see...me..."

Then, she lost consciousness. By this time, Aves and his crew had reached the deck and they were shocked to see Xander. But he didn't have time to explain.

"Can you...take care of her?"

Aves nods. "Don't worry, Darklighter. We'll take care of her."

Xander turned to Youran and Vino. Both of them nod.

"Thanks. If you excuse me, I have a score to settle. He then snapped his finger as he shouted.

"DARK STRIKE!"

* * *

The system on the Dark Strike turned on automatically after it detected the matching frequency of Xander's voice. It then spread its wings and flew towards the battlefield. Jess smiled as Yvonne remained silent. 

"No wonder he was shouting all night. I have got to ask him make something like that for my Out Frame."

"The White Berserker. Let us see what you are capable of." Yvonne said to herself.

* * *

The appearance of the Dark Strike near Minerva caused everyone to gasped in surprise and astonishment. 

"Xander?" Athrun stammered but focused on his battle with Kira. Savior and Freedom went at it for a while but with quick and deadly precision, Kira sliced off each part of Savior, leaving the cockpit in one piece. Kira then stopped for a while as he and Cagalli watched at what will Xander do.

Xander got inside his unit and turned on the Phase Shift Armor. Then, his eyes turned white again as he zoomed in towards the ones that responsible in wounding Lunamaria.

"DAMN YOU!" He pulled out his red beam saber and within seconds, he took the Murasame trio out, killing their pilots instantly. Cagalli gasped at his display of violence towards her own countrymen. Then, Xander turned his attention to the Orb fleet and approached them. His mind was bend on destroying them until Freedom blocked his path.

"Stop it, Xander!"

"Kira, don't get in my way! I'm warning you!" Xander shouted.

"Xander, if you want to destroy them, you have to get through me."

Kira was surprised to see Xander's evil smile on his face. "Fine then! LET'S DANCE!"

With that, both Freedom and Dark Strike went at it. Shinn was distracted by the battle for a while but came to his senses and did what Xander had intended to do. Destroying the Orb fleet. Using the sword pack, the Impulse sliced and diced the entire armada including the flagship, Takemikazuchi. Then, his attention returned to the battle between Freedom and Dark Strike. Both Xander and Kira were already in their SEED mode and equally matched. However, Xander knew Kira's Freedom was superior than his Dark Strike. Sooner or later, he'll be on the losing side. But he didn't care about it. After numerous exchanging blows with their beam sabers, Kira called him.

"Xander! Stop it! We don't have to fight!" Kira pleaded.

"Shut it! You're the one who interfered!" he retorted.

As the two took a moment to catch their breath, a female voice called out to Xander.

"_Xan. Xan...please don't give in to your emotions...Xan..."_

Upon hearing it, Xander recovered his senses and shook his head. "Claire..."

"Xander?" Kira commed in and relieved to see Xander returned to his normal state.

Xander looked away after realizing what he had done. "Kira...I'm sorry...please say to Cagalli that I'm sorry..."

"Xander..."

Then, he turned around and left the battlefield with tears in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry..."

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	19. Chapter 19: Sorrow and Sadness

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:  
**AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:  
**ChibiRulz: Glad you like the darker side of Xander I put in. While Shinn knows what he's doing and have no regrets about it when he's in his SEED mode, Xander is more sensitive about violence, given his past experience as a Dark Crimson. I'll cover more of Xander's Dark Crimson days on some special chapters I've been planning. Probably after the completion of this story. About that redemption thing, I leave that to your imagination.

GodNo127: I don't know how much times will Xander went into his own SEED mode during battles, but I'll try to minimize this. So, don't expect much until the later part of the story. But eventually, he will be able to control his SEED mode with his sanity intact.

Thanx for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar and Yvonne Norman.

**Chapter 19: Sorrow and Sadness**

As Minerva making its way to Gibraltar, Talia had requested a damage report from Arthur.

"The Savior and ZAKU Warrior were damaged beyond repair. There is no hope on putting them back together. But the ZAKU Phantom suffers little damage and will be able to use."

Talia nods. "Thank you, Arthur." Then, she leaned back on her seat and sighed. "Not another repair at the port. I'm getting bored of this."

* * *

Vino and Youran were making their way towards the lounge, talking about the last battle.

"Damn. I can't believe how wrecked Savior is. That Freedom is really something."

"Yeah. But don't forget. Xander was using the obsolete Strike and still managed to stand on his own against it."

"Does that mean Xander is better than any of the ZAFT pilots?"

They finally reached their destination to see Meyrin among the ones that were having a rest.

"I was scared looking at Shinn and Xander during that battle." Meyrin said. "Both of them seems to turn into someone...different."

"I'm not surprised about Shinn but Xander caught all of us off guard with his display of anger. Did you see how he took down those Murasames?" Vino remarked.

"He literally turned them into sushis. Then have the guts to go against Freedom." Youran added. "Now THAT is scary."

Lunamaria entered the area with a sling to her left arm. "Meyrin! Why didn't you come by and visit me?"

"Umm...sorry sis. I just got this break myself. The bridge was hectic with all the mess."

"How's Athrun? I heard his unit was damaged pretty bad."

"The Savior is beyond salvation but he isn't injured." Youran replied.

"How about Xander? Is he...okay?"

"He took out the three Murasames that's been attacking us and he went it on with Freedom for a while before leaving."

"I see."

She remembered the concerned look on Xander's face. The aqua blue eyes. That was the first time she exactly looked into it. And she found those eyes were beautiful. Captivating. Drawing her to it.

(Xander…)

* * *

Later that night, Jess and Yvonne were sitting in front of the campfire, talking about the battle and in particular, about Xander.

"I never thought he took it seriously." Jess said as threw a twig into the fire.

"He was used to killing, Jess. Whether he likes it or not, it was part of his mission. And he still regret the things he did to this day." Yvonne explained.

"Yeah, I can see that."

* * *

Xander was sitting alone at the cliff not far from the campfire, staring blankly at the distant horizon. Tears were running down his face.

"Xander."

He turned around to see Yvonne coming from behind. "Yvonne…"

"Are you done?"

Xander wiped his cheeks and managed a dry smile. "Yeah. Sorry to have you worried."

"It's alright. Now I suppose you're considering on leaving?"

Xander nods. "You saw through me. Yeah, I'm thinking about leaving. Not sure where I'll go though."

"Then let me suggest you a place. Berlin."

Xander raised his eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"It's my hometown. Sure it's not great but its environment will suit you good."

* * *

In the morning, Xander and Yvonne were prepared to leave. Xander and Jess shook hands and hugged.

"It's been a short time, Jess. But I feel that we've been friends for a long time."

"Yeah, same here. And thanks for everything my friend. Without you, I'll never be able to get all those hot stuff I took."

"Hahaha. But really, I should be the one thanking you. Without you taking me to the Junk Guild..." Xander's eyes switched to the Dark Strike.

"It's alright. It was nothing."

"Well, time to get going. Yvonne."

Yvonne nods and shook hands with Jess. "See you around, Jess."

"I'm sure we will."

After saying goodbye, Xander and Yvonne left with their units. Jess scratched his head and sighed.

"Well, I'm alone again, I guess..."

* * *

At the ocean of Scandinavia, Kira was watching the snowfall outside the obversational deck until Murrue joined him.

"Deep in thought again?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about how the situation is developing. Not only I have to fight Athrun again but Xander too. Maybe we're wrong after all..."

"Kira, like us, Xander have someone to protect. There is no wrong in doing that. It's just that the circumstances forced him to do so. Besides, from what you have said, Xander was driven by his emotion and didn't know what he was doing until he realizes it."

"Yes. He was a completely different person when we fought..."

Murrue sighed. "I still remember him a year ago. When he came over to the mansion, there is no life in his eyes. I saw a deep despair and the lost of hope within. His eyes were more like an abyss that will suck everything around him."

Kira nods. "After spending the time at the orphanage, he gets better as he spent his days with the children."

"And Father Malchio's words really knocked him back to reality. A textbook preaching, but it works on him. But he seems to still deeply hurt of his girlfriend's death."

"I never know or saw Claire but Lacus said she knew her well. She was a member of the Clyne Faction."

"She told me that too. Heard that his girlfriend was working on a secret mobile suit project. Wonder what happened to it?"

* * *

Xander and Yvonne arrived at Berlin. It's a normal town unlike the ones at PLANT. People were going about their business like nothing had happened.

Yvonne nudged Xander. "This town is under the Alliance's influence. Don't attract attention to yourself."

"Sure. I won't."

Then, a soldier from the Alliance approached. He saluted Yvonne. "Lieutenant Norman. Welcome back to Berlin."

Yvonne returned the salute. "Thank you. Has my father returned from his duty?"

"The Colonel just returned yesterday. If you want to meet him, I'll escort you to the mansion."

"Thank you. Give me a moment." Yvonne turned to Xander. "I'm going back home to catch things up with my dad. I think you can find some place to hang out until after I'm done."

Xander nods. "Yeah. No problem. I'll manage."

"I'll find you, okay?" With that, she left with the soldier.

* * *

Xander strolled around town and bought a few things to eat. He heard thumping sounds from the alley ahead. He peeked around the corner to see three men were beating a helpless little girl.

"Come on, give us that medallion!"

"No! This is the only thing that I won't give!"

Then, the beating continued. Unable to stand and do nothing, Xander decided to help the poor girl.

"Stop it right there!"

The gangsters turned to him. "What?"

"Let the little girl go. You guys should feel ashamed for picking her as a punching bag."

Their leader pulled out a combat knife. "Seems that this guy have quite a collection of valuables. Get him!"

With that, his two minions ran at him but Xander easily beat them down. While his back was turned, the leader tried to backstabbed him.

"Behind you!" the girl warned. Xander nods and delivered a roundhouse kick at his attacker. The impact sent the mugger further into the alley followed by loud crashing sound.

Xander sighed and dragged the girl from the alley. "Let's get the hell out."

* * *

On the rooftop of an abandoned building, Xander was patching the girl's wound with the first aid pack he bought. 

"Are you alright? That's gotta hurt."

The girl nods.

"Do you have parents? Relatives?"

She shook. Xander smiled.

"I see. You're a survivor then. A fighter."

The girl looked up at him. "A…fighter? Were you..?"

"Ah, I was. Now I'm no longer one."

"Why?"

"I'm tired of it. I just wanna run to a place where nothing will bother me. If I have to die, I want to die peacefully."

The girl stared at him and her gaze fell to his eyes. She could see the sorrow and sadness hidden within.

After done applying bandages to her, Xander handed her a bread. "Here. You need to recover your energy."

She accepted gratefully. As the two had a chow, Xander extended his right hand.

"I'm Xander. What's your name?"

The little girl looked at him again and felt his sincerity. The two shook hands.

"Rina. My name is Rina."

* * *

To Be Continued… 


	20. Chapter 20: Rina

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:**  
ChibiRulz: So much questions to answer LOL. Keep on reading. :P

GodNo127: Dude, you're giving away the spoilers there! Well, keep on reading.

Shinigami Keitaro: Woah. Another new reader. Thanx for dropping in! 

Thanx for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar and Yvonne Norman.

**Chapter 20: Rina**

Two days later...

It was morning and Xander was still sleeping soundly on the floor of the rooftop. Yvonne and Rina reached the area. Yvonne sighed.

"He's always like this."

"I'll wake him up." Rina said. She then shook Xander. "Xander, wake up. Someone's here to see you."

Seeing Xander still snoring, Rina positioned herself near his ear.

"XANDER! WAKE UUUUUUUUPPP!" she yelled.

Xander instantly woke up, covering his ear. "WHOA! Rina! That hurts!"

"Someone's here to see you." Rina said, pointing to Yvonne. Xander looked at her in surprise. "Yvonne? How did you..."

"I was strolling around town and this lady asked me about a man in black with silver white hair. I couldn't think of anyone else but you." Rina explained.

Xander nods repeatedly. "Oh...okaaay." He returned his attention to Yvonne. "So, how's the homecoming?"

"My dad was happy to see me. Can't say the same about what he told though."

"Is it bad?"

Yvonne nods. "He said the Alliance just completed a mobile suit many times larger and more destructive than anyone ever seen. They'll probably send it out pretty soon."

Xander shivered a few seconds. The thought of going to battle dreaded him. Rina noticed this and pulled him towards the door leading downstairs.

"You promised me to have breakfast, remember? Come on!"

Xander smiled at the ten year old. "Ah, yeah. I did. Come on, Yvonne. Let's have something to eat."

Yvonne smiled and nods. "But first, we need to do something about the little one's dress."

Xander looked at Rina's outfit; a messed up gown. Ragged and tattered. "Uh, yeah..."

Before he could finish, Rina was beaming with joy. "Really? You will buy one for me?"

Yvonne patted her head softly. "Of course I will. We'll get nowhere if anyone sees you in that dress."

"HOORAY!" She then hugged Yvonne. "Thank you, Miss Yvonne!" Yvonne hugged her back, smiling.

Xander smiled and felt warm and fuzzy about the atmosphere around him.

* * *

After sorting out Rina's matters, the three had a belated breakfast at a coffee shop. Xander stared at Yvonne and Rina restlessly. Earlier, Rina chose an outfit similar to Yvonne; the one that only royal swordsman will wear. The material wasn't the same as Yvonne's but the style and flair were almost the same. 

"Xander, what's wrong?" Rina asked as she munched a slice of cake.

"Eh, ah, nothing..."

Yvonne glared at him. "You have something to say, just spill it. It's not like I'm gonna kill right now anyway."

"Eh, yeah. You won't kill me? Riiiight."

"Don't test me, Darklighter."

"Okay, okay." He breathed in and breathed out. "Seeing you two wearing almost the same outfit, I can't help to think that you two are sisters."

"Sisters?" The two looked at each other. Then, they laughed.

"Is it funny?"

Yvonne shook. "Not at all. I'm glad, actually." Rina looked at her. "Miss Yvonne?"

"I...had a sister but she died a few hours after birth. If she's still alive, she 'll be your age, Rina."

"Miss Yvonne..."

Suddenly, the whole town turned dark. This had caused the residents came out to see what happened. Xander, Yvonne and Rina went out and saw a mobile armor hovering over them. Yvonne gasped.

"That's Destroy Gundam. The one my dad told me..."

"Good grief. How will ZAFT go against that one?"

Suddenly, the Destroy Gundam launched a few rounds laser attacks around the city. Explosions happened and chaos ensued as the town folks frantically ran for cover.

"Quick, let's go to our suits and get the hell out!" Xander yelled amidst the noise.

Yvonne nods and turned to Rina. "Let's go, Rina."

Rina nods. "Em! Let's go!"

* * *

A short while later, ZAFT forces appeared to confront the mobile suit but they were easily overwhelmed by the powers of Destroy. The trio didn't have the time to look at the battle as they struggled to make their way out of the city. As they ran, Rina dropped a medallion she's been carrying around. Seeing this, she tracked back towards the place she dropped it. 

"Rina!" Xander yelled.

"I have to get the medallion!" she replied.

Xander motioned to Yvonne. "Wait here."

Without waiting for reply, Xander traced his steps towards Rina.

"RINAAAA!"

Then, his sense screamed a warning. A few blasts from Destroy were approaching the place where Rina was.

"RINAAAA!"

Xander leapt forward to at least push her aside but was thrown away by the impact of the blast. He recovered and searched for Rina. To his horror, he found her under the debris. She was still alive, holding the medallion.

"Rina!"

Xander approached her and tried to remove a boulder but failed. Yvonne came over to help but still couldn't remove it. Yvonne held Rina's hand.

"Rina, hang in there. We'll get you out."

"DAMMIT!" Xander cursed as gasped for breath. Rina shook her head.

"It's alright, Xander, Miss Yvonne. I've survived on many occasions. I think my luck has run out..."

"Shut it! Stop pretending to be an adult!" Xander yelled at her as he tried once again to remove the boulder. Rina smiled.

"I'm sorry...I don't think I can last any longer. The rest of my body had gone numb. I couldn't move myself..."

Yvonne held her hand tighter, tears running down from her eyes. "Rina! Don't say that!"

Rina smiled at her. "Can I...call both of you as my sister and brother?" Yvonne nods. Xander did the same as he cursed himself silently.

"Sister...brother...knowing you two...is the best memory...of...my...life..."

Suddenly, Xander remembered one of Claire's last words before she was wiped out by GENESIS.

"_Being with you, is the best time of my life."_

With that parting words, Rina died. With a smile forming on her face as she's just sleeping. Yvonne cried heavily and kissed her on the forehead. Xander couldn't take it anymore and let out a scream of anguish and hate.

"AAAAAAARGHHHHH!"

He then wiped his tears away and held his sword tighter. He then looked at the Destroy Gundam.

"Yvonne, can you take care of things here?"

Yvonne nods solemnly. "I'll make sure that our sister have a proper burial."

"Thanks."

He then snapped his finger and called his unit.

"DARK STRIKE!"

* * *

The Destroy Gundam had transformed into its mobile suit form as it was dealing with both newly arrived Freedom and Impulse. Despite their difference in previous battles, Kira and Shinn worked together pretty well in giving the larger mobile suit a problem. Suddenly, Shinn paused and then prevented Kira from attacking Destroy. Not only that, the Freedom had to deal with Colonel Neo Lorrnoke in his Jet Windam. Xander arrived at the battle scene and pondered his next action. 

"Xander, you're here!" Kira's voice echoed.

"Yeah. You keep them distracted. I'll try to cripple off that thing's attacks."

Then, the Dark Strike's Razor Edge wings spread apart like an angel of death and then zoomed in towards the left side of Destroy. Using the sharp wings, Xander did a drive-by and sliced off the fingers of Destroy. Stellar who was piloting Destroy was enraged and attempted to get rid of him. Xander easily avoided her attacks and sliced off another set of fingers. This time on the right side.

His sense tingled and saw the Jet Windam coming at him. Neo fired a few rounds with his beam rifle but Xander easily dodged the attacks. Now he didn't have to think about avoiding a fight. If he gets attacked, the only thing to do is to fight back. He then pulled out his beam saber and both him and Neo clashed.

* * *

Inside the Minerva, Lunamaria was watching the battle with the rest of the crew. She watched on the battle between the Dark Strike and Windam. From the way Xander fights, she could see that he was keeping his emotions in control. Unlike the last battle where he went berserk and attacked everyone in sight. 

(Xander...)

* * *

Xander could feel the change in him. Despite Rina's death, he was still in control of himself. This had enabled him to be on par with the supposedly superior Windam. After exchanging attacks for godknowshowlong, Neo was attacked from behind by the Archangel and was taken out. Xander grinned in satisfaction and turned to the battle between Freedom and Destroy. Seeing that Shinn was acting as if he was siding with the gigantic suit, Xander decided to straighten things up. 

"Shinn! What are you doing? You are suppose to support Freedom in taking that monster down!"

"Shut up. You're no longer with ZAFT. And I don't have the obligations to obey you." Shinn replied with contempt. Then, he prevented Freedom from attacking Destroy again. Xander cursed. Then, he approached Impulse and attacked. Shinn avoided the attack.

"What are you doing?"

"Stop thinking about yourself, you stupid fool! I don't care what happened between you and that monster's pilot. The fact is, she killed a lot of innocents!" Xander yelled.

"You...don't have the right to say that about Stellar!"

With that, Shinn turned on his SEED mode and attacked Xander relentlessly. Xander avoided the attacks but he came under intense pressure from Shinn.

(Damn. He really ticked off...)

Xander continuously parried Shinn's beam saber attacks until the younger ace managed to cut off the Dark Strike's left arm. Xander countered with an attack aimed at the area below Impulse's cockpit. Shinn dodged it and thrusted his saber towards the black Gundam's cockpit. Cursing, Xander quickly pulled out a disc containing the technical usage of the unit and ejected from the cockpit. The beam weapon was buried into it and the Dark Strike exploded.

* * *

Athrun and Lunamaria were shocked to see the destruction of Dark Strike by the Shinn but didn't say a word about it. 

Athrun shook his fist. "Xander. Will you survive again?"

Lunamaria clearly understood why Xander had to engaged Shinn and knew the current situation. This is war. And she have to accept this. However, she believed that Xander survived this.

(Xander, I believe in you...)

* * *

On the war-torn city of Berlin, Xander regained his footing and watched the destruction of Destroy Gundam by Kira. 

"Congrats, Kira. Glad you got rid of that big pile of junk."

He pulled out the disc from his pocket and sighed.

"Now how in the hell am I gonna send this stuff back to Lowe when I have the Dark Strike blown up by some rookie? Damn that kid. Always acting by his impulse. No wonder he gets to pilot that thing."

"Xander!"

He looked up ahead of him and saw Yvonne was running straight at him.

"Huh? Yvonne..."

"Are you...okay?"

"Me? Of course I'm okay. I barely managed to get out though. How are things around here?"

"Well, as you can see, that thing thrashed this place pretty good."

"How's your dad?"

"He's fine. He managed to escape from the bombardment. By the way, me and other soldiers managed to get Rina's body from the rubble. Do you want to see her for the last time?"

Xander nods silently. "Please. I want to see our sister for the very last time."

Yvonne held his hand as Xander shivered, trying to contain his feelings. "It's alright, Xander. You can cry all you want."

Suddenly, Xander hugged Yvonne, catching her off-guard. Then, she heard him sobbing on her shoulder. She then hugged him in return as they both cried for their newly found but now lost sister.

"Rina..."

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	21. Chapter 21: Redeem Oneself

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:**  
Shinigami Keitaro: I'm a Malaysian. Born and bred. Born in KL but live in Selangor.

RVD: Where the hell you've been, my man? Well, can't blame you on having a life, right? Glad to see you back.

Wow, never thought Rina's death would saddened you guys. Thanx for the reviews. Keep 'em coming!

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar and Yvonne Norman.

**Chapter 21: Redeem Oneself**

Xander and Yvonne were paying their last respect over Rina outside the city. Yvonne then planted some flowers near the grave while Xander held the medallion that was Rina's precious possession. Upon inspection, he found a small button on the side of it and pressed it. The medallion was opened to reveal a small picture of the younger Rina with an adult couple most likely to be her parents.

"Rina..." he muttered as he closed it.

"Xander, I'm done here." Yvonne informed.

Xander nods and placed the medallion on the grave. "Rina, I have decided to fight. I want to do whatever within my power to make things right again. And thank you for the wonderful memories..."

Yvonne knelt and clasped her hands together. "Rina, unlike Xander, I barely know you but I always feel that we've been together for a long time. I'm happy and glad to see you as my own sister. Seeing your happy face and beautiful smile reminds me how much more there is to life other than fighting. Like Xander, I thank you for short but wonderful memories of our time together. Goodbye Rina, my sister. May your soul finally, rest in peace..."

Upon finshing, she burst and hugged Xander, crying on his chest. Xander gently carress the flowing black hair. Then from the corner of his eye, he saw Claire, standing not far from the grave.

(Claire...)

"_Xan, please live. For our sake..."_

(Our...sake?)

Then, Rina appeared beside Claire. She happily smiled and waved at him.

"_Yeah. Like Claire said, we want you to live. You don't have to die because of us."_

"_Xan, even if you don't want to fight, you can always help others in many other ways..."_

Xander nods and both of them smiled. With a blink of an eye, they vanished.

* * *

At the deck of the Archangel, Kira was thinking about the recent battle against Destroy Gundam and Xander's fate upon the destruction of the Dark Strike. 

"Xander..."

"Kira, I've been looking for you."

Kira turned to see Cagalli took her place beside him. "Thinking about Lacus?"

He smiled and shook. "Not exactly. I'm thinking of what happened to Xander after his unit was destroyed by Impulse."

Cagalli turned away when she heard that name.

"You still haven't forgive him for what he did, don't you?"

"I...don't know..."

"I'm sure he didn't expect you to do so. But unlike you, we already known him for a long time. Especially Lacus. Xander never wants to fight. Let alone killing."

"But he USED to kill, right? How could that be any different?"

"Cagalli, he suffered the loss of his loved one two years ago. That was enough reason for him to change. We all saw his condition when we first met him. The look in his lifeless eyes were begging for us to kill him. For him, death was his only redemption of what he did."

"That guy..." Cagalli muttered

"Almost every single day, he tried many ways of commiting suicide. And when his emotion went out of control, he was difficult to deal with. But Lacus was the only one that could stop him from doing anything foolish."

"I..."

"I don't expect you to forgive him but please understand his feelings. That's all I ask."

* * *

Xander and Yvonne had returned to the latter's camp at Banidiya to check things out. 

"Miss Yvonne! Thank goodness you're okay." Benedict, her servant shouted as soon as they landed.

"Of course I'm okay. How's the camp?"

"Everything is doing fine but with ZAFT gaining more and more influence, it is not wise for us to stay here. Especially after Dullindal declared total war against the Federation."

"I see. Instruct everyone to evacuate to our enclave. On the double. And I mean EVERYONE."

Benedict bowed and left to carry out the orders. Yvonne turned to Xander.

"You're going with us?"

Xander shook. "No. There are things that I must do even I have to do it by myself."

"I see." She then looked at her Windam and returned her attention to Xander. "Take my unit."

Xander was perplexed by her words. "What?"

"I said take my Windam. I have no use of it at the moment but I'm sure you're gonna need it."

"But...I...you..."

Yvonne gave a death glare at him. "I said, TAKE IT, Darklighter."

Xander sighed. "You sure you're not gonna need it?"

Yvonne smiled and shook her head. "I have to be with my men for now. A leader can't abandon her group, right?"

"Ah, you're right on." Then, Xander got into the Windam and waved at her.

"We'll see each other again, right?" he asked.

Yvonned grinned. "The duel. Just remember the duel."

* * *

Aboard Minerva, Lunamaria was thinking about the Operation Angel Down. And of Xander. 

(Xander...how are we going to see each other under this situation? Please tell me...)

"Luna."

She turned around to see Shinn in his pilot suit. "Are you okay?"

She nods. "I'm...fine."

"Listen Luna. I'm sorry about what I did to Xander..."

Lunamaria shook her head. "How many times do you have to say that? It's alright. I understood the whole situation, okay?"

"Eh, yeah. Sorry. Okay, I have to get ready then. This time we'll take down the Archangel."

With that, Shinn left for the briefing room. Then, Athrun came over. "Thinking about him again?"

Lunamaria smiled. "Hehe. You got me there. You've been with him at the academy, right? Can you tell me how he was during those days?"

"Let's see. Among us graduates, Xander was actually the first member of our group. But somehow his progress was really fast and he managed to cover all the training in just a few months compared to us which was a year. But because of his problems, he kept on failing to graduate. And he seemed to be content on doing so. It was his second year at the academy by the time we graduated."

"According to records, he had discplinary problems, right?"

"He was but mostly minor things like turning in late, took everything in the lesson easily and to some extent, argued with instructors. He and Miguel...were best friends though they quarreled a lot. But for some reason, Yzak didn't like him though."

"But I didn't see him in the graduation picture other than you guys. What happened?"

"I've heard he was called upon and drafted into Dark Crimson right after graduation. But even before that, Xander was assigned to them and did many secret missions for the Council."

"Do you...know anything about Claire Whitestar?"

Athrun shook. "Other than that she was the leader of the Dark Crimson, no, I don't."

* * *

On the freezing terrain of North Pole, Xander was trying hard to locate Archangel with his radio equipment but failed. 

"Damn, I thought the ship is around here..."

Suddenly, Xander detected a mobile suit not far from his position but the signal disappeared. Cursing, Xander donned some thick clothing and got out of his unit. After around 15 minutes of trudging on the thick snow, Xander saw an AWACS DINN unit seemed to be stalking something.

(Oh? A peeping Tom. Oh, the joy.)

Suddenly, the DINN turned to Xander and aimed its rifle at him. He smiled.

"I'll rip the gun before you shoot. Trust me."

With that, the DINN pulled the trigger but there was no shot because Xander suddenly appeared on top of the rifle and took out the its tip with his sword. He then jumped back down and glanced at his sword.

"Wow. This sword is indeed magical like Yvonne said."

The stunned DINN regained its composure and attacked Xander with its sword. But because of Xander's training from his Dark Crimson days, he easily avoided them. He then landed on top of its head and looked at where the unit was peeking. He spotted the Archangel.

"Shoot! Now that's a reason why I should take you out."

Xander thrusted down his weapon into its eye to disrupt the visual. He then made his way to the cockpit and smashed it open with the magical sword. Xander pulled out the male pilot and pointed his sword at him. The pilot could've swore that he saw the tip of the sword was burning. Xander threw the pilot all the way to the ground and checked the system. To his dismay, the ship's presence had been made known and ZAFT forces and Minerva were on their way to take them down.

"Shoot!" Xander then destroyed the controls and jumped out. He pulled the pilot from the snow and looked at him straight in the face.

"You have to walk, my friend."

* * *

The battle had already begun with Impulse and Freedom were fighting each other and Minerva and Archangel were battling to see which side was better eqipped for victory. Minerva also had some aid from a land battleship nearby and Xander decided to take that out to nullify the advantage. As he was approaching it, the ship detected his presence and fired all turrets at him. Xander avoided these with ease and took out each turret and cannon with the beam rifle. After that, he destroyed the main thrusters to stop them from going further. 

"Good. Now, be a good boy and watch the battle."

He then moved on to take out the mobile suits that are attacking Archangel.

* * *

On the Archangel, Miriallia detected Xander's Windam unit approaching them. She knew that the red Windam belongs to Yvonne but there was no way she could pilot it with relative ease. She knew one person with that style of flying. 

"Captain, the Windam requested a communication." She told Murrue. "Shall I pacth it through?"

Murrue nods. A while later, Xander's face appeared. "Ahem. Xander Darklighter here. I came to help you guys."

"Xander!" Murrue exclaimed. "I thought you're..."

Xander smiled. "Hush now, Captain. I'm still alive here. Guess surviving after the explosion is becoming a habit to me."

"But why would you want to help? You have friends at Minerva, right?"

"Yeah. But I trust that you guys won't kill them, right?"

Murrue nods and Xander then turned to Cagalli who was standing just behind the captain's seat.

"I know you won't forgive me for what I did but please let me redeem myself in this battle. After that, I'll turn myself in. You can do whatever you want."

"I..."

Before Cagalli could finish, Xander hastily left to engage ZAFT's mobile suits. Xander smiled to himself as he took each suits down.

(After this battle I might not be able to see her but I don't care as long as I can atone for what I did...)

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	22. Chapter 22: Take Me To Your Heart

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:**  
ChibiRulz: Your question will be answered here!

GodNo127: Glad to see you're still glued to this story.

The chapter title and lyrics were taken from the song Take Me To Your Heart by Rick Astley.

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar and Yvonne Norman.

**Chapter 22: Take Me To Your Heart**

"Captain! We have lost the support from Captain Willard. His ship was left stranded." Meyrin informed Talia onboard Minerva.

"Was it because of that red Windam?" Talia wondered as she watched the Windam used its rail cannon to disable a line of mobile suits. Then, it disabled a few more within moments.

"No Naturals possess that kind of speed and reaction. Unless he is a CPU Extended or a Coordinator." she thought.

* * *

"Phew. That's the last of them." Xander heaved a sigh after dispatching the last of ZAFT's mobile suits. "Darklighter to Archangel. How is the situation over there?" 

"Not good. Minerva is having us on the run." Miriallia replied.

Xander looked at the Archangel and was dismayed at the ship's damage. Then, the Minerva activated the Tannhäuser and prepared to fire at Archangel. Cursing, Xander quickly made his way towards Minerva to take out the cannon but it was too late. The devastating blast was fired but fortunately, the Archangel avoided the direct hit but that doesn't prevent it from sustaining further damage. It landed on the water and slowly sink.

"Dammit!" Xander cursed aloud took out the Tannhäuser with his beam rifle.

* * *

Lunamaria reeled upon the impact of the explosion from the destruction of the Tannhäuser. Then, she saw the Windam left for the Archangel. Suddenly, her instinct called out a name. 

"XANDER!"

* * *

Xander was making his way towards Archangel when he felt a pain on his chest. Almost instantly, he knew the cause. 

"This pain...ugh...Luna...maria..."

Then, he turned towards the battle and was shocked to see Impulse's anti ship sword penetrate Freedom's cockpit. Then, the well known mobile suit exploded.

"KIRAAAA!" he screamed.

* * *

Shinn was laughing to himself after he succeeded in destroying Freedom. Then, he detected a mobile suit right in front of him. He looked at Xander's red Windam floating in front of him. Xander then pointed his rail cannon at Shinn before the latter could move. 

"Don't try it, Impulse Boy."

"You...Xander..." Shinn muttered.

"Yes. As you can see, I'm still alive. But I won't fight you at this time. At least not yet. I'm here just to pick some stuff. And do tell the Chairman that I'm no longer his toy in this game of his."

"A...game?"

"You know soon enough, kid. Be seeing ya."

With that, the red Windam left, holding something important in its hands.

* * *

Inside the mobile suit hangar of Archangel, Xander slowly lowered and opened his unit's hand to reveal Freedom's cockpit with Kira still alive in it. Cagalli rushed at Kira and called for medical team. Xander got out of his unit and approached the Princess of Orb. 

"I kept my promise. Just do as you please."

Cagalli looked at him deeply in the eyes. She could see that beneath that beautiful blue eyes, there's an emptiness in it. Like a black hole. She could also see the sadness hidden within.

She nods. "Very well. Xander Darklighter, I just can't forgive you nor kill you but as a punishment for what you did, I'm assigning you to this ship as a mobile suit pilot."

Xander blinked his eyes upon hearing his 'sentence'. Then, he nods. "Very well, I accept this...punishment."

Cagalli turned around and made her way towards where the medical team brought Kira. Then, she smiled.

(Thank you, Xander...)

* * *

After putting on the Orb official uniform, Xander made his way towards the Captain's office. He pressed the button. 

"Come in." a female voice echoed from the room.

Xander entered the room to see Murrue was waiting for him with a smile. He saluted her.

"Good to see you again, Murrue...I mean, Captain. Xander Darklighter reporting for duty."

"You can drop the formalities, Xander. How are you doing?"

"Still alive and kicking."

"It's been almost a year, is it?"

He nods and Murrue poured down a glass of wine and handed it to him. "You're legal, right?"

Xander grinned. "I'm 18. So, yeah..."

Xander took a sip. "Where's Andrew?"

"Sir Waltfeld is currently on Eternal with Miss Lacus. They have some matters to sort out."

"I see. Where are we heading, if I may ask?"

"We're going back to Orb. This ship is in need of some serious repair."

Murrue then stared at Xander for a short while. Xander blinked. "Is there anything wrong?"

Murrue shook. "No. But I can tell from the look in your eyes that you have went through so many things since the last time I see you."

Xander shrugged. "Well, yeah. More or less."

* * *

Kira slowly woke up as he regained his consciousness. Cagalli happened to be entering the room with Miriallia, bringing some food for him and the captive from the Alliance, Neo. 

"Are you alright?" she asked as he put down the tray next to the bed. Kira smiled and nods.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"You have to thank Xander. He was the one that saved you."

Kira turned to Xander who was standing at the entrance. "Yo."

"Thanks, Xander."

"Hey now. It's just a human nature to save others, right?"

"Glad you didn't suffer any fatal injuries." Cagalli informed.

"Yeah. But I just lost Freedom. I just can't believe it..." Kira lamented.

"Kid, you deserved that for underestimating the Impulse pilot." Neo interjected from across the room. "Unlike others that I encountered, he is an aggressive pilot and he keeps improving as the war went on."

(Ouch. That's gotta hurt, Kira.) Xander thought.

Neo turned to Xander. "You're the one that used that black Strike, right?"

Xander nods. "The one and the same. Xander Darklighter, pleasure to meet you."

"Colonel Neo Lorrnoke. Well, the title means nothing now anyway."

"Nope. You're still a colonel even if you're a prisoner here. To me, at least."

* * *

At the hangar, Xander was preparing to get into his Windam when Cagalli called him. 

"Xander, where are you going?"

"I...have to see someone. She is the only one I care right now." He then smiled. "Don't worry, I'll return ASAP."

"You better."

"Yeah."

The catapult deck has been opened. Xander sent a message to the bridge. "Captain, I'm heading out."

"Go ahead. But please be careful." Murrue replied.

"I will. Xander Darklighter. Windam, heading out!" Then, he pushed forward and flew into the sky.

* * *

At the ZAFT base of Gibraltar, Lunamaria was alone in her room and was about to take off her uniform when she heard a knock on the window. Feeling suspicious, she cautiously approached the window and opened it. Then, she peeked outside to see a figure clad in black cloak standing in the rain in the dark of night. 

"Who are you?" she shouted as she scrambled for her gun. The figure slowly took off his cloak to reveal himself.

"Lunamaria, it's me."

Lunamaria was stunned. "Xan...der..."

* * *

After getting inside her room, Xander and Lunamaria just stared at each other, not sure how to start. Lunamaria decided to start things. 

"Why...are you here..?"

"That's...uh...I just came over to see you."

Lunamaria turned beet red. "That's..."

"Really. I came over to see you. Nothing else."

"Xander...to tell the truth, I want to see you too..."

"I know. I kinda felt it."

Then, the silence continued. This time, Xander spoke up.

"Lunamaria, I...have something to say..."

"What is it?"

Xander approached her slowly the stopped. "Lunamaria Hawke, I...love you..."

She gasped.

"I've spent many times wondering about this feeling I have for you and realized that it was the same feeling when I fell for Claire..."

"Xander..."

"Well, I just said my piece. I have to go now."

With that, Xander opened the window and prepared to left. Suddenly, Lunamaria hugged him from behind.

"Lunamaria..?"

"How could you be so mean? Running away without hearing of what I have to say?"

Xander smiled. "I'm sorry. Maybe I'm just a coward..."

Burying her face at Xander's back, Lunamaria whispered that was loud enough for Xander to hear.

"Xander Daklighter, I love you too. So please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone..."

_Take me to your heart  
Never let me go  
If you knew what I'm feeling  
You would not say no_

Xander touched her hand, smiling.

"Lunamaria, I'm so happy. But I don't think I can be by your side at the moment..."

"Then take me with you! I don't care where!"

Xander turned around and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I just can't."

"Xander, you're cruel..." Lunamaria sobbed.

Xander thought for a while before he replied. "Alright. I'll be with you for tonight, okay?"

Lunamaria nods and kissed him. Xander accepted and the two fell on the bed, still embracing each other, pouring out their feelings that were kept for so long.

(Lunamaria...I love you.)

(I love you too...)

(When this war is over, we'll be together...always...)

_Take me to your heart  
Never let me go  
For your love, for your love  
Is all I need to know_

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	23. Chapter 23: Homecoming

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:**  
ChibiRulz: As I said, Xan-Luna WILL happen.

RVD: Ahem. No comment. Keep on reading.

GodNo127: Yes, yes. I'm writing here.

NukeDawg: Yea. I know the battles were too brief because I relied on the episode summaries at MAHQ. But that will change when Xander gets a new unit to replace Yvonne's customized Windam.

Shinigami Keitaro: Terima kasih kerana setia membaca cereka ini.

I'm thinking of writing a sequel but that all depends on your feedback. If I got good enough comments on this story upon completion, the sequel will follow and I can totally ditch the extremely happy ending I've had in mind. BTW, am I the only one thinks that Erica Simmons is attractive?

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar and Yvonne Norman.

**Chapter 23: Homecoming**

It was almost dawn as Xander donned his cloak. After double-checking his equipments, he moved towards Lunamaria, who was still sleeping and covered in blanket. Xander gently stroked her hair and kissed her.

(See you, Lunamaria...)

Then, he opened the window, got outside and closed before he left. Lunamaria opened her eyes and looked at the window. Then, she smiled.

(See you too, Xander...)

* * *

Later that morning, Lunamaria found Shinn and Rey at Minerva's hangar. 

"Shinn! Rey! What happened to Meyrin? I've heard that she was..."

Shinn looked at her then turned away. "Luna, she..."

"Athrun is a spy for the Logos and Meyrin somehow got tricked by him." Rey interjected. "And we were forced to take them down."

Lunamaria gasped at the news. While she and Xander were together in their own world, her sister was killed because of Athrun's 'treachery'. Then, she broke down and cried as Shinn tried to comfort her.

(Meyrin, I'm sorry...)

* * *

The Archangel docked into a hidden port near Orb. Earlier, the entire crew had heard about Gilbert's ultimatum demanding the Logos members to surrender. Xander hissed upon hearing the news. If Logos to be taken down, the Chairman of PLANT will be the most powerful man by default. And dictatorship will surely follow. Xander vowed to help within his abilities to end the war. 

(Lunamaria, just hold on a while longer...)

Upon docking, Xander went outside with Murrue, Kira and Cagalli to meet Erica Simmons, Orb's Chief Engineer and a loyal supporter of Cagalli.

"It's been a while, miss." Erica greeted Cagalli. She nods.

"Yes it is. A lot had happened."

Erica turned to Murrue and Kira. "Good to see you both, Captain Ramius, Kira."

"Same here." Murrue replied as Kira nods. Erica then stared at Xander for a while.

"You look familiar to me..." she said as Kira, Cagalli and Murrue exchanged looks.

"Do you know him?" Cagalli asked. Xander smiled and extended his right hand.

"It's been five years, Erica. It's me, Xander Reinhardt."

The Chief Engineer gasped in astonishment. "Sir Reinhardt! You have returned!"

"Reinhardt? He's the son of Knuth Reinhardt? Orb's former mobile suit engineer?" Cagalli asked in surprise.

Erica nods. "Yes, he is. Me and his father used to work together in mobile suit projects. And Xander here frequently came over to help."

"Haha. Yeah. But I'm not just helping out though. I also played loads of pranks on the guys there. Poor them. So, how are my parents?"

"Knuth already left Morgenroete three years ago upon the completion of the Astray Project. Your mother Christina is also doing fine. But she still miss you a lot."

"I see. Looks like I have to pay them a visit."

"So, Darklighter is not your real name..." Murrue said.

"Yeah. I took that name after I left my parents five years ago. But that will be another story."

* * *

Minerva was on its way towards the Heavens Base five hours before Gilbert's ultimatum expired. Lunamaria was preparing herself in the briefing room after she had been told that the Impulse Gundam was assigned to her while Shinn and Rey got new units in Destiny and Legend. The thought of Meyrin's 'betrayal' haunts her but she tried to ignore it. Then, she remembered her time with Xander. She smiled. 

"Luna, are you ready?" Shinn came in and hailed. She nods.

"Yeah. Hope I can use Impulse as good as you did."

"Don't worry about it. You'll do fine. If you ever get in trouble, I'll be there."

"Thanks, Shinn."

* * *

Back at the Archangel, there were new patients in the infirmary. Athrun, who was supposed to be 'taken out' was lying on the bed watched by Kira, Cagalli and her aide, Kisaka. In the other room, Xander and Miriallia watched over the unconscious Meyrin. 

"I can understand why Athrun left and was taken down but what baffles me is why did Meyrin go with him?" Xander wondered.

"I'm not sure myself." Miriallia replied as she carefully applied bandages to Meyrin.

(That Shinn had gone into deep end. To take down a helpless girl. He's the lowest...)

* * *

Half an hour later, in his casual black clothing, Xander revved up the sports car provided by Erica. 

"So, you're finally visiting them?" she asked.

"Yeah. Even though my dad openly disowned me, he is still my father no matter what. Plus, I'm sure mom will be on my side."

Erica chuckled. "Hehe. Still a mommy's boy."

Xander smiled upon the remark. "Some things will never change, Erica."

* * *

Xander arrived in front of the Reinhardt Mansion. A place he used to call home. A security guard approached him as soon as he got out from the car. 

"Sir, you are not allowed to park here. Let alone entering the mansion."

Xander stared at the guard. He was probably in his middle twenties. "I've never seen you before. Where's Jol?"

"You mean, Mr. Jol? He's already retired."

"I see. Anyway, can you open the gate and let me in?"

"As I said sir, you are not allowed to enter unless you have an appointment with Master Reinhardt."

"Oh, fine, fine. Is Mary Ann still around?"

"The maid?"

"Yeah. Can you call her out? Just say that someone is here to see her."

The guard stared at him for a moment before reluctantly used the telephone nearby to call the maid. A few minutes later, an elderly woman dressed in maid outfit approached the gate where Xander and the guard was. She stopped and stared at Xander. Then, her eyes widened.

"Mary Ann, this is the person who wants to see you." the guard explained.

"Hello, Mary. Remember me?" Xander asked with a smile.

Mary Ann urged the guard to open the gate and she hugged Xander as soon as the gate was opened.

"Young Master! You have returned!"

Xander hugged her back. "Yeah. More or less. Are my parents around?"

* * *

Lead by Mary Ann, Xander entered the courtyard of the mansion where a couple was having a drink over the peaceful scenery. They turned around as Mary Ann bowed. 

"Master Knuth, Mistress Christina. Someone is here to see you."

Xander looked at them for a moment. His father was still exactly the same person five years ago. The only notable feature was his gray hair showing its age. While his mother looked older but still maintained her beauty.

"Uh, I'm back." he said.

His mother gasped as his father stared at him. Christina approached him slowly.

"Xander...is that you..?"

"Yeah, mom. It's me."

With that, Christina hugged her son tightly, crying in his arms. "Oh son. We miss you a lot! I always fear for your safety when you left for PLANT."

"It's okay, mom. I'm doing fine here."

"You sure have the courage to set your foot in this house again..." Knuth broke the atmosphere. "Do you remember of what I said when you left?"

"Dear..." Christina muttered. Xander broke their embrace and came face to face with his father.

"I still remember, dad. You disowned me. But that doesn't mean that mom disowns me too."

The atmosphere suddenly became tense.

"Young Master..." Mary Ann muttered as Christina tried her best to hold back her tears.

"If you want me to leave this place for good, then fine. But before I do that, please hear me out."

Knuth reluctantly nods. "Very well."

"You knew that my main reason for leaving the house was to see the world. And the only way I can do that is by joining ZAFT. Because of that, I've gone to many places, meet a lot of friends and I went through many hardships to become of what I am now. I swear that a moment longer here being spoon-fed by you, I'll become like that girly spoiled brat who leads this nation. Hence, I have no regrets of leaving but I never meant to hurt mom."

"Then why are you here?"

"I just happened to be here with some friends, the Archangel."

"Archangel? Then you're no longer with ZAFT?" Christina asked.

"Yeah mom. Many things had happened and I am now with them. After seeing what this world really is, I just want to do all in my power to help in ending this pointless war."

There was silence the moment Xander finished. Then, he turned around, facing his mother.

"Mom, I have to go now."

"Xander, please don't..."

"I would like to stay, mom. But I'm not wanted here."

Christina looked at her husband, begging him but there was no respond from him. She then cried once again. Xander smiled and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'll be alright. But please take care of dad." Then, the two hugged.

"Will you be in touch, son?"

"I will, mom."

"Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah. Will do."

Then, Xander approached Mary Ann. The maid had been his nanny since he was born and both had developed a close bond to each other. Most of the time, she was there for him when his mother wasn't around.

"Young Master..."

"Mary, thanks for taking care of them and this house. I hope that you continue to do so."

"Of course, Young Master. It's always an honor to serve in the House of Reinhardt."

Xander smiled. "Please drop the 'Young Master'. My name is Xander Darklighter now. I'm no longer a Reinhardt."

* * *

Xander started up his car as Mary Ann looked on. 

"Young...Master Darklighter, will you come and visit us again?"

"I'll try but I can't promise anything. But please take care of them for me."

"I will, master."

"Thanks, Mary. I deeply appreciate it. Well, I'm going."

Xander pushed the accelarate pedal and the car sped away.

(Young Master, you have grown into a fine gentleman. I am proud to be your nanny...)

* * *

In the courtyard of the Reinhardt Mansion, Christina was agitated about her husband's attitude towards Xander. 

"Dear, our son had come to visit us after five years and why do you still holding a grudge about his departure?"

"Chris, I understand how you feel. And now I realize how wrong I was about him."

"You should know that Xander was different compared to other children back then. He look things from many points of view unlike others."

"I know but I failed to notice that. Now, seeing him after five years, I can tell from the look in his eyes that he had learned much during his days at PLANT. From the tone in his voice, I knew that he had lost the ones that he hold dear."

"Dear..."

"That boy had grown so much all these years. And I'm happy for that..."

Hearing that, Christina hugged Knuth from behind.

"I know you are a gentle person in the inside. But sometime you have to loosen up a little on the outside."

"Hey, if I ever do that, I don't think you can live with it."

Christina smiled. "Stuck up old man..." she whispered.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	24. Chapter 24: The Final Will

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:  
**AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:  
**ChibiRulz: Yes, I have an issue with Shinn but not major though. Athrun was still unconscious and Xander didn't get the full view of what happened. Glad to hear you actually love Xander's parents.

Rau: OMG. It's the mad man Le Creuset. Anyways, your questions will be answered in this chap. Keep on reading!

GodNo127: One vote for a sequel. Anyone else?

Deathzealot: Whoa. Another new reader. Thanx for the comment. Hope you like the story so far.

What's the name of Xander's new unit? If you're good, maybe I'll reveal it in the next chapter.

Phew. This story is getting more and more attention these days. I couldn't be happier. Keep the reviews cometh!

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar and Yvonne Norman.

**Chapter 24: The Final Will**

Athrun was talking to Kira and Cagalli by the time Xander arrived to check on him.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Ah, yeah. Kind of. I never thought to actually see you here."

"Hey, hey. I was assigned here as a 'punishment' by the princess here." Xander said, pointing his finger at Cagalli. Athrun chuckled while Cagalli smiled.

"So I've heard."

"So, how's your visit?" Kira asked Xander about his visit home.

Xander shrugged. "My mother was happy to see me but I can't say the same about my dad."

"I see..." Kira could sense no hate whatsoever from Xander despite being disowned by his own father. Xander then shook his head.

"There's no reason for me to hate him. He was the reason why I exist and I respected his wishes as much as he respected mine."

* * *

Xander was strolling around the hangar when Murdoch, Archangel's mobile suit team leader called him. 

"You're that Darklighter kid, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"By Erica's request, I've installed the PSA generator to your Jet Windam. Figured that you could use an extra protection."

Xander sighed and scratched his head. "She's at it again. Seems that the knack of adding new parts without consent doesn't left her one bit."

"You can say that again. She was really pushy about it."

* * *

Xander was making his way towards the bridge after hearing about ZAFT's victory at Heaven's Base. 

(Lunamaria, how are you doing out there?)

His thoughts were broken by Murrue's voice throughout the ship, announcing that the Eternal was under attack within Earth orbit. Cursing, Xander sprinted for the bridge.

* * *

Xander arrived in time to hear that Kira is taking Cagalli's Strike Rogue to help Eternal. 

"Going out to save the other princess, eh?" Xander asked.

Kira nods. "I must protect Lacus no matter what."

"Right. I'm coming with you."

"Xander, you shouldn't..."

"Listen, Miss Lacus was the only person that truly understands me and she was the reason why I regained my sanity back then. And I think the time has come for me to repay the faith she had put in me."

Kira turned to Cagalli. Then Murrue. Both of them nod.

"Let him come along, Kira. You have to understand his feelings." Murrue said.

"Besides, there's no harm in having an extra hand to help out." Cagalli added.

* * *

An hour later, Xander had already prepared to launch his Windam by using a compatible booster pack attached at the back. A few minutes earlier, Kira had already launched into space. Murdoch messaged him. 

"Kid, even with the Phase Shift, it won't be able to protect your unit completely since that Windam wasn't built from scratch with PSA in mind. At most, it will protect you from the heat of the atmosphere."

Xander nods. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Then, Erica's voice echoed. "Sir Reinhardt."

"Hey Erica. Thanks for the Phase Shift Armor. At least I can put up a good fight in the frenzied battle soon."

"It was nothing, really. I hope you can make good use of it."

"I'm sure I will. Oh, one more thing, Erica."

"Yes?"

"It's Darklighter. Xander Darklighter. Let's cut all the formalities, okay?"

"Okay Sir...I mean, Xander. Good hunting out there."

"Aye."

The strip had been cleared as Xander prepared to launch. "All systems clear. You are clear for takeoff."

"Xander Darklighter. Windam. Heading out!"

Xander turned on the Phase Shift Armor and the Windam turned from red to black and headed into the sky with such speed and velocity. He gritted his teeth and could feel his stomach churning with dread.

"Note to self. Never do this kinda stunt ever again. Going against gravity is always not good."

He then checked the unit's current status.

"Status all green. Vector position is alright. Wait. Something's wrong here. Oh, man. Not the temprature."

* * *

The battle was already in full swing and the Eternal had to defend itself from ZAFT's various mobile suits of ZAKUs and GOUFs. On its side, there were only Kira's Strike and Andrew's Gaia Gundam. Xander detached the booster pack and engaged ZAFT forces without wasting time. He eventually made his way towards Eternal sent a message. 

"Darklighter to Eternal. Can I help you guys out?"

"Sir Xander!" Lacus exclaimed.

"Darklighter?" Andrew asked in surprise. "That you?"

"Yeah. Been a while, teach. Let's beat this guys and catch up later. Kira."

Kira nods. "I know. Let's do it, Xander."

With that, both aces took down the opposition. The Strike-Windam combination had caused much trouble to the ZAFT's suits. But a ZAKU Gunner fired a blast at Eternal and Kira was forced to block the attack with its shield, losing both arms in the process. Xander instantly take down the ZAKU as Andrew grabbed Kira's beam rifle.

"Fool! Get into Eternal quickly!" Andrew told Kira.

"Eh?"

"Go and get your unit."

Kira hesitated. Then Xander called him.

"Don't worry, Kira. I'm here to back up Andrew. You go and see that princess."

Kira nods. "Please take care of things here."

With that, Kira made his way towards Eternal via the cargo entrance. Xander defended the ship from the rear while Andrew took the front.

"You know, Darklighter. This reminds me of the battle at the desert three years ago." Andrew said as he took down another GOUF.

"Hahaha. Don't start with that, Andrew. I know I was a sorry excuse for a pilot back then." Xander laughed and took down a column of opposing suits with the rail cannon.

"I'm sure Aisha will be proud to see you now..." Andrew let his words trailed.

Xander nods sadly upon remebering Aisha. "Guess so. She's always acted like an elder sister to me..."

"But let's vent our anger against them eh, teach?" he continued.

Andrew smiled. "Sure thing, kid."

* * *

"Aww man. Why do I have to take this kinda punishment?" Xander moaned as his Windam took another beating from a bunch of GOUFs. He had lost both legs and a hand. 

"Damn. Yvonne won't be happy with this."

Then, Lacus appeared on screen. "Sir Xander. Please get into Eternal. Kira will launch soon."

Xander sighed in relief. "Phew. It's about time too."

* * *

Kira had already launched out in the new Strike Freedom as Xander got out of the battered Windam. He sighed. 

"Yvonne will so gonna have me killed."

"Sir Xander."

Xander turned to Lacus. "Miss Lacus. How's the battle?"

"Don't worry. Kira will take care of everything."

Xander smiled at her. "I'm sure he will."

Lacus then held his hand. "Can you follow me? I have something to show you."

Xander raised his eyebrows. Then shrugged. "Something for me? Well, it's not that I can resist a gift anyway."

Xander and Lacus entered the mobile suit hangar and they stopped in front of a mobile suit.

"Here it is." Lacus said.

Xander looked up at the Gundam unit. The design of it looked sinister. Maybe even more sinister than the Dark Strike. "This?"

"This is my cousin's final will. She wanted me to trust this unit to you."

"Your...cousin?"

Lacus nods. "Claire is...was my cousin. Though not a close one. She had built this unit secretly along with the original Freedom and Justice two years ago."

"Claire was your cousin..?" Xander repeated and Lacus nods again. She then handed him a disc.

"She wants you to have this as well."

Xander nods and got into his new unit. He turned on the system and did the necessary adjustments. Then, he inserted the disc into its slot. A visual appeared on screen. It was Claire. The record was taken inside the same cockpit Xander was in.

"_Xan, if you're watching this, I might not be there with you. But I don't mind about it as long as you get this unit. And as you might have known, Lacus and I are distant cousins. But that aside, I had built this unit especially for you. Why I'm trusting this to you? Because I always have a feeling that you will play a role in determining the course of this world. You might not realize it but you have the power to do so. Hmm...what is there to say? Oh, if I'm not there with you, I want you to live, Xan. I want you to be stronger. But don't lose yourself in the process. I won't be happy with that."_

"_I want you to protect everyone dear to you. I hope you will use this gift wisely. Before I go, I want to tell you that I love you so much. I have no regrets about it. And thank you for such wonderful times, Xander Darklighter..."_

The record ended and Xander tried hard to hold back his tears. But he failed to do so. He cried as loud as he can as Lacus listened to it sadly. Shortly, Kira approached her and wrapped his arm around her. Lacus held his hand tight.

"Kira, why does fate have to be so cruel on such person?"

Kira shook. "I don't know. Maybe he was destined to face many hardships in life. But I'm sure he will eventually found the happiness that he wants..."

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	25. Chapter 25: The Power To Atone

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:  
**AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:  
**ChibiRulz: Heart-wrenching? Funny. My girlfriend said almost the same thing about this story especially Xander.

NukeDawg: 19 of them? Damn, you better make a story like G Gundam then. :P

GodNo127: It will be answered here, my friend.

Keep the reviews cometh!

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar and Yvonne Norman.

**Chapter 25: The Power To Atone**

Xander was tuning his new unit when Kira called him out.

"Xander, do you have a moment?"

"Yeah, sure."

He got out and took his place beside Kira. "Do you have something to ask?"

Kira was surprised by Xander's agile mind but remembering of what Lacus said about him, he smiled. "Yeah. Other than that you were once a ZAFT soldier, I never knew anything about you."

Xander chuckled. "Want me to give a history lesson, huh?"

"I prefer short and concise, thanks very much." Kira said sarcasticaly.

"Hm. Alright. Like you already know, I was born as Xander Reinhardt 18 years ago. My dad, Knuth Reinhardt was a renowned mobile suit engineer back then while my mother Christina Alexander Reinhardt was born of a noble blood. In short, I'm a rare mix of mad science and noble uptights."

Kira grinned at the last sentence as Xander continued.

"Of course being born as a noble gives me advantage in social matters but I'm unlike other nobles who were so full of themselves and knew little about what is happening around the world. Being a deep thinker myself, I decided to leave for PLANT to join ZAFT at the age of 13. It didn't went well with my parents though my mother understood my reasons and let me go. I could still remember my dad's statement, openly disowned me in front of the mansion as I left."

"I used my computer hacking skills to alter my identity and took the name Darklighter before finding my way to PLANT. Once I arrived, I applied to enlist in ZAFT but I have to wait a year before I got accepted. Even with that, I didn't get the chance to train with other recruits. Instead, I was sent out to be Miss Lacus' bodyguard."

Kira raised his eyebrows. "Lacus never said anything about this. You were her bodyguard? But you were just 14 at that time, right?"

Xander nods. "Aye. Apparently, some top guy from the council saw something in my...uh, genes. I found out later that it was Patrick Zala who assigned me. Anyways, I stayed at Clyne's resident for a year and they treated me well."

"Then, I was sent back to the academy and trained under Miguel Ayman. Somehow, I completed the training within a few months and was assigned to Dark Crimson as some sort of apperentice to Claire. From there, we were sent to various parts of the world, doing dirty jobs for the High Council. Of course I felt guilty about killing but I managed to get past that. Soon, I was called 'Rookie Assassin' by my fellow teammates but I couldn't care less about it. To sum it all up, I met many allies and foes like Andrew, Aisha and Yvonne."

"Then, I returned to PLANT to found that I failed the test and I have to repeat another few months and met Athrun, Rusty, Nicole, Dearka and that whiny arse Yzak. I finally graduated with them but was drafted back to the Dark Crimson unit. Again, I killed many innocents and by that time, I started to regret of what I did. My aim was to boardened my views about the world, not killing the innocents. But thankfully, my teammates and especially Claire felt the same way. Later, Claire went back to PLANT to help Miss Lacus in stopping the war. We met back at PLANT and took part in the Battle of Jachin Due. The rest, as historian said, is history."

Kira blinked his eyes a few times. "Is that short and concise?"

Xander smirked. "That's the short and _bridged_ version, my friend. Trust me." he replied.

* * *

Xander was floating in his quarters, holding the disc containing the Dark Strike data in his hand. 

"Right. I should go and see Lowe."

Xander pushed a comm button for the bridge. "Darklighter to the bridge. Anyone there?"

"Yeah. What do you want, Darklighter?" Andrew asked.

"I need to go somewhere. In my unit."

"Sure. But you'll be back soon, right?"

"Don't worry. I just need to give something to a friend."

From the bridge, Kira, Andrew and Lacus watched Xander left in his new Gundam.

"Don't worry about him, Lacus. He'll be back soon." Kira said.

Lacus nods. "I know. Sir Xander is the type of person that cherish every relationship and true to his words."

"You really know him that much, do you?"

"Yes. When he was my bodyguard, he seldom talks about himself. Doing everything assigned to him without complaining. But he always kept his pledge whenever he made one. He also often had to put up with my naivety and helped me out whenever I'm in trouble."

Andrew nods in agreement. "I still remember when his squad came over to my place for mobile suit training. He was the worst of them all. I berated him a lot because of his slow reactions. But he just shrugged it off and soldiered on. Aisha seemed to take a liking towards him. Often offered him advice and provided extra physical training for him. Why the High Council assigned such a young soldier to Dark Crimson was beyond me."

* * *

In the Junk Guild base, Xander was greeted by Lowe upon touchdown. 

"Hey, it's been a while, Lowe."

The punk-haired engineer nods. "Yeah. From the look of things, you thrashed the Dark Strike."

"Ugh...that's..."

Lowe laughed at Xander's worried expression. "Don't worry. I won't sue you or anything like that."

"Here's the technical data of the Dark Strike. I managed to take it out just in time." Xander handed Lowe the disc.

"Thanks man. With this, I can make a more powerful unit soon. By the way, have you heard anything from Jess?"

Xander shook. "I'm afraid not."

"It seems that ZAFT is after the Out Frame and Jess have to deal with a mysterious pilot in another Gundam produced by them."

"I see. But I won't worry about it. He might look like a normal peace-loving camera guy, but Jess is actually a capable pilot."

Lowe nods and smiled. "Yeah. I think that too. So, how about a drink? I felt bad seeing you left without having some sort of refreshment the last time around."

"Yeah sure. Just a drink though."

"Sure, sure. While we're at it, I want to know more about that new unit."

* * *

Xander just got out from his unit upon returning to Eternal when Kira and Lacus approached him in their pilot suit. 

"Hm? Something's wrong?"

Kira nods. "Orb is under attack from ZAFT because they are hiding Lord Djibril there. The Archangel is on its way to help but I don't think that will be enough."

"I'm taking the Infinite Justice and go with Kira." Lacus added.

Xander nods. "Alright. You two go on first. I'll follow up soon."

Kira and Lacus nod. Then, they entered into the respective units.

"Be careful." Xander said.

"We will." Kira replied.

A few minutes later, both Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice launched together.

* * *

Xander put on his pilot suit. After firmly putting on the helmet, he got into his unit. He turned on the system to enable the N-Jammer Canceller. 

"Damn, I'm carrying a weapon of mass destruction here..."

The catapult deck had been opened and the launch strip was ready. Andrew messaged him.

"Kid, you have to get there ASAP. Orb is under heavy fire from ZAFT right now."

"I know, Andrew. I'm worried about my parents too."

"Well, good hunting then."

"Thanx. You be careful too."

Xander braced himself as his unit was placed on the catapult. Then, a female voice from the bridge echoed.

"**X17A Atonement**. Please launch!"

Suddenly, Xander remembered what Claire had said.

"_I want you to protect everyone dear to you."_

(I'm gonna protect my parents...and Lunamaria. Thank you Claire for giving me the power I need to do so.)

"Xander Darklighter. **Atonement**, heading out!"

With that, the Gundam launched out, spreading its deadly wing blades as Xander turned on the Phase Shift Armor, changing its color from grey to black. Xander couldn't help but to scream in ecstasy.

"WOOOO---HOOOOOO!"

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	26. Chapter 26: Traitor

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:**  
ChibiRulz: Freedom, Justice, Providence and Atonement. See the pattern there?

GodNo127: It wasn't Shinn. You have to read the DESTINY ASTRAY manga for that.

Shinigami Keitaro: The answer is just a few lines below. :P

Yvonne's new unit is **GAT-S02R N Dagger N**. You can get more info about it at MAHQ.

Hmm. I just noticed that one of the DOM Troopers' pilot was named Herbert Von Reinhardt. This guy doesn't have any relation to Xander because his surname is **Von Reinhardt**. Just don't wanna see you guys got it all mixed up. Glad you guys like the name of Xander's new Gundam. Keep the reviews cometh!

Credits to MAHQ for the specs on Strike Freedom and the info on PX system. The PX system can be found in Gundam Wing Dual Story: G-Unit. It's a side story manga to Gundam Wing.

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar and Yvonne Norman.

**Model number:** ZGMF-X17A  
**Code name:** Atonement Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Unknown  
**Operator(s):** ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance and Freedom Treaty), United Emirates of Orb  
**Pilot(s):** Claire Whitestar, Xander Darklighter  
**First deployment:** C.E. 73  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 18.01 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 73.0 metric tons  
******Construction:** unknown  
******Powerplant:** ultracompact nuclear fusion reactor, power output rated at 9000 kW  
******Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor, Neutron Jammer Canceller, "Gefallen" wing blades, PX system  
******Fixed armaments:**  
MMI-GAU27D 31mm CIWS x 2  
MA-M02G "Super Lacerta" beam saber x 2,  
MMI-M15E "Xiphias 3" rail cannon x 2  
MX2200 beam shield generator x 2  
MMX-7777 "ATONE" anti ship sword x 1,  
EQFU-3X Super DRAGOON (Disconnected Rapid Armament Group Overlook Operation Network) mobile weapon wings (MA-33X anti armor sword x 8)**  
Optional armament:** MA-M40 "Lupus" beam rifle, power rating unknown  
**Technical notes and history:**  
By armaments design, Atonement is like a 'twin' to Freedom Gundam. It was built around the same time as Freedom, Justice and Providence. But its existence was well hidden by Claire Whitestar, chief engineer of the mobile suit. With the help from her associates, they built it in a totally different factory at PLANT. Claire also managed to get Freedom's technical data and made some radical improvements to it which later the new Strike Freedom in return took the improved weapons designs for itself. Claire wanted to give this unit to Xander Darklighter but she died during the battle at Jachin Due. But not before she entrusted Lacus with it and made her promised to give it to Xander when the time comes.

Like Strike Freedom and Legend Gundam, Atonement too was equipped with the DRAGOON system but the eight anti armor swords were in place instead of the remote beam assault cannons. These swords were detached from the wing blades and if were used properly, will be able to deal a great amount of damage with breathtaking speed and accuracy.

But what makes Atonement different from its 'brothers' is the **PX system**. By the use of a special headset, the pilot is able to utilize the unit to its full potential by taking advantage of the increased adrenaline he feels during combat, thus, maximizing the power of the mobile suit. However, the PX system have a three minute time limit which if passed will have a serious consequences for both the pilot and the suit.

Despite its superior armaments and features, Atonement is not capable of HiMAT (High Mobility Aerial Tactics) due to the added weight of its wing blades. But it is still fast and agile enough for a well-trained pilot.

**Chapter 26: Traitor**

Lacus, in the Infinite Justice Gundam, radioed Archangel on her way down.

"Miss Murrue, Sir Xander will arrive soon in the Atonement Gundam."

"Sure thing. I'll make sure no one from Orb attacks him." Murrue replied from the bridge.

Above the waters of Orb, Kira in his Strike Freedom was battling against Destiny Gundam used by Shinn. Both were already into their SEED mode and Shinn continuously attacked Kira with the anti ship sword while Kira keep avoiding the attacks and used long range beam attacks to frustrate his opponent.

"Damn you! You were supposed to be dead!" Shinn yelled as he fired a massive blast from his beam rifle. Kira calmly countered it with a blast of his own.

* * *

The sudden appearance of Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice shocked the crew of Minerva. Talia then decided to take command of the battlefield. 

"Prepare to attack the Archangel." she ordered.

Arthur was about to reply when he detected several missiles coming in. Talia quickly gave the order to avoid it and the missiles hit the waters harmlessly.

"Arthur, where is that come from?"

"The signal just disappeared. Mirage Colloid system, maybe?"

* * *

"An unknown mobile suit is approaching us!" Miriallia informed. 

"It's not Xander, right?" Murrue asked.

Miriallia shook. "No. This one didn't come from the atmosphere. Plus, we're having trouble of detecting its signal."

"The Mirage Colloid?" Murrue speculated.

Suddenly, the mysterious mobile suit appeared not far from Archangel. It was colored in red, an extendable claw on the right hand and a thin rapier attached to its left hip. In many ways, it resembled the Blitz Gundam appeared two years ago. However, the unit didn't make any provoking moves to attack the ship. Then, a female pilot established communication.

"This is Lieutenant Yvonne Norman from the Alliance. I wish to help you against ZAFT."

"Yvonne!" Miriallia beamed. Yvonne smiled.

"It's been a while, Miriallia." Then, she turned to Murrue. "Captain Ramius, I've heard many things about you from my father, Commander Jelric Norman."

Murrue smiled after she remembered about it. "Aah, Commander Norman. How is he?"

"He's doing fine but let's get to the point. I wish to help you."

"The Alliance is helping us?" Murrue asked.

Yvonne shook. "No. To tell the truth, the Alliance is no more after what happened at Heaven's Base. I came here by my own discretion. Like Xander, I wish to do my part in ending this war."

* * *

Lunamaria watched the battle with Rey in the briefing room. The tide of the battle had suddenly shifted to Orb after the appearance of Strike Freedom and Yvonne's Dagger unit. Seeing this, Rey commed Shinn. 

"Shinn get back here for repairs and recharge. The energy should be all used up by now."

Shinn reluctantly nods. "Understood."

The Legend pilot glanced at Lunamaria. "When Destiny are ready to go again, the three of us will go together. This time, we'll get them."

Lunamaria hesiated but then nods. The thought of fighting against Xander almost made her cry. She then remembered what Xander had said during that night.

"_Lunamaria, you don't have to fight if it's against your wishes. But if you do, I won't fight you."_

(Xander, I...I don't want to fight...but...)

* * *

The three DOM Troopers from the Clyne Faction were cleaning house on the battlefield as they disabled each ZAFT units with ice cold precision. 

"Wow. Now this IS a battle!" exclaimed Mars Simeon.

"Now don't get carried away too far, Mars." Herbert Von Reinhardt reminded his friend.

"Can you two spare the chat later? We've got a swarm of ants to squash." Hilda Harken, the leader of the trio said.

* * *

Kira was busy taking out various ZAFT's suits until he saw Destiny and Legend were approaching him. Shortly after that, the Force Impulse Gundam followed behind. Kira pondered what tactics he could use to fight against three mobile suits until Yvonne messaged him. 

"Freedom pilot, I'll take the Impulse. That should lessen your burden a little."

Kira nods. "Thank you, emm..."

"Yvonne. Yvonne Norman."

Without wasting time, the Strike Freedom spread its wings to unleash a massive HiMAT attack to break their attacking formation. Yvonne had anticipated the path Impulse will take and closed the gap with ease. She then pulled out the beam saber and Lunamaria countered with the same weapon.

"Not bad but the pilot is hesitating." Yvonne thought and attacked again.

This time, Lunamaria avoided it and the two female pilots had a go with each other.

* * *

"Luna!" Shinn yelled and was temporarily distracted. This gave Kira a few moments to fire his rail cannons. Unfortunately, Rey blocked the attack in Shinn's place. 

"Shinn! What are you doing? Concentrate!"

"Yeah."

Then, everyone on the battlefield detected another presence. The Atonement Gundam just entered the atmosphere and without warning, used its DRAGOON-enabled anti armor swords to disable more than a dozen ZAFT units with deadly accuracy. The remote swords then returned and reattached to its wing blades.

Xander established connection with Archangel and Kira. "Xander Darklighter here. Anyone missed me?" he asked.

"Xander, what took you?" Kira asked as he took a place beside the Atonement.

"Eh, sorry. I was fiddling with the PX system for a little while. So, who is that?"

"That's Yvonne." Kira replied.

"Yvonne?"

Yvonne commed him as she avoided another attack from Lunamaria. "Hm. You thrashed my precious Windam, Darklighter."

"Eh...uh...what should I say?"

"No time for that! Here they come!" Kira warned. Xander then messaged Yvonne.

"Yvonne, if you can, please don't kill the pilot of Impulse."

Yvonne paused then chuckled. "Hehehe. Someone finally managed to steal your heart after all, huh?"

Xander smiled sheepishly. "Oh, just shut it."

"Fine. I assure you that I won't kill her."

"Thanks."

With that, Xander went ahead and engaged Rey's Legend Gundam while Kira squared off with Shinn once again.

"It's been a long time, Rey." Xander messaged his opponent.

"So, you're the pilot of that unit? I've got orders from the Chairman to take down traitors like you!"

With that, Rey pulled the beam javelin and lunged at Xander. The former ZAFT ace pulled his beam saber and coolly batted the attack aside. "Oh, I feel so wanted. Should I feel honored about that?" Xander then kicked Legend in the cockpit to throw Rey away.

"Rey!" Shinn yelled and attacked Xander with his boomerang.

"Hm. Child's play." Xander smirked. The Atonement spread its wings and used the razor sharp edges to slice off the boomerang. Shinn then lunged at him with the sword. "Die traitor!"

"Eww. Seems you still like to stab people in the cockpit, huh?" Xander sarcastically remarked as his eyes turned white with the seed bursting brightly. He pulled out the ATONE sword and the two swords clashed fiercely.

"A traitor like you should die!"

"Don't test me, kid. Don't you ever..."

Lunamaria watched the battle between Destiny and Atonement and knew that Xander was using the black unit. Yvonne then established communication.

"Impulse pilot. Lunamaria, I assume?"

Lunamaria nods. "Yes. And you are..."

"The name's Yvonne. Xander doesn't want me to take you down."

"I...love him..."

"I know that. He never wish to fight you. Or anyone else for that matter. But he have to."

"I...don't know..."

Suddenly, Legend sneaked in from behind and attacked Yvonne. However, she quickly avoided it and used the Mirage Colloid to mask her presence.

"Lunamaria! What are you doing? This is war! You shouldn't hesitate!" Rey shouted.

"I..."

"Xander is the enemy now! You shouldn't have any feelings for him!"

"But..."

Before Rey could say a word, Kira came in and slashed at him. He could barely dodge the attack and the two battled it out.

* * *

The mobile suit battle was getting intense as Xander dodged Shinn's sword attacks and messaged Yvonne. 

"Yvonne! Can you take care of this guy for me? I need to talk to Lunamaria!"

"I don't know how to handle a berserk pilot but I suppose I can buy some time."

"Thanks."

With that, Xander left Shinn for Lunamaria but the Destiny pilot gave chase.

"I won't let you touch her!"

Shinn suddenly saw an anti armor penetrator coming at him. He avoided it and the weapon returned to its owner.

"Not if I can help it, boy." Yvonne said.

* * *

The Atonement positioned itself in front of Impulse. Xander opened the cockpit and stood up. 

"Lunamaria! Talk to me!"

Lunamaria pointed Impulse's beam rifle at him. However, Xander didn't flinch.

(Lunamaria...)

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	27. Chapter 27: Sweetheart

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:  
**AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:  
**ChibiRulz: Evil cliffhanger? LOL

NukeDawg: Sure, I don't mind about it. It's not like I entirely designed it from scratch anyway.

Shinigami Keitaro: Eh, yeah. It was based from V-Gundam. That feature was awesome in my view. And yes, a sequel to The New Coordinate will come.

I-Freedom: So, you finally comment on my stuff after stalking for godknowshowlong. And yeah, you got that right. That will open a way for the sequel. If you're against Xan-Luna, it's your view.

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar and Yvonne Norman.

**Chapter 27: Sweetheart**

Shinn was battling hard against Yvonne. Yvonne knew that there was no way her unit could match Destiny's firepower and she used the speed of her Dagger aided by the Mirage Colloid to frustrate Shinn to no end.

"Damn you and that Mirage Colloid!' Shinn yelled and threw another boomerang at her.

"Are you really this whiny, boy?" Yvonne taunted and launched the rocket propelled anti armor penetrator. Both attacks canceled each other and Yvonne pulled out the rapier to counter Shinn's anti ship sword. Shinn's weapon caught the blade of the rapier but Yvonne somehow managed to twist it around and did a few strokes on both arms of Destiny. A 'Y' and a 'N' were etched on respective arms. This angered Shinn even further.

Yvonne grinned. "Yvonne Norman. Remember that."

* * *

There seemed to be no end in the battle between Strike Freedom and Legend. Both Kira and Rey were exchanging melee attacks as sparks flew from various spots in the sky. 

"This pilot...reminds me of that man..." Kira thought as he remembered the maniac Rau Le Creuset. The one who incited total war between Earth and ZAFT two years ago. Kira shook. "He's dead now. But that unit and style of flying really resembles him."

* * *

"Lunamaria, if you decided to shoot me, then do it quickly. I won't do a thing." Xander said as he spread his arms wide. 

Lunamaria was crying and shivering with her thumb just above the button that will trigger the blast.

"Xander...I..."

She lowered the beam rifle and opened the cockpit. She then went outside and jumped at Xander.

"Xander!"

Xander caught her in his arms and hugged her. "Lunamaria!"

"Xander, I don't want this anymore! I don't want it!"

"I'm sorry. From now, I'll never leave you behind. I promise that, my sweetheart."

* * *

Shinn was in shock after seeing what happened between Xander and Lunamaria. He then left Yvonne to attack the Atonement. 

"You bastard! How dare you deceived Luna like that!"

Yvonne tried to catch up to him but Destiny was too fast for her unit. "Dammit! Xander, get out of there!"

Noticing that Destiny was approaching, Xander asked Lunamaria to return to Impulse. She hopped on Atonement's hand and Xander brought her towards Impulse's cockpit. She jumped in closed the hatch.

"Now step aside and let me handle him. Yvonne, I want you to lend a hand to Orb in repelling ZAFT." Xander said.

"Understood." With that, Yvonne left the battle towards the mainland where ZAFT forces were invading.

"Shinn..." Lunamaria mumbled.

"Don't worry. I won't kill him. I just wanna knock some sense into him. And then some." Lunamaria smiled before Xander continued. "I want you to go to the Archangel. You'll see Meyrin there."

Lunamaria's eyes widened with shock. "Meyrin is still alive?"

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll be glad to see you."

Lunamaria nods and headed for Archangel. Xander then sent a message to Murrue.

"Captain, please let Impulse in. She's on our side now."

"Are you sure about it, Xander?"

"I believe in her."

* * *

"Impulse pilot, Justice will launch within a few moments. Can you wait until then?" Miriallia called to Lunamaria. 

"Affirmative. By the way, I'm Lunamaria Hawke."

Murrue smiled at her. "Welcome to Archangel, Lunamaria."

Lunamaria doesn't have to wait long to see Infinite Justice launched out. Then, a familiar face commed her.

"Good to see you again, Lunamaria."

"Athrun? You're..."

"I'm alive if you want to know. Let me take care of Shinn. You should go inside and see Meyrin."

* * *

Talia watched in dismay as Impulse landed on Archangel. She shook her fist and wondered what was happening. 

(Why...why does everyone is defecting? What did we do wrong? Xander, Athrun, Lunamaria.)

"Captain, what should we do?" Arthur asked.

"Keep on attacking them. Like Xander and Athrun, Lunamaria is now one of them." she replied.

* * *

Xander and Shinn were battling fiercely with their anti ship swords. Shinn lunged, aiming for the cockpit. 

"You tricked Luna into joining you! I won't forgive you!"

Xander moved aside to avoid it.

"That again. Listen, that was her decision. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I won't listen to a traitor like you!"

Shinn slashed again and this time, Xander moved away from him.

"Don't run away, you bastard!"

Shinn threw his boomerang. The weapon was approaching him but Xander didn't make an attempt to avoid it. He grinned. Another beam boomerang came from another direction and knocked it away. Shinn turned to see the Infinite Justice approached them and fired its cannon in between Shinn and Xander. The red Gundam positioned itself in front of Atonement.

"Xander, let me take care of him. You go and help Orb troops against ZAFT suits."

"You sure you can do this, Athrun? Hate to see a hero goes down after he owns a pilot who refused to listen to reason."

Shinn gasped upon hearing the conversation. "Athrun..?"

Athrun grinned at Xander's sarcastic statement. "Don't worry, friend. If there's anything, Kira can back me up."

"Fine then. I leave that rookie to you. See you."

With that, Xander left the two of them. Shinn tried to go after him but his path was blocked by Athrun.

"I won't let you get to him. Or Orb for that matter."

* * *

Xander was passing over the DOM troopers trio and messaged Hilda. 

"Lieutenant Harken, how are things on your side?"

"This battle is endless, General Darklighter. But we can still hold on."

"I say just bring it." Mars chipped in.

"Oh boy..." Herbert heaved a sigh.

Xander smiled. "Good to hear...wait. SINCE WHEN DID I BECOME A GENERAL?"

"Captain Waltfeld said to address you that way, sir." Hilda explained.

Xander slapped his forehead. "Damn that Andrew. I'm gonna get back to him one of these days."

* * *

Lunamaria was greeted by Meyrin upon reaching the floor. The younger of the two hugged her. 

"Sister!"

"Meyrin! It's really you!"

"Sister, I'm really glad to see you!"

Lunamaria hugged Meyrin back. "Me too, Meyrin. Me too."

"So, you're Sir Xander's love interest, yes?"

They turned to see Lacus approaching them.

"Miss Lacus..." Lunamaria mumbled as she remembered the impostor. She took a careful look and she could see the difference between the two. The Chairman's Lacus acted like a school girl while the one in front of her looks slightly older and projected the aura of matuarity, kindness and gentleness.

Lacus smiled at her."There's no need to be nervous, Miss Lunamaria."

Lunamaria shook. "Please Miss Lacus. Just call me by name. And thank you for taking care of Meyrin."

This time, Lacus shook. "I didn't do a thing, Lunamaria. The crew of this ship who were taking care of her. In fact, I should be thanking you for taking care of Sir Xander."

"I..."

"Oh, I have to go to the bridge. I'll talk to you later, if that is okay with you."

Lunamaria nods. "Yeah, sure."

* * *

At the military headquarters, Xander landed Atonement near the gold-colored Akatsuki. He whistled as he descended to the ground. 

"Wonder how many carat is that?"

"Xander!" Cagalli called him as she went out with her escorts. "How is it?"

"ZAFT are pulling back, chief. Orb is safe for now, at least. And sorry for missing out on Djibril's shuttle. Them ZAFT did a great job in 'buying some time' for him to escape."

The Chief Representative shook. "It's alright, Xander. I'm pretty sure ZAFT will go for him now."

"Hope you're right, chief. Well, I gotta go back to Archangel. I have to be with her..."

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	28. Chapter 28: The New Coordinator

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:**  
ChibiRulz: Shinn's fate, eh? It will most likely follows what happened in the series. Minus Luna of course. But it all depends on my level of laziness. Seriously.

NukeDawg: About the Impulse matter, I sorted that out. No worries, eh?

Shinigami Keitaro: Meh, I write this story assuming you guys already watched GSD. Hence, I won't trouble myself in typing in the battle between those two.

GodNo127: Well, not exactly owned though I would like to do so. Just don't wanna offend Shinn's fans out there you know...

Prepare for another new character I'm gonna introduce (this late?). What's her relation with Xander?

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar, Yvonne Norman and Crystal Blue.

**Chapter 28: The New Coordinator**

Atonement Gundam docked into Archangel and Xander jumped out from the cockpit. He took off the helmet and a pair of headset. Kira approached him.

"Did you get to use the PX system?"

Xander shook. "Nuh-uh. PX system sounds great and all but it will have an effect on me and the suit if it's overused. I will only use it when I absolutely, extremely need it. By the way, is Athrun alright?"

"He collapsed the moment ZAFT forces withdrew."

"I knew it. Oh well, at least he'll be fine."

Kira turned towards his back. "Looks like someone's here to see you."

"Hm?" Xander looked at Kira's direction to see Lunamaria running at him. She was wearing a formal white Orb military uniform coupled with miniskirt and a pair of black high-knee stockings. Xander wondered where did she get those stockings.

"Xander!" Lunamaria hugged him before he could say a word, ignoring everyone who were watching. Kira smiled sheepishly.

"Ahem. I think I better leave now..."

"Uh, yeah..."

With that, Kira turned around and left. Lunamaria looked up at him. He smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

"It's alright. As long as you're here with me, I don't care about anything else."

"Thanks. But I think we better go to somewhere...private. Too many eyes watching us here."

* * *

Half an hour later... 

In his casual clothes, Xander started up the sports car with Lunamaria watching him.

"Can you wait a little more? I need to check up on my parents."

"Why don't you let me come with you?"

"Me and my dad have some issues with each other. Adding you into the mix will just worsen the situation. Please understand that."

Lunamaria nods. "Alright. But be careful."

"Sure. See ya!"

Xander pushed the accelerate pedal and the car left. Lunamaria watched the car disappeared slowly from her view.

"Already miss him?" A female voice came from behind. Lunamaria turned to Yvonne who was standing not far from her. She was wearing a male uniform of the Orb military with her long black hair tied neatly to the back.

"You're..."

"I'll introduce myself properly. I'm Lieutenant Yvonne Norman of the Alliance. Pleasure to meet you."

"Lunamaria Hawke. Pleasure to meet you too."

* * *

Xander arrived in front of the hospital and quickly found a room reserved for VIP. He opened the door to see his father Knuth on the bed with Christina and Mary Ann standing beside the bed. 

"Dad! What happened?"

"Xander! You came!" Christina hugged her son.

"Master Knuth...he got hit by a stray bullet while we're evacuating...it hit his lungs and he just have a few moments to live..." Mary Ann explained as she was sobbing.

Knuth smiled weakly at Xander. "Son, forgive me for all I did..."

Xander went to the side of the bed and held his hand. "Don't talk, dad. Save your strength."

"I must, son. I think the time is right for you to know your origin..."

Christina was shocked by her husband's statement. "Dear, are you..."

Knuth nods. "Please tell Xander everything about it..." He coughed before continued. "Mary Ann, please take care of them for me..."

The maid bowed. "Of course, Master. I'll do my best."

Knuth then turned to Xander who was crying heavily. "Son, I forgive you but will you forgive me when your mother tells you everything about it?"

"Dad, I'll forgive you no matter what. You are the reason I'm here."

Knuth smiled and held Christina. "Honey...my time is up...thanks for...everything..."

Christina nods and cried on his chest. "I'm...so...happy..."

In moments, Knuth died with everyone in the room grieved over his death.

"I...I...failed..." Xander muttered, shaking his fist.

* * *

Yvonne and Lunamaria were talking in the cafeteria over some drinks. Lunamaria listened silently as Yvonne told her about how she met Xander and the things they did two years ago. 

"So you two had a battle and Xander somehow beat you even though his skills was inferior to you."

Yvonne nods. "I can't believe he used such underhanded tactics to beat me. Distracting me with a beam rifle that was remotely controlled and then knocked me out."

"I thought that was part of battle strategy. Or something like that."

"I know that, Luna. But I prefer a straight battle to win a fight. Not using some distraction like that. Cheater."

Lunamaria chuckled. "Cheeky?"

"You can add that to his bunch of repertoire. Having Claire around really influenced him a lot."

Lunamaria stared at Yvonne curiously upon hearing the name.

"Can you tell me about Claire?"

"Let's see. She was the leader and the brain of Dark Crimson. She planned every operation with such details that they accomplished every single assignments without any glitch."

"I see. She didn't change even after she joined ZAFT."

Yvonne raised her eyebrows. "You know her?"

Lunamaria nods. "She...was my senior at junior high. We frequently hanged out together and she taught me many things. We were almost like sisters until the Bloody Valentine."

"Ah, I've heard from Xander that she had lost her family there..."

Lunamaria nods again. "Since then, she started to distance herself from everyone and finally vanished without a word. I never thought she joined ZAFT until I found this picture."

She then put a photo of Xander and Claire on the table. Yvonne took a closer look and nods.

* * *

Xander entered his father's study led by Christina. She retrieved a file and handed it to her son. Xander flipped through to see various DNA formulae and equations and diagrams until he came across the word _New Coordinator._

"The New Coordinator?" he repeated.

Christina nods. "Before your father became a mobile suit engineer, he was a DNA specialist. And he...conducted his experiments on your DNA even before you were born..."

Xander took a few moments for the facts to sink in. "I see. That's why I always feel different from other Coordinators."

"Son..."

Xander smiled at her. "I'm okay, mom. I won't blame anyone for this. I'm glad because of the way I am, I was able to have many friends who I care about."

Christina hugged him. "Thank you, Xander..."

* * *

Later that night, Lunamaria was about to retire when she heard a knock. 

"Lunamaria, are you there?"

She recognized the voice. "Miss Lacus? Hold on, I'll be ready in a while."

A while later, Lunamaria and Lacus were outside on the deck.

"What will we do now?" Lunamaria asked.

"We'll have to wait until ZAFT make their move. Until then, we'll be standing by."

"I see. How are you feeling, Miss Lacus? About the impostor, I mean."

Lacus just smiled about the live broadcast earlier in Orb when she appeared to snuff out Meer's anti Logos speech. She then looked at the night sky. "I feel sorry for her. And the Chairman for resorting to that kind of method for propaganda."

She then continued. "Are you okay about this?"

Lunamaria blinked her eyes then nods. "It was my decision to be here, Miss Lacus. To be with him..."

"Please take care of him then, Lunamaria. For the last three years, all he could feel were sorrow and regret."

"I...I'll do my best, Miss Lacus."

* * *

In his room, Xander was just done reading through the research files about the New Coordinator project left by his late father. He looked at the palm of his hand as he wondered about his origin. 

"So, it wasn't only because of my talents and training for me to get this far, the genes in me played a major factor too. Faster, stronger and tougher than normal Coordinators. Well, glad I'm the only New Coordinator around here. I hate to think if there's anyone else who is the same as me..."

* * *

In his office at PLANT, Gilbert was briefing a young woman about her next assignment. She was wearing a formal red ZAFT uniform with the FAITH insignia attached to the collar. She was clearly beautiful with her pale colored skin really stood out within the darkened room. Her light blue hair was tied to the back and coupled with icy blue eyes, her appearance alone will strike fear into any normal person. 

"Lunamaria Hawke's defection and the appearance of the real Lacus Clyne caught us off-guard. I'm assigning you to Minerva to assist them in taking out the Lunar Base and Lord Djibril. I hope you don't disappoint me, Crystal."

"Can I make a request, if I may." She asked.

"Please do."

"Please permit me to kill Xander Darklighter after I have accomplished the objectives."

Gilbert smiled. "Of course. Permission granted."

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	29. Chapter 29: Stay With Me Always

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:  
**AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:  
**ChibiRulz: Xander-Kira conflict? Just your imagination indeed. About Crystal. I have some other plans for her but your suggestion had really made me think twice. Why would she wanna kill Xander? Keep on reading.

NukeDawg: Thanx man. Good luck with FATE.

Shinigami Keitaro: LOL. Bet you don't see that one coming since it's almost the end, yeah?

GodNo127: Umm...I don't know. I don't wanna get stoned to death. :D

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar, Yvonne Norman and Crystal Blue.

**Model number:** ZGMF-X976S  
**Code name:** Eiskristall Gundam  
**Unit type:** prototype assault mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Integrated Design Bureau  
**Operator:** ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance and Freedom Treaty)  
**Pilot:** Crystal Blue  
**First deployment:** C.E. 73  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 19.00 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 75.0 metric tons  
******Construction:** unknown  
******Powerplant:** ultracompact hi-energy battery, power output rating unknown  
******Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor (Ice Blue), "Gefrorener Rand" transparent wing blades  
******Fixed armaments:  
**MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS x 2  
MA-M981 "Vajra Eis" beam lance x 1  
M208 "Eis Amfortas" ice plasma cannon x 2  
MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generator x 2  
DX0056 "Eisoberteil" anti beam and plasma deflection system (armor coating)  
**Optional armament:** M4000GX high energy ice beam launcher  
**Technical notes and history:  
**Eiskristall Gundam was designed specifically for ZAFT's unknown pilot, Crystal Blue. The Eiskristall may lack the firepower of Destiny and Legend but its anti beam and plasma armor coating will certainly cause worry to any opponent. Almost all of its weapons were ice based such as the "Eis Amfortas" plasma cannon which basically fires a freezing breath of icy blast, freezing anything upon impact.

Like the Dark Strike and Atonement Gundam, this unit was equipped with a pair of wing blades of its own which when the Phase Shift was turned on, these wings will become fully transparent, making it difficult for anyone to see it.

**Chapter 29: Stay With Me Always**

That morning, Xander was strolling around the Morgenroete factory for some usable parts for Impulse. With him were Lunamaria and Erica.

"Why don't you try the old Striker packs for Strike? I'm pretty sure they are compatible with Impulse." Erica said.

Xander shook. "Aside from the IWSP, the others are too obsolete to go up against ZAFT's GOUF and ZAKU." He then glanced at Lunamaria. "She needs something more powerful."

He then stopped in front of a broken equipment. From the hard points he saw, this was once used as a Striker pack.

"What's this? I'm pretty sure I haven't seen this Striker pack."

Erica smiled. "This is the P204QX Lightning Striker pack." She continued. "We built it two years ago on the Kusanagi as a possible way of increasing the battery power for much longer battle. With it, Strike's operating time will increase up to 150. But it was broken during a test flight and we just dumped it here."

Xander approached it and examined it closely. "Hmm. The electromagnetic cannon here was the culprit. It used way too much energy. But I think I can fix it to make it fully usable. What do you think, Maria?"

Lunamaria gasped when Xander called her that. But she quickly recovered from it. "How am I suppose to know? I'm not a mobile suit expert here."

Xander smiled at her. "Of course you're not. But I really do think that this will be a big help to us." He then turned to Erica. "So, when do I start on this?"

"Right away if you want to. With the war had now turning towards space, we don't have much time to do anything else."

* * *

On Minerva, Talia was looking at the papers delivered by Crystal who was standing in front of her. 

"I see. The Chairman assigned you and your unit to this ship to help in bringing down Lord Djibril."

"Yes, ma'am."

Talia nods. "Very well. I'll notify to the crew about this. Welcome to Minerva, Crystal."

"Thank you, ma'am. Can I be excused?"

"You may."

Crystal saluted her and left. Talia sighed.

"Where did she came from? How come I didn't heard of her before? More importantly, she reminds me of Xander..."

* * *

Crystal was looking up at her Eiskristall Gundam when Shinn and Rey approached her. The latter saluted her and introduced himself. 

"Rey Za Burruel. I'm the pilot of Legend."

Rey nudged Shinn with his elbow. Shinn quickly did the same.

"Shinn Asuka. Pilot of Destiny."

Crystal nods and returned their gesture. "I am Crystal Blue. The pilot of Eiskristall. Pleasure to meet you both."

For a moment, Shinn shivered when he looked in her icy blue eyes.

* * *

On the hangar of Archangel, Xander was making the last few adjustments on the Lightning Striker pack when Lunamaria approached him and took a look at what he was doing. 

"Oh, hi. You have nothing to do now, right?" Xander asked.

Lunamaria shrugged. "More or less. But you know that we'll be on standby, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Did you...called me Maria back then?"

"Huh? Oh, that. Hahaha. Since everyone is calling you Luna, I figured that I might call you by the last one. It makes me feel extra special now, you know."

Lunamaria then hugged him. ""You will always be the special one...Xan..."

Xander smiled and kissed her. "Thanks Maria."

* * *

Minerva was docked at Carpentaria when the Alliance's super weapon Requiem fired a massive laser blast by using the Geschmeidig Panzer energy deflector to deflect the beam from the other side of the moon and destroyed part of Januarius One-Four and December Seven-Eight collapsed from the direct hit. The crew of the ship looked at the massacre in horror. 

"Damn those bastards!" Shinn cursed.

"This is the more reason why we should have taken care of Lord Djibril the other day. Otherwise, this won't happen." Rey remarked.

Shinn remembered the battles against Kira, Xander, Athrun and Lunamaria's defection. "Dammit!"

"Don't blame yourself on Lunamaria's defection. She was tricked by Xander. We'll get them soon."

Crystal just silent herself and then left. The mere mention of Xander made her all angry.

(I'll get you soon, Darklighter. We'll see who will be the only New Coordinator. The original or the clone.)

* * *

On the Archangel, everyone were shocked to see the damage caused by Requiem. 

"They have really done it now..." Xander muttered.

"Yeah. This is like GENESIS all over again..." Athrun said.

Kira and Lacus nods. "We have no way of ending this cycle of violence. The Chairman will surely try to answer this by proposing the Destiny Plan. With it, there will be no fear of war because everything is decided before birth."

"With such a grandiose plan like that, he surely plans to install himself as the leader of this world." Neo, who was standing beside Murrue added.

"Hah. Leader?" Xander chuckled. "More like he wants to be a God."

"Everyone, I think it's time we do something about this. We have stop the Chairman no matter what." Kira stated.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Several hours later, the three ZAFT pilots were prepared to begin their assault on Lunar Base. Rey messaged to both Shinn and Crystal. 

"Let's run this once again. Both me and Shinn will confront the Alliance's front line while Crystal will slip through their ranks and destroyed the base from the inside."

Shinn and Crystal nodded. Then, both Destiny and Legend launched. A female voice echoed from the speaker.

"Eiskristall, please launch!"

She checked everything before she acknowledged it. "Crystal Blue, Eiskristall. Launching!"

With that, the blue unit launched out, with its transparent wings outstretched and slashing every opposing mobile suits who were unfortunate enough to block her path.

* * *

Back at the Archangel, Kira, Xander and Athrun were having a talk with the latter was maintaning the Infinite Justice. 

"Xander, how about the repairs on the Lightning Striker pack?" Kira asked, pointing at the Impulse.

Xander showed a thumb up. "I'm all done with it. The results were better than I expected."

"You know, Erica have been asking me to persuade you to join Morgenroete after the war. She said you have some incredible talent in mobile suit engineering."

Xander smirked. "To continue the family tradition, huh? I'll think about it."

"How's Lunamaria?" Athrun chipped in.

"She's doing okay. But I'm not sure whether she is focused enough for the battle ahead. After all, she defected from ZAFT. Well, she have Meyrin with her now, at least she could feel a little more secure."

Kira patted Xander on the shoulder. "Keep her close to you, Xander. That is all you can do to help her."

"Aye, aye. Sir."

"Hey Xander. I'm wondering where Yvonne get that Dagger unit? Looks nasty." Athrun looked at the N Dagger N.

Xander shrugged. "Beats me. But with her rank as a Lieutenant and daughter of a commander, I'm pretty sure she can get any mobile suit she wants."

"She's a Natural, right? But her skills are comparable with Coordinators." Athrun remarked.

"Yeah. She's a Natural but NOT a Life Extended, mind you. She was just used to piloting mobile suits since she was relatively young."

"I see."

"You sure left some impression on her, Xander. Not everyday a Lieutenant of the Alliance would want to lend a help when everything appeared lost." Kira added.

"Impression, you say? She might kill me anytime now, you know? She is still bitter about our battle two years ago. When will she figures out that it was all strategy and part of the battle?"

"I heard that, Darklighter."

The trio turned to see Yvonne was approaching them. "Guy talk?"

* * *

The battle at the moon were getting intense as Shinn and Rey took out various Destroy Gundams, Daggers, Zam-Zah and Gerzu-Geh. 

"Has Crystal got through yet?" Shinn asked Rey.

"Not yet! She needs a little more time!" he replied.

"Hold on a little while longer, you two." Crystal said.

The Eiskristall fired the plasma cannon mounted on its shoulders, freezing the blast door that was blocking her way towards Requiem's operation centre. Crystal then fired with the CIWS to break through and made her way in. She then sent a message to Minerva.

"Crystal Blue to Minerva. I'm in. Proceeding as planned."

Talia nods. "Proceed."

"Acknowledged."

Crystal made her way through various corridors before eventually found the control centre. She pulled out the high energy beam launcher and blasted the whole area, freezing the entire place in the process.

* * *

Xander was fiddling with PX system in his unit when Lunamaria called him from below. 

"Xan! What are you doing?"

"Just figuring out a way of increasing the power of Atonement through PX system."

"Any luck?"

Xander shook. "Nope. But can't say it's a failure either." He then jumped down and landed in front of her.

"We'll be heading out to space, I hear."

Lunamaria nods. "Yeah. Tomorrow."

"So, how about it?"

She blinked. "How about what?"

Xander held her waist and pulled her close. "Aww. Come on. Don't even try to pretend."

She giggled. "Hehehe. Of course I know." She then wrapped her arms around him, looked longingly into his blue eyes.

"I'll stay with you..."

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	30. Chapter 30: First Meeting

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:**  
AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:**  
ChibiRulz: More Xan-Luna fluffiness will come. Especially on the epilogue chapter soon.

NukeDawg: Yes. Xander and Crystal will have the same reaction as Mwu-Rau. About the existence of another clone, you're spot on.

Shinigami Keitaro: Dude, it's not what you think, actually...''

GodNo127: Stay tuned for the battle of the century. Riiiiight.

Centurious: Woot. Another new reader. Thanx for the comment. Glad you like the story so far.

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar, Yvonne Norman and Crystal Blue.

**Chapter 30: First Meeting**

Xander, Athrun, Lunamaria and Yvonne were among the crew that gathered to hear Cagalli's address. Yesterday's battle belonged to ZAFT. With Lord Djibril had been killed, The Chairman of PLANT Gilbert Dullindal was now the most influential figure in the world.

"Remember, Orb wants peace but that doesn't mean we have to surrender. I also formally declared that the Archangel is now part of Orb's forces."

Murrue then stepped forward. "The Archangel will be heading to Copernicus for a recon operation. I want the crew to get ready at their respective positions. Dismissed!"

As the crew returned to their assignments, Athrun approached Xander. "Xander, I've heard that you are now a general. Congratulations."

The latter sighed. "Oh, man. Hey. Stop with this nonsense about me being a general. I swear I'm gonna get back to Andrew soon."

Athrun grinned. "Pity. General Darklighter does have a nice ring to it."

Yvonne and Lunamaria chipped in. "I have to agree, Xan." the Impulse pilot said while Yvonne nods in agreement.

"Aww, Maria. Not you too."

* * *

After submitting her report to Talia, Crystal headed towards the hangar. On the way, she passed the shooting range where Shinn and Rey were target shooting. She decided to drop by. Shinn noticed her and stopped. A while later, Rey did the same. 

"I heard that you're leaving the ship." he said.

Crystal nods. "My assignment had been completed. I'm heading to Copernicus for some...personal business."

"I...I see..."

Crystal shrugged then smiled. "The final battle is coming soon. We might meet each other again. Who knows?"

Shinn nods.

"Well, I have to go now. I'll see you two soon." Crystal did a salute.

Rey thanked her before she left. "Thank you for your help."

* * *

A day later, the Archangel already docked inside the city of Copernicus. Xander donned a black trenchcoat to cover the sword attached to his hip. He then got out to join Athrun, Kira, Lacus and the Hawke sisters. Seeing them all in casual clothes, Xander couldn't help to hide his smile. 

"Is this really a recon op? Looks more like a picnic to me."

Kira grinned. "Who knows?"

Athrun load his gun and put it away. "Define _recon_, Xander."

Xander rubbed his chin, trying to come up with the best possible answer. Lunamaria smiled at him.

"Looks like he doesn't even know what that word is."

The others laughed.

Xander glared at his girlfriend. "Very funny, Maria. Very funny."

"It's been a while since I went on shopping anyway. Let's have some fun while we're at it, okay?" Lacus said, cheerfully.

"How about Yvonne? She's not coming?" Athrun asked.

"She said she'll be staying here. She'll back us up if there's anything." Xander replied.

"We'll be okay, right?" Meyrin asked. Xander nods.

"We'll have to be on alert at all times. Who knows what will happen."

* * *

After saying goodbye to Murrue, two cars left the dock with Xander and Lunamaria in one of them while the others were in another. 

"Aaah. It's been a while since I can drive this freely..." Xander said as he breathed in the soft breeze. Lunamaria stared at Xander. She watched him closely as his silvery hair flowed gently with the wind. Xander noticed it and pulled her close.

"Maria, I'm gonna push the gas further. Hold on tight, okay?"

Lunamaria held his waist and nods. "I trust you."

"Thanks." He then yelled at Kira. "Hey Kira! How about a race until the city centre?"

Kira and Athrun blinked. "But what about the speed limit..."

"Oh come on! Fine, I'll leave you behind!"

With that, Xander pushed the pedal harder, leaving Kira and the others behind. Athrun managed a smile.

"He sure doesn't change since the academy days."

Leaving his friends behind, Xander let out a scream. "WOOOO-HOOO!"

* * *

Crystal was watching Xander from the cliff above the roadside, holding a katana in one hand. 

"I've found you, Darklighter..."

At the music store in the city centre, Lacus and Meyrin were listening to some music samples with Kira, Athrun and Lunamaria on the lookout. Surprisingly, Xander too was having his ears covered up by earphones. Loud thumping music could be heard from it as Xander immersed himself in the tune he was listening. Athrun sighed, smiling wryly at his friend's antique.

"Xander..."

Xander heard him and pulled his earphones. "Come on, Athrun. You ought to hear some of this. Rock 'n roll and heavy metal are just the right thing to fire us up for the battles ahead."

He then forcefully put them on Athrun and the latter jolted and quickly pulled it out and handed them back to Xander. Kira and the girls laughed.

"Aww. You should loosen up, my friend." Xander then turned to Lunamaria. "Wanna try?"

"Eh, umm...I think I'll pass..."

"You sure? Oh well. I'm buying this CD and will be rockin' to it on the way back."

Not far from the music store, Crystal was watching Xander silently. Gripping her katana tightly, she bit her lips as she tried to resist the urge to attack. Then, she decided to left.

* * *

At the clothes boutique, Lacus and Lunamaria were trying out different outfits with the others warily looked around them. Lacus got out of the fitting room first. 

"Kira, how do I look in this one?"

Kira nods. "It looks fine."

Lacus narrowed her eyes at him. "You've been saying that a dozen times already. You just don't care, don't you?"

"Eh, no. It's not like that..." Kira tried to form an explanation with Athrun and Meyrin chuckled. Then, he turned to Xander who was standing in front of the fitting room where Lunamaria was.

"Hey Xander. A little help here?"

Xander shook. "No can do, K-man. I'm trying to come up the best possible answer for the same problem here..."

Before he could finish, the door opened and Lunamaria came out. "I heard that, Xan." She then pulled him by the collar.

"Ack. Maria..."

"Let me hear this 'best possible' answer from you then."

"Eh...you see..."

Xander then whispered something to Lunamaria. Whatever he told her, it was certainly embarrassing from the blush appeared on her. She then stomped her foot on Xander's. The latter yelped in pain. He clenched his foot in pain while he was hopping around with the _uninjured_ leg.

"Pervert!" she said, still blushing.

"Hey! That was the best answer I can come up with!"

"What did you tell her?" Athrun asked.

"I told her that she actually looks good in..."

Lunamaria cut his reply short. "You don't want your head to be blown off, don't you?"

"Errh. No. Of course not. Hahaha."

Suddenly, a red Haro hopped into the scene. "Haro! Haro!" it chirped. Xander blinked as he picked it up. He then gave it to Lacus.

"Umm...this one is not yours, right?"

Lacus shook. "No. Mine is the pink one here."

Lacus' pink Haro appeared from behind. Lacus then took off a note attached to the red one and it then jumped down. The two _Haros_ then had their own little chat. Everyone gathered around Lacus as she read the note;

_I was asked to kill Miss Lacus. Please help me! - Meer Campbell_

"Meer?" Kira asked.

"That is the Chairman's Lacus real name." Athrun explained.

"A trap?" Xander speculated.

"Could be." Lunamaria said. Meyrin nods.

"But we couldn't leave her alone. She might really need our help." Athrun said before he went on. "Kira, take Lacus back to the ship. I'll go with Xander on this one."

Lacus shook. "No, I won't. I want to meet her."

Everyone looked at her and Athrun sighed. "Guess you all will be coming along, huh?"

Suddenly, Xander felt a tingling sensation and he turned towards Crystal who was standing across the street. She then turned around, disappearing herself in the crowd. He blinked his eyes.

(Who...is she? She feels familiar. And that intense killing aura...)

* * *

The group reached a ruined stadium from the map provided by Meer's Haro. As they made their way towards the arena, Xander felt it again. The same feeling he felt during the earlier incident. 

(Is she...calling me?)

Lunamaria touched his hand. By now, they were the only one left behind. "Xan, what's wrong?"

He turned to her. "Maria, can you go with the others? I...have something to do."

Lunamaria looked at him solemnly then kissed his cheek. "Be careful, okay?"

Xander gave a wink. "Will do, cutie." Then, he left in another direction.

* * *

Xander made his way up and reached the roof to see Meer was sitting alone at the center of the arena. 

"So you have come, Xander Darklighter." a chilling female voice said from behind.

He turned around to see Crystal approaching him with her katana seemed ready to be released from its sheath. The killing aura from her became much more intense as she walked.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"If you survived this battle, I will tell you all about it."

Without much waiting, Crystal pulled out her weapon and leapt at him, intending to strike a killing blow to the head. Xander calmly took off his coat and unsheathed his Wolf's Blade from its scabbard and the two ancient weapons clashed. Fiery sparks could be seen as the two then exchanged attacks with each other.

* * *

After having a short discussion with Meer, Athrun intended to take her to safety when he heard Kira's bird engine Torii chirped from a sniping afar. He instantly sensed danger and ducked from the sniping shot. Then, a few more gunman appeared and attacked. With Meer, the group took cover back into the hallway. 

"How many of them?" Kira asked.

"About a dozen, I suppose." Athrun replied.

"Don't worry. All will be fine." Lacus said to Meer and the latter nods.

Lunamaria loaded her gun. "This will be a good target practice." she said.

Athrun smiled at her. "You're starting to sound like Xander."

* * *

Xander and Crystal were equally matched as far as this battle went. He already heard the sounds of gunshot but he knew that he have to deal with this before he could do anything. 

Crystal leapt at him. "DIE!"

Xander backflipped and was about to regain his footing when Crystal ran at him, attempting another overhead slash. He gripped the hilt of his weapon tight and the tip of the blade ignited with fire. With one slash, he batted his opponent's weapon away. He then jumped and dished out a powerful punch to her abdomen. Blood sputtered as Crystal was thrown all the way back. She lied there for a few moments before she picked herself up, wiping the blood on her lips. Xander sheathed his weapon.

"Now tell me who you REALLY are." he demanded again.

Crystal picked up her sword and smirked. "You think I'm already beaten? Think again. I'll get back to you soon. Remember that."

With that, she quickly left the area and the intense aura disappeared. Xander sighed in relief.

* * *

The Akatsuki piloted by Neo was already at the arena by the time Xander reached there. Lunamaria turned to him and hugged. 

"Are you alright? I've heard a battle from above. I'm assuming it was you."

Xander smiled and caressed her face. "I'm okay. Thanks, Maria. I see you handled the situation here pretty well."

Lacus was about to board on the palm of Akatsuki when a shot was heard. The others watched the situation in horror as Meer took the shot intended for Lacus. Lacus caught her as she collapsed and Kira and Athrun took out the woman who fired the shot.

"Miss Meer!" Lacus shouted.

Xander could see that the bullet punctured her heart and there was certainly no way to save her. Meer pulled out a photo from her handbag and gave it to Lacus.

"I'm sorry...Miss...Lacus...but please...remember me...my song..."

Lacus looked at the photo of a red haired girl. "Is this...the real you?"

Meer nods and Lacus smiled. "Such gentle and carefree face. It's beautiful..."

"Meer!" Athrun called her with tears flowing down his face.

Meer turned to him. "I wish...that I could have meet all of you sooner..."

With that parting words, she died in the arms of the one she idolized. And suddenly the atmosphere turned gloom. Xander looked away from the scene as he remembered the deaths of Claire, Rina and his father. Tears then started to roll out from his eyes.

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	31. Chapter 31: Affirmation

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:  
**AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:  
**Shinigami Keitaro: It's okay, man. I know the sentence could cause some misunderstanding.

NukeDawg: Eh, sorry about that, man. The story will be even more AU should Meer lives and I don't intend on doing that.

GodNo127: Xan's going soft, you say? No comment. :D About the weapon Crystal used. It's just a normal katana. Nothing more. Just called both weapons as ancients bacuse both are ancient type of weapons. Well, other than clubs, that is.

Centurious: Keep on reading till the very end.

RVD: Thanx for your input once again, friend.

Whoa, whoa! 90 reviews? I never thought this story could gather so much of 'em. I was expecting a lot less, actually. Anyways, keep the reviews bump up to 100, eh?

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar, Yvonne Norman and Crystal Blue.

**Model number:** ZGMF-X56S-R  
**Code name:** Impulse Gundam X-Custom  
**Unit type:** prototype multi-mode mobile suit  
**Manufacturer:** Unknown  
**Operator(s):** ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance and Freedom Treaty), United Emirates of Orb  
**Pilot:** Lunamaria Hawke  
**First deployment:** C.E. 73  
**Accommodation:** pilot only, in standard cockpit in torso  
**Dimensions:** head height 17.76 meters  
**Weight:** max gross weight 63.4 metric tons (basic configuration)  
******Construction:** unknown  
******Powerplant:** ultracompact energy battery, power output rating unknown  
******Equipment and design features:** sensors, range unknown; Phase Shift (PS) Armor; black while using Lightning Striker Pack, metallic red when using Intergrated Weapons Striker Pack (IWSP)  
******Fixed armaments:  
**2 x MMI-GAU25A 20mm CIWS, fire-linked, mounted in chest  
2 x M71-AAK "Folding Razor" anti-armor knife, stored in hip armor, hand-carried in use  
MMI-RG59V mobile shield, mounted on left arm  
**Optional fixed armaments:  
**AQM/E-X01 Aile Striker Pack  
AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker Pack  
AQM/E-X03 Launcher Striker Pack  
P202QX Intergrated Weapons Striker Pack (IWSP)  
P204QX Lightning Striker Pack  
**Optional hand armaments:** MA-BAR72 high-energy beam rifle, power rating unknown  
**Technical notes and history:  
**ZGMF-X56S-R Impulse Gundam X-Custom was a customized version of the original ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam. The 'R' stands for Remodeled while 'X' stands for Xander. Upon Lunamaria's defection from ZAFT, her lover Xander Darklighter made a few quick enhancements to it. He improved Impulse's overall combat ability to match with Lunamaria's mobile suit skills.

He also tweaked its construction modular. This means that the core fighter Core Splendor had been phased out which Xander deemed it as a 'complete waste of time'. Xander also customized it so that it could use all the old Striker Packs originally belonged to Strike Gundam.

**Chapter 31: Affirmation**

Back at the Archangel, Athrun was carrying Meer's body towards the mortuary, watched silently by the crew.

"She took the bullet meant for Miss Lacus?" Murrue asked Neo who was standing beside her.

He nods. "Yeah. It all happened on the palm of my unit. I'm sorry for not being able to do anything..."

Kira, Lacus and Meyrin closed their eyes and recited a silent prayer for Meer's soul.

* * *

Xander was at the outside deck, thinking about the battle against Crystal. The way they handled their weapons were almost the same. Most shocking, she reminds him of himself. 

(I will get the answers from her soon...)

"Xan?"

"Huh?" He turned around to see Lunamaria with a worried look on her face.

"Something is bothering you? You're having that look ever since we got back."

Xander stared at her while trying to find the answer. He smiled and pulled her close.

"Maria, I want to do so many things with you. I just hope that we'll be able to get through this."

Smiling, Lunamaria hugged him tight. "Of course we'll get through this. You don't have to worry about it."

Xander kissed her on the head. "Thanks, Maria..."

* * *

On the newly constructed mobile fortress Messiah, Crystal was having a meeting with Gilbert in the control centre. 

"I see." He said. "I assume that Meer had died because of her wounds?"

"It seems to be the most likely outcome." she replied.

"And you failed to get rid of the _source_, am I correct?"

Crystal nods grudgingly. "Yes. But I will kill him the next time we meet."

"I trust you will. After all, you are superior than him in many ways."

She winced on the word 'superior'. She's been told many times that she is the most powerful Coordinator far surpassed her original, Xander and this so-called Ultimate Coordinator. But why she failed in getting rid of the one who was supposed to be _inferior_ to her? She surpressed her emotions and saluted.

"I'll be doing what it is needed then."

Gilbert nods as Crystal turned around and left.

* * *

Later that day, the crew of Archangel watched Gilbert's proposal of implementing his Destiny Plan to prevent the cycle of tragedy from happening. 

"To prevent tragedy? Riiiiight..." Xander sarcastically said.

"Humanity will have no future if that plan was to be implemented." Kira added.

"We'll do what we can to prevent that from happening." Athrun vowed.

Yvonne nods. "We will. To think what will happen to future generations should he succeeded..."

"Is unbearable." Lunamaria continued.

Neo nods. "Indeed." he added short.

"For the sake of our future generation, we will fight!" Lacus affirmed her stance. Everyone on the bridge nods.

"Prepare to launch! We will rendezvous with Eternal at the appointed coordinates!" Murrue oredered.

* * *

Xander, Kira, Lacus and Athrun were talking about the upcoming battle. 

"Looks like the four of us will go to Eternal, huh?" Xander said, referring to himself, Kira, Athrun and Lacus.

Athrun shrugged. "More or less. Since our mobile suits aren't suited for this ship's hangar." he said.

"Don't forget the DOM pilots." Kira added.

"That will make...seven of us, then." Xander remarked.

"I would like to include Meyrin in that list." Lacus said.

Athrun turned to her in surprise. "Meyrin?"

Lacus nods. "She came to me and wanted to lend some help. Since there is a vacancy at the communications terminal..."

"I...I see...I never want to have her involve in this..." Athrun muttered.

Xander patted his back. "It's alright, man. It was her choice, right?"

* * *

On the observation deck, Yvonne, Lunamaria and Meyrin were having their own meeting at the observation deck. Yvonne stared at the stars longingly and sighed. 

"The final battle is coming soon. No way of turning back now..."

"You want to turn back?" Meyrin asked, curiously.

Yvonne chuckled. "Of course not. I have a promise to fulfill."

"A promise?" Lunamaria asked.

"Xander and I made a promise to a little girl we called 'sister' back at Berlin. It was her...dying wish..."

Shining tears fell from her eyes before she could finish. The sisters tried to comfort her.

"It's okay if you don't want to continue..." Lunamaria said. Yvonne nods.

"Now I know how it feels like to lose someone that is precious to you. After all these years, I never knew what Xander had gone through and how he deal with the deaths of his dearests. I wish I can be strong like him..."

"It's alright, Miss Yvonne. You're a strong person. We know that and I'm sure Xander and the others noticed it too..." Meyrin said in an assuring tone.

Yvonne smiled and by surprise, she pulled the sisters close. "Thank you for hearing me out, you two. Thank you..."

* * *

Both Archangel and Eternal had rendezvoused at the appointed coordinates and began transferring staff and resources between them. Earlier, Kira had launched Strike Freedom with Lacus while Athrun had went off with Meyrin. The DOM troopers also had launched out. Xander and Lunamaria stood in front of Atonement. 

"Maria, I have to go now. Please take care of Archangel. And yourself."

"I will and you take care too, okay?"

Xander winked. "Will do, cutie. If you're in trouble, say my name and I'll be there. I promise."

Then, the two kissed before Xander made his way inside his unit. Turning on the system, he put a small disc in its slot. It contained all the necessary data to optimize the PX system further.

"Good. With this, I don't have to worry much about the time limit. But god knows what will happen if I actually used it."

"X17A Atonement. You are clear for takeoff!"

After seeing the status changed from Abort to Clear, Xander pushed forward.

"Xander Darklighter, Atonement. Heading out!"

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	32. Chapter 32: Revelation

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:  
**AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:  
**ChibiRulz: LOL. It's just a short flight to Eternal. There's no need for him to do that.

NukeDawg: I'll definitely check out your latest stuff.

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar, Yvonne Norman and Crystal Blue.

**Model number: **N/A  
**Code name: **COMET **  
Unit type: **Covert Operation Mobile Enforced Tactics (COMET) for use by ZGMF-X17A Atonement Gundam  
**Manufacturer:** Clyne Faction  
**Operator(s):** ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty), United Emirates of Orb  
**First deployment: **C.E. 73  
**Dimensions: **overall length 99.46 meters; overall width 60.12 meters  
**Weight:** 552.42 metric tons (not including mobile suit)  
**Special feature:** Mirage Colloid stealth system  
**Fixed armaments:**  
2 x 120cm high-energy beam cannon  
2 x 93.7cm high-energy beam cannon  
2 x MA-X200 beam sword  
77 x 60 cm "Erinaceus" anti-ship missile launchers (22 per pod, 12 per arm unit, 9 on tail fin)  
**Technical notes and history:  
**After the Battle of Jachin Due ended two years ago, Lacus Clyne, knowing that peace won't last long enough, ordered the engineers of the Clyne Faction to design a support unit for ZGMF-X17A Atonement Gundam (along with rebuilding the two lost METEOR units). They succeeded in producing a stealth version of METEOR known as COMET.

In every aspect, this mobile weapon resembled to METEOR with two differences. COMET was equipped with Mirage Colloid stealth generator (which powered by Atonement's N-Jammer Canceller upon docking) and its rocket booster was optimized to be much faster compared to METEOR. With these extra features, COMET will be very useful in covert and stealth sabotage operation.

**Chapter 32: Revelation**

Aboard the bridge of Eternal, Andrew was briefing the battle plan with Xander, Kira and Athrun.

"Kira and Athrun will try and take out first relay station of Requiem. Both Eternal and Archangel will provide cover along with our mobile suit units."

Both Kira and Athrun nodded. Andrew then turned his attention to Xander.

"Darklighter, you will attempt on station three. Alone."

Xander's jaw unhinged. "WHAAAT? Who do you think I am? A one man squad of mobile suits?"

Lacus who was looking on, smiled. "Of course we don't want you to take them head on."

"Try another method you've been specialized in." Andrew added.

Xander paused before continued. "You mean...stealth?"

"Correct. Besides, the squads who are guarding it aren't that many. Based on my estimation, you will be able to take them down easily."

Xander sighed in frustration. "Give the dirty job to me and let these two take all the glory, huh?" He continued, glancing at Kira and Athrun who were chuckling at his remark.

He then nods. "Alright. Fine then. Just tell us when to start."

* * *

Within half an hour, Xander was already inside his unit preparing for his covert assignment. Then, Lacus commed in. 

"Sir Xander, we'll detach the COMET unit as soon as you launched."

Xander nods. "Yeah. Thanks. Take care, okay?"

"Don't worry. I will."

She then signed off. Moments later, Kira and Athrun appeared on screen.

Kira wished him. "Good luck out there, Xander."

"Just make sure you come back and back us up. Things will be pretty hectic out there." Athrun added.

"Sure, sure. Thanx, you guys. And please look after Maria for me."

"We will." Athrun replied.

* * *

The Eternal's catapult deck slowly opened as Xander prepared himself to launch. A while later, Meyrin messaged him. 

"Xander, be careful out there. I hate to see my sister cry because of you."

He smiled at her. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna have myself blown up again. Twice is enough."

Meyrin smiled back at him. "Okay then. Good luck." Xander showed a thumb up.

"X17A ATONEMENT. PLEASE LAUNCH!"

His visor lowered as he acknowledged it. "Xander Darklighter, Atonement." Then, he smiled mischievously. "Saving the world from the scum of the universe."

With that, he launched out and Eternal detached the COMET mobile weapon. Xander docked his unit with the black support unit and enabled the Mirage Colloid. After tuning it accordingly, he pushed forward towards the designated coordinates. The speed and velocity caused Xander to reel back in his seat. And he reveled in it.

"This speed...is exhilarating...WOOO-HOOO!"

He stepped up further and Atonement faded from view within moments.

* * *

From the Archangel, Lunamaria watched Xander and his unit disappeared from view. 

(Xan, please come back alive...)

"Luna."

She turned around towards Yvonne. "Yes?"

"We better get ready too. That guy Lorrnoke will brief us on our assignments."

The Impulse pilot nods. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Xander was cruising smoothly towards Requiem's third relay station until the large beam deflector came into view. He stopped to observe the surroundings. 

"Odd. There's no one around. Something is very wrong here..."

He ran a scan throughout the area but still no sign of any ZAFT military units. Then, a sudden chill ran through his spine.

"Something is definitely wrong here. But I'll have to worry about that later."

Without hesitation, Xander went inside the station and used COMET's beam swords to tear apart the relay station. As the station exploded, he suddenly detected an overwhelming presence behind him.

"This feeling...it's her..."

He turned around to see the Eiskristall Gundam was floating not far from him.

"I will kill you here and now, Darklighter." Crystal's voice echoed in his mind. She then pulled out the beam lance.

Xander nods. "Fine. Whoever you are, I have to stop you before you start coming after my friends."

He then detached Atonement from COMET. The mobile weapon then turned into its mobile armor form.

"Sorry, friend. You have to go and help Eternal." He said as COMET left the scene. He then ignited his beam saber and prepared to do a battle to the death.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Let's dance!"

Without further ado, Crystal lunged at him and Xander blocked the attack. Xander countered with few strokes of attacks and Crystal easily avoided them.

"Good, Darklighter. Very good. My blood is boiling in excitement."

"Stop toying with me, woman! Tell me who you are!" Xander yelled as Atonement launched its sword DRAGOON at Eiskristall. Smiling evilly, Crystal avoided them and used its transparent wing blades to take out four of them.

"If you insist, Darklighter. Open your thoughts and I will tell you."

Reluctantly, Xander cleared the depth of his mind and saw Crystal's thoughts and memories poured into him. Then, his eyes widened in shock.

"You're...my clone...how..?"

"Remember Patrick Zala? He took a blood sample from you when you enlisted to ZAFT and after he liked what he saw in your genes, he decided to make a clone far better than its original. And it was the chairman that manipulated the DNA and altered its gender. I was born as a perfect clone with no after effects unlike that lowly Le Creuset and his clone, Rey."

Xander was still in shock upon the revelation. He tried to deny it but he knew Crystal was telling the truth. Seizing this oppurtunity, Crystal lunge at him again and Xander barely avoided it. Then with amazing speed, Eiskristall took out Atonement's left arm. Xander tried to back off but Crystal suddenly appeared behind him, with her plasma cannon readied. She then grabbed to put him into a submision lock.

"I will freeze you up and then cut you down to pieces. Then, I will be the most powerful Coordinator! No one will be able to stop me! Not even the Chairman. Not anyone!" Crystal sneered.

Xander could feel that the temprature dropped drastically and saw icicles started to form around the cockpit. He started to shiver. He tried to move his unit but failed. The grip from Eiskristall was too powerful. "Ugh...this...is this...it..?"

"Do not struggle, Darklighter. I'll make sure you die in peace...I mean PIECES."

Then, a ghastly laugh could be heard throughout the fallen station.

* * *

After the Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice launched out with METEOR, Lacus gave a speech towards the ZAFT soldiers about the Requiem's threat towards peace and pleaded them to stop fighting. But her appeal fell on deaf ears and a full scale battle occurred. 

Meyrin, on the radar controls of Eternal detected COMET's signal.

"COMET is coming back!" she informed.

"By itself? Where's Darklighter?" Andrew asked.

Meyrin shook. "There is no sign of him."

Andrew sighed. "Something bad must have come up. I feel uneasy about this."

"There is no time for that. We have to concentrate on what lies ahead of us." Lacus said, grimly. "Prepare to dock the COMET upon its return."

* * *

Neo, Yvonne and Lunamaria were inside their respective units, waiting for the signal to launch. 

"We only need to provide cover until Station One is destroyed. Then, we'll head to Daedalus to take out the control centre." Neo reminded the other two.

"Roger that." Yvonne replied.

"Affirmative." Lunamaria confirmed.

After a while, Akatsuki and N Dagger N were brought into the catapult. Neo was the first to go out.

"Neo Lorrnoke, Akatsuki. Heading out!"

Then, the golden mobile suit launched and shot forward into battle.

"Yvonne, please be careful out there." Miriallia said through the display. Yvonne smiled and winked. Miriallia slightly blushed.

"Don't worry. I will. Yvonne Norman, Nuclear Dagger. Launching!"

With that, the red Dagger headed out and turned on the Mirage Colloid to blend itself into the scene. Finally, the Impulse was brought into the catapult deck.

"Lunamaria, which Striker Pack do you wish to use?" Miriallia asked.

"Give me the Lightning Striker please. I need to be on battle as long as possible." she replied.

Miriallia nods. "Acknowledged."

Then, the Lightning Striker Pack was attached to the back of Impulse. Attached to its forearms were a pair of protective pads that doubled as a powerful electromagnetic cannon when they combined. Lunamaria braced herself as she prepared to fight against her former ZAFT comrades.

(I can do this, Luna! You can do it!)

"IMPULSE, YOU ARE CLEAR FOR TAKEOFF!"

She pulled down the visor. "Lunamaria Hawke, Lightning Impulse. I'm going out!"

The customized Impulse then left Archangel as its color turned to black and without waiting, it used the electromagnetic cannon to defend the ship from ZAFT.

(I hope I'm doing the right thing.)

* * *

To Be Continued... 


	33. Chapter 33: Human Touch

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:  
**AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:  
**ChibiRulz: Like all other stories, heroes DON'T die. Or will he?

NukeDawg: FATE postponed? Oh well...

nick2591: Another new reader. This late? Thanx for the comment.

Shinigami Keitaro: I heard of it but never gotten around to register. I'll think about your suggestion though it would be better for them to come over and check it out. :P

GodNo127: LMAO. Keep on reading on how this battle will turn out.

The climax is here! Chapter title was taken from the song **Human Touch (Gundam X ending theme) by Warren Wiebe**.

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar, Yvonne Norman and Crystal Blue.

**Chapter 33: Human Touch**

Around the area of Station One of Requiem, Lunamaria was disabling many of ZAFT's mobile suit units until she stopped to see the Archangel was battling against Minerva.

"Captain..." she thought.

Suddenly, she felt a pain on her chest. At once, she knew what was happening. "Xan..."

"Luna, behind you!" Yvonne warned before she sliced off a GOUF unit who was trying to attack Impulse from behind.

"Thanks, Yvonne."

"There's no time for being distracted. We need to hold out until the station is taken out!"

* * *

Kira and Athrun made their way inside the station with the unexpected help from Yzak and Dearka. 

"Kira!"

"Got it!"

With that, both Strike Freedom and Infinite Justice used METEOR's beam sword to tear apart the station. As they left the remains of it behind, Lacus appeared on display.

"Kira, Athrun. We'll move towards Daedalus."

"How is Xander doing?" Kira asked.

Lacus shook. "No news from him. Only the COMET returned safely."

Athrun silently cursed. "Xander, what in the world are you doing?"

* * *

In the intense ship battle, Minerva was in a position to finish off Archangel with its Tannhäuser cannon. And the Archangel couldn't avoid it because the shot will certainly hit Eternal which was just alongside it. The positron shot was fired and was about to hit the bridge of the Orb battleship until Neo interfered to block the blast. With the help of Akatsuki's anti-beam armour coating, he survived the deadly blast and took out the Tannhäuser. It then used its DRAGOON laser beams to create a shield to prevent it from further attack. 

Lunamaria looked at Minerva's condition and ignored it. She then contacted Archangel.

"Can you send me the IWSP now?"

Murrue nods. "Tell Murdoch and his men to launch the IWSP!"

Within minutes, the IWSP was launched and Lunamaria detached the Lightning Striker pack and replaced it. The Impulse changed its color into red and approached Daedalus with Yvonne.

"Colonel, please defend Archangel for a while. We will go ahead." Yvonne informed Neo.

"Yeah. Sure Lieutenant. By the way, I am no longer Neo Lorrnoke."

"Eh?"

"The name's Mwu La Flaga. Remember that."

Yvonne took some time to accept it then smiled. "The legendary Hawk of Endimyon. Never thought I get to work with him..." she said silently.

"Let's go, Luna. We'll put an end to this!" she continued.

Lunamaria nods. As they approached Daedalus, Messiah appeared from behind the moon and launched its new superweapon NEO GENESIS. Lunamaria and Yvonne avoided the blast as it decimated most of Orb's fleet. Everyone looked at the massive destruction in shock before they resumed the battle.

* * *

Kira and Athrun were approaching Daedalus until Shinn and Rey appeared and attacked them. Kira and Rey continued from where they have left off while Athrun tried to avoid battle with Shinn but his persuasion failed. Kira sensed something was wrong with in his battle against Rey and started to wonder who he was. 

"You...who are you...?" Kira asked as his Strike Freedom exchanged attacks with Legend.

"You should know who I am. I am...Rau Le Creuset!"

Kira was shocked and he barely dodged Rey's melee attack. He then remembered his battle against Rau two years ago and thought that he already buried Mwu's genetic father at Jachin Due. He shook his head and pushed it aside as he need to concentrate. Seeing that they were now engaged in battle and wasting their time here, Kira unleashed his DRAGOON beam pods to attack Shinn in his Destiny Gundam.

"Athrun! You should go to Daedalus as soon as possible! I'll hold them off!"

Athrun reluctantly nods. "Don't die on me, Kira. I..."

"Don't worry about me. And Xander. We'll live after this battle."

With that, Athrun left the battlefield as Shinn was distracted by Strike Freedom's DRAGOON.

"Damn you, Freedom!" Shinn yelled as he fired his beam cannon with Kira countered with his chest cannon. Both of them then went into SEED mode and attacked each other.

"Shinn! You should go after Athrun!" Rey instructed.

Shinn nods. "Understood."

Then, Destiny left Strike Freedom and Legend as the Kira and Rey engaged yet again.

* * *

Lunamaria and Yvonne were disabling numerous ZAFT units until the Infinite Justice went past them as Athrun made his way towards Daedalus. 

"Heads up, Luna. That guy is coming." Yvonne warned after she detected another mobile suit.

Lunamaria checked her display and gasped when she saw Destiny Gundam coming their way. Shinn then stopped not far from her.

"Luna..."

"Shinn..."

"Luna! Why did you joined them? Why?" Shinn demanded.

"Shinn, I love him. I love Xander. That's the reason why..."

Shinn then pulled out his anti-ship sword. "Luna, I...have to take you down..."

Lunamaria then pulled the same weapon from her IWSP and prepared for the battle.

"Luna, don't push yourself. I'm here, remember?" Yvonne said as she positioned her N Dagger N alongside Impulse.

Lunamaria smiled. "Thanks, Yvonne."

Shinn narrowed his eyes and attacked.

* * *

Near the fallen third station of Requiem, Atonement Gundam was covered in ice and was frozen completely. Inside the cockpit, Xander tried his best to move around to warm his body but he eventually gave in to the very low temprature. He leaned back in his seat in frustration as he let icicles formed around him. 

"This...is not my idea of dying..."

He then closed his eyes and he saw a woman floating towards him. He instantly recognized her.

"Claire..."

"Xan, don't give up. You still have to fulfill the promise..."

"Promise...Maria..." he muttered.

Claire nods. "Yes, Maria. Until then, don't give up on anything..."

"Claire..."

"Xan, I have to go now..."

"Claire, wait! Don't go!" Xander cried as he tried to reach her. Claire smiled as she faded away into darkness.

Xander opened his eyes to see his frost-covered hand was already at the button that will enable the PX system.

"Looks like I have no choice..." he muttered.

He hauled himself up and quickly re-calibrate his unit's power settings.

"I'm sorry, my friend. You have to take some punishment because of my stubborness. Alright, power settings re-configured. Overwriting all limitations and unit's power barriers. N-Jammer Canceller, maximum output. PX system activated."

Crystal was about to release the frozen Atonement Gundam until she detected massive heat signature coming from its N-Jammer Canceller generator. Moments later, the ice started to melt as Atonement came to life again. Crystal gasped in astonishment.

"This can't be! You should have..."

"I don't think I want to die just yet." Xander said, with his breath could be seen clearly.

With that, Atonement broke free from Eiskristall Gundam's submission grip and used its four remaining DRAGOON swords to push Crystal away. With his remaining hand, Xander pulled another beam saber. Then with deadly speed, precision and accuracy, he took out Eiskristall's transparent wing blades.

"YOU! I WILL KILL YOU!" Crystal screamed in rage as she entered into SEED mode.

Xander narrowed his eyes as he too went into SEED mode. With both pilots' eyes turned white, both New Coordinators engaged in intense melee battle. After more than at least twenty times exchanging blows, Xander finally decided to end this battle. With the PX system enabled, he easily took out every weapon his opponent could use and he also took away both of Eiskristall's arms. Realizing that Xander was poised to strike the killing blow, Crystal laughed hysterically.

"Hehehehehe. So the original is superior than me after all...hehehehe..."

"You're wrong. I am no different than you in terms of strength and power but I possess a greater power; it is called the _human touch_." Xander said.

Crystal stopped laughing. "Human...touch..." she muttered.

Xander nods. "I have my friends and my love one waiting for me. That's why I won't allow myself to die. And that gave me the strength and courage I need to go on."

Crystal went silent for a while before she replied. "I see. That is why I am no match for you."

Xander turned around and Crystal stopped him. "Why don't you kill me?"

"I...never want to kill anyone. Not anymore."

With that, Atonement left the battered Eiskristall behind. Smiling, Crystal activated the self destruct sequence.

"I am just a copy. I have no right to exist. I can have no friends and...love."

Eiskristall Gundam then exploded a while later, killing Crystal inside.

* * *

On Eternal, Meyrin detected a mobile suit coming in fast. She gasped. 

"Atonement is coming back!"

Lacus looked up at the screen as Atonement Gundam appeared in view and Andrew nods. "Darklighter, you there?"

"Yeah. I'm here. Sorry for the wait. There's some problem but I still managed to take out the third station."

"Sir Xander, please head towards that mobile fortress. They fired GENESIS from there." Lacus informed.

Xander widened his eyes in shock. "G...GENESIS? Damn that god-wannabe Dullindal! I'm heading there. Can you send me the COMET?"

Lacus nods. "Sure."

"Thanks, Miss Lacus. Darklighter out."

* * *

Despite teaming up, Lunamaria and Yvonne were having a hard time in their battle against Shinn. Shinn too, started to frustrate at his efforts. 

"Damn!" he cursed as he turned into SEED mode again and attacked Yvonne.

Yvonne caught the blade of Shinn's weapon with her rapier but it was sliced easily and Shinn took out the Dagger's right arm. Yvonne groaned and Shinn prepared to drive his sword into the cockpit. Impulse appeared before him and blocked the attack with its own sword. Destiny was thrown away by the impact and Shinn was shocked by Impulse's ability.

"Shinn! Stop this! You shouldn't be doing this!" Lunamaria shouted.

"I...I can't! This is the only way to end this war!"

Shinn then fired a few rounds from his beam cannon and Lunamaria was forced to dodge them. Using that as a distraction, Shinn threw a beam boomerang and cut off Impulse's left leg. Lunamaria reeled back in her seat and Shinn came over and prepared to deal the fatal blow with his palm cannon.

"Luna, I'm sorry..."

Lunamaria didn't reply but instead, she called out Xander. "Xan..."

Suddenly, Atonement came in and slammed itself into Destiny, pushing it away from Impulse.

"Xan!" Lunamaria beamed with joy.

Xander winked. "I said I'll protect you, right?" Then, he turned to Shinn. "Kid, you got a lot of nerve on trying to kill Maria. And I won't spare you any chance on what you were trying to do."

Then, a white seed burst brightly and Xander went into SEED mode and attacked Shinn. Both Atonement and Destiny then exchanged attacks with their anti-ship sword.

"You...traitor!" Shinn yelled.

Xander dodged Shinn's powerful swing. "At least I'm not a traitor to humanity." he said.

"Shut up! I won't be tricked like you tricked Luna!"

"I tricked her, you say? How distorted your mind is. Very well, I'll knock some sense into that thick skull of yours."

Xander then activated the PX system and Atonement blocked Destiny's sword with its bare hands. Giving no time for his opponent to even express his surprise, Xander tore off Destiny's right arm. Shinn attempted to counter with his palm cannon with the remaining hand but Xander easily sliced it off with his anti-ship sword. Xander then kicked Shinn away and unleashed his DRAGOON swords to cause massive damage to Destiny. Losing his balance, Shinn fell on the surface of a meteorite, his confidence and ego shattered. Xander looked at his beaten opponent and left for Messiah. Lunamaria took a moment to look at Shinn.

"Yvonne, can you take care of him for a while?"

Yvonne nods. "Sure."

Lunamaria followed Xander's trail while Yvonne descended towards the battered Destiny Gundam.

* * *

Xander and Lunamaria past over the badly damaged Minerva. Xander turned to Lunamaria. 

"Do you...want to check up on them?"

Lunamaria paused. Then, she shook. "They will be alright."

Xander nods and gave a formal ZAFT salute before they went on.

* * *

Athrun and Mwu managed to make their way inside Requiem's energy generator and destroyed it, preventing Orb from being the next victim of the super laser. As they left, they saw Atonement and Impulse approaching Messiah. 

"Xander, you're still alive!" Athrun exclaimed.

"Pretty much, my friend." Xander replied then turned to Lunamaria. "Maria, you wait here. I have to go in alone."

"Xan..."

"Don't worry. I'll be back, okay?"

With that, Atonement docked into COMET which was following him and sped up towards Messiah.

* * *

Shinn slowly opened his eyes as lights flooded his view. 

"Stellar..." he muttered.

"Stellar? You got the wrong girl, boy." Yvonne, who was cradling Shinn in her lap replied.

Shinn stared into her dark eyes for a moment before he turned red.

"Eh...ah...I'm sorry..."

Yvonne chuckled. "It's alright, boy. Xander and Athrun had told me about you."

"They...did?"

"Yeah. According to them, you're not a bad guy. You're just being stubborn. That's why Xander did this to you."

Shinn then remembered the things he did all this time. He never listened to reason and acted solely on his own feelings. And he finally realized it.

"I...see. Please, let me be like this a little longer."

Yvonne smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Sure thing. This 'big sister' will take care of you..."

* * *

After seeing Kira single handedly took down Messiah, Xander commed him in. 

"Yo Kira."

"Xander! Glad to see you!"

"Same here. You're going in?"

Kira nods. "Yeah. There is someone I need to deal with."

"Alright. I'm going with you. Just to make sure you return to Miss Lacus."

Kira smiled. "I can say the same about you."

* * *

The control centre was deserted and poorly lit as Gilbert pondered on what will happen. Then, he heard two new presence behind. He turned around to see Kira and Xander standing near the entrance. Kira pulled out his gun and Gilbert did the same. Xander however, didn't move save from his tightened grip on his sheathed sword. 

"This is certainly an honor to me. To see the Ultimate Coordinator and the New Coordinator side by side against me."

Both of them looked at each other in amazement. But they decided to set it aside and focused their attention at the PLANT Chairman.

"If you two continue in doing this, the same thing will happen over and over again. This world will plunged into darkness. The cycle of tragedies will continue."

"That maybe true but we could also choose a path that won't end like that." Kira said.

"But there will always be a possibility for such things to happen." Gilbert countered.

"That is OUR choice. Not yours. It is all up to us to correct it and certainly NOT by you." Xander finally said.

Gilbert smiled because Xander's reply hit the right spot. "Well said, Xander Darklighter. But in the end, which world will humanity choose?"

He aimed his gun at Kira and about to pulled the trigger. Xander prepared to pull out his sword and Kira prepared to fire. Then, the sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the room. Kira, Xander and Gilbert looked at each other. Moments later, Gilbert collapsed to the ground with a fatal wound in the chest. Kira and Xander looked at each other then they heard Rey behind them, crying with his gun in hand.

"I'm sorry...Gil..." he sobbed.

Moments later, Talia entered the scene and kneeled beside him. Moments later, more explosions occurred. Gilbert opened his eyes to see Talia.

"Talia...were you the one that fired..."

"No, Rey did it."

Gilbert's eyes widened in surprise and looked at Rey who was still crying.

"Gil...I'm sorry...but they...tomorrow..."

Gilbert sighed. "So I see..."

A pillar than fell not far from them. Kira felt Xander's touch on his shoulder. "Kira, we should be going now."

"But we can't leave them like that..." Kira replied as he approached Talia. Talia pointed the gun at him.

"You two should go." she said. Kira gasped. "I will be by this man's side. Till the very end."

Kira stared at her sadly but Xander felt irritated by her words.

"Please tell Captain Ramius this. 'I have a son. Please visit him when she have the time.'"

Kira nods. "I understand." he turned around and left but Xander didn't follow.

"Xander?"

"You go on ahead, Ace. I have one thing to say to Captain Gladys here."

Kira reluctantly nods. "Be quick about it." Then, he left.

Xander looked at demoralised Rey, the dying Gilbert and the one who had pledged her life to be with him.

"Do you have anything to say, Xander?" Talia asked, with the gun now pointed at him.

Xander nods. "I do, Captain." With a blink on an eye, he unsheathed his sword and sliced off the gun's nozzle cleanly. Talia dropped the gun in shock as Xander sheathed his weapon.

"Captain, I've seen enough death these past five years and I'd like to drag you three out of this."

Talia and Gilbert smiled at his remark.

"But I still respect your decision regardless. I'm pretty sure Captain Ramius will have to form some sort of logical explanation to your son..."

Xander finally did a salute. "Captain Talia Gladys of Minerva. I am proud to have the chance to work under you despite my short time there."

Talia returned the salute. "Thank you for the hard work all this time, Xander Darklighter."

"That's GENERAL Xander Darklighter." Xander coughed jokingly. "Well, I'll be leaving then."

He then turned around and left quickly as more and more explosions happened.

* * *

Not far from Messiah, everyone was looking at the fallen mobile fortress and the crew of Archangel and Eternal awaited for the signal of Strike Freedom and Atonement Gundam. 

"Kira, Sir Xander..." Lacus muttered.

Moments later, Meyrin detected something left the Messiah. "Strike Freedom is coming!"

Suddenly, Lunamaria called her. "Meyrin, where's Xan? Where is he?"

"Sister..."

Kira and Athrun looked at the hangar for any signs of Xander.

"Xander, don't you die on us..." Athrun said.

Then, an explosion could be seen from the hangar and Lunamaria burst into tears.

* * *

Xander just turned on his unit as the hangar was completely on fire. He started to curse the 'slow' boot up process. 

"Hurry up. I'll be toast if you ain't hurrying up."

More explosions occurred as Xander pushed forward towards the exit. Flames finally engulfed his unit as he tried to push as fast as possible. He could feel the temprature inside rised.

"Shoot! Even with the PX on, it still not fast enough. I have to try this. ACTIVATE PX OVERDRIVE!"

* * *

The Messiah finally exploded but still no sign of Atonement nor Xander. 

"Xan! XAAAANNNN!" Lunamaria yelled.

"Sir Xander..." Lacus said silently.

Suddenly, a blazing mobile suit burst out from the explosion. It was the Atonement and its entire body was burning. It looked almost like a phoenix as it spread the wings and flew away from the destruction. After some time, the flames died out and the pilot contacted every ally units available.

"Xander Darklighter here. Did I missed the fireworks?"

With that, everyone started to cheer in this moment of victory. It was a victory for humanity but with a heavy price to pay.

Xander opened up his cockpit and left his unit. "Damn. Looks like I really burnt you out, my friend." he said as he looked at his severely burned unit. Because of the use of PX Overdrive, Atonement suffered more heavy damages than the ones that was cause by the explosion. Then he turned to see Impulse approaching him. It stopped and Lunamaria left and floated towards him. Without waiting, both of them held each other in this tight embrace.

"Xan!"

"Maria."

"I thought I lost you!"

"I always fulfill my promise, Maria."

"Are you...alright?"

"Eh...I'm...hot. I guess."

Hearing that, Lunamaria planted an elbow on his chest. Xander moaned in pain.

"Pervert!"

"Hey! I barely survived the heat in there. Of course I'm really hot!"

Lunamaria smiled and hugged him even tighter.

"I know."

"Well, shall we go now?" Xander asked.

Lunamaria nods. "Yes, let's go back to everyone."

Xander glanced at his damaged mobile suit. "I'll be back for you soon, buddy. I promise."

With that, he left for Eternal inside Impulse. Then, there's a loud hum from Atonement as if it understood what Xander had said.

Xander then pulled out the chain around his neck and held the ring tight.

(Thanks Claire. Thanks for everything...)

* * *

Far away from the scene, a mobile suit that resembled to Legend Gundam was watching the aftermath of the battle. 

"Enjoy the victory. While you can..." the male pilot said.

Then, an unidentified mobile suit appeared beside him. "Roy, you don't have to feel so bitter about it. We'll get our revenge soon." another male voice said.

"How _soon_ is soon?"

"The time will come, friend. We are the perfect clones of the two most powerful man in this world. We have all the time in this world. We will take our time in gathering our forces. When the time is right, this world will be righfully ours."

* * *

Can I find the words to tell you  
How I live between the walls of steel and stone  
How I close my eyes to find some kind of rapture  
In a world where you can feel so all alone  
Inside I'm full of light and laughter  
There's a flame that burns in me  
I need a way to set it free 

When you find love in your heart  
You can believe from the start  
Dreams they come true  
It all comes to you, oh all at once  
If you believe  
In human touch

I see wanting in your eyes  
And I wonder will I always think of you  
Do we simply find ourselves  
Awakening  
As angles touched  
The heartstrings of our souls  
We can find a way  
To break the madness  
Take my hand and come with me  
To a place where we can feel

When you find love in your heart  
The light in your eye is a star  
Change that you feel  
Helps you to heal from all the rest  
If you believe  
In human touch

Tell me that your love  
Will live forever  
Take your hand and touch my face  
Oh, the warmth of your sweet embrace

When you find love in your heart  
Nothing can tear it apart  
Not man of steel  
Nothing is real except for love  
If you believe  
In human touch  
If you believe  
In human touch

* * *

NEXT: Epilogue 


	34. Epilogue: The New Coordinate

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY**

**The New Coordinate**

**Story:  
**AU of GSD. Xander Darklighter, a ZAFT ace pilot was thrown into a string of events that will test his skills, resolve, courage and determination. Which side will he choose to fight with? How will he deal with the events unfolding before him?

**Notes:  
**ChibiRulz: LOL. You didn't see Shinn-Yvonne pairing? GSD ending sucked (totally) and I feel obligated to make it better for this one. Finally, there will be a sequel for this story.

NukeDawg: I'll be looking forward to it.

Blader Takao (Shinigami Keitaro): Glad you enjoy the story. Hope you'll be there for the sequel.

GodNo127: Do you mean an amazing end to an amazing story:P

The sequel's working title is **Gundam SEED FUTURE**. I might change it if I get a better name for it.

I don't own GSD, their characters or anything else aside from Xander Darklighter, Claire Whitestar, Yvonne Norman and Crystal Blue.

**Epilogue: The New Coordinate**

It has been seven months since the destruction of Messiah. Both Earth and PLANT were thrown into disarray because there were no leader to replace Copeland and Gilbert Dullindal. However, both sides made a temporary council to hold things together until a new leader is selected and promised to sign a peace treaty when everything is in order once again. The war and Destiny Plan had really give a thought on the future of humanity and what they will hold. It will take a long time to recover but they will strive towards the future but never forget those who perished during the war.

**Orb**

With her maid Mary Ann, Christina was looking at Lunamaria in full wedding gown. She then turned to Lacus and both nodded.

"You're so beautiful, Lunamaria." Lacus commented.

"I couldn't agree more. My son will surely like it." Christina added.

Lunamaria blushed. "Oh, stop that. It is all thanks to you, Aunt Christina."

"I think you can stop calling me that."

Lunamaria smiled at her. "Thank you...mother."

"Come, I'll fix your hair." Lacus said as Lunamaria sat down. Lacus gently stroked her hair. "You've grown your hair all this while. It's pretty."

"Umm...that's because Xan prefers long hair..."

"Maria, today is your big day. But you doesn't sound happy." Christina remarked.

Lunamaria shook. "I'm happy for this day. It's just that I'm..."

"Nervous?" Lacus finished her sentence. A while later, Yvonne, Murrue and Meyrin entered.

"Do I hear someone is nervous?" Murrue asked.

* * *

Xander got out of the room wearing a full set of white tuxedo. He jerked his head then tried to fixed the pants. Kira and Athrun looked at him closely and nodded in approval. 

"Ugh. How in the world you and Mwu can bear in this kind of suit, Kira?" he moaned.

"It's not comfortable?" Athrun asked.

"I don't really like tight suits and this one is no exception. Wish the pants is a little loose. Things are a little tight down the crotch."

"Bear with it, Xander. If Sir Mwu and I can bear it, I'm sure you can too." Kira said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Then, Mwu opened the door. "Hurry up, Mr. Bridegroom sir. It gonna start soon."

Xander took a small band and tied up his hair. "Gimme a minute, Mwu."

* * *

The chapel was already full by the time Xander made his way in. Most of those who were invited were his friends like Cagalli, Miriallia, Erica, Andrew, Dearka, Yzak, (and his Voltaire crew), Shinn, Lowe and the crew of Archangel and Minerva. The orphans from the orphanage were also there. Jess too, came over to snap pictures upon Xander's request. Moments later, Christina, Lacus, Murrue, Mary Ann and Meyrin entered and took their seat. 

Followed by his best man, Athrun, Xander made his way towards Father Malchio who was waiting in front.

"Father, let's finish this ASAP." he whispered. The priest smiled.

Moments later, the wedding music was played and Xander turned to see Lunamaria in her white wedding gown. She looked stunning in that gown with her now long hair was done neatly by Lacus. Following her was Yvonne in a similar but less frill outfit. Yvonne glanced at Shinn who was staring at her and winked. He blushed.

Lunamaria finally stood beside Xander in front of the smiling Malchio.

"You're beautiful. I'm beyond words to describe it..." Xander remarked.

Blushing, Lunamaria said, "You're not bad yourself, you know..."

"Let's begin." he said and both of them nodded.

"We are here to witness the union of a man and a woman. Almost a year ago, they barely knew each other but because of the last war, they knew each other and through many hardships, they survived and here they are before us. This proves that war not only brings tragedies, but it also brings happiness. And this couple is a prove to that."

Xander grinned. "Nicely thought, Father." he said silently.

Malchio turned to Xander. "Xander Darklighter. Will you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"There is nothing to be said other than _I do_." he replied.

Malchio turned to Lunamaria. "Lunamaria Hawke. Will you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Tears ran down her cheeks as Lunamaria said, "I do."

Malchio nods to Xander and the groom took the bride's hand and slipped a wedding ring into her ring finger. Lunamaria looked at in surprise. It was Claire's engagement ring.

"Xan..."

Xander nods and smiled. "It's alright, Maria. I'm sure Claire wants you to wear it."

Malchio patted Xander on the shoulder. "You may now kiss the bride."

Xander then leaned in at Lunamaria and the two kissed. The audience then clapped in approval.

* * *

The crowd were cheering as the newly weds got out of the chapel. Lunamaria then threw the flower bouquet at a group of unmarried females and it fell unintentionally in Cagalli's hands. Xander and Lunamaria looked at each other. The other's blinked. Xander then turned to Athrun. 

"I guess we know who's next in line..."

Athrun coughed to hide his embarrassment while Cagalli smiled with her face turned beet red. The others laughed.

* * *

Outside the chapel, the guests were having a feast prepared by Christina. It was such a warm and cheerful sight to see everyone from different sides of war get together and have fun. Athrun, Kira, Shinn, Lowe, Dearka and Yzak in one group. Erica, Aves and Murdoch were having a talk which attracted many. They were probably talking about mobile suits. Lacus, Cagalli, Miriallia, Meyrin, Yvonne and Shiho Hahnenfuss (Yzak's Voltaire crew member) were busy embarassing the Chief Representative to no end. And Andrew was sitting alone at the end of the table, drinking his own mixture of coffee while Jess was busy taking photos. 

"Take care good care of my son now, Maria. He's yours from now on." Christina said to Lunamaria, holding her hands. "If he ever being mean to you, just say a word and I'll straighten him up." she added.

Lunamaria grinned. "I will, mother."

"Mom, don't you start influencing her now..." Xander said.

"Son, I was just giving her advice." Christina retorted.

Xander was about to reply when a boy tugged him from behind. He turned around to see Taylor, the son of the late Talia Gladys. He then kneeled down.

"Yeah?"

Taylor opened his palm as if he was expecting something. Xander raised his brow.

"Something you want, Taylor?"

"The newly weds should spare little kids some money." he replied, smiling.

"Oh, really. Who said that?"

"Uncle Mwu."

Xander glared at Mwu who was waving at him beside his wife, Murrue. He grudgingly pulled out his wallet and took out a few notes and handed them to Taylor.

"Here you go. Just don't tell this to anyone, okay?"

The eight year old boy happily nods. "Sure! It's a secret!"

He then turned around and ran towards Mwu and Murrue. Xander winced when Mwu winked at him.

(You are soooo gonna get it, Mwu.)

Lunamaria, Christina and Mary Ann laughed after watching the scene.

* * *

Xander approached his former mentor. "Andrew." 

The former Desert Tiger turned to him. "Coffee?"

"Sure thing."

Andrew poured some coffee into an empty cup and handed it to Xander.

"Thanks, teach. It's been a long time since I drink this coffee."

"I remember when you first taste it. You spitted the moment you sip it."

"Yeah. Claire then kicked the hell out of me but Aisha was forgiving about it."

"Yeah. I wish she is here to see you now. I'm sure she'll be proud of you."

"I hope so..."

* * *

After spending some time with Andrew, Xander joined Athrun, Kira, Shinn, Dearka and Yzak. 

"Hey, look. It's the man of the day." Dearka said.

"Congratulations, Darklighter." Yzak said, reluctantly.

Xander grinned. "Thanks, Jule. I'll be sure to give you a present when you and Hahnenfuss ever get hitched."

Yzak turned red and turned away from him. "Me and Shiho...I mean, Hahnenfuss have nothing between us..."

"Riiight..." Athrun snickered.

"Athrun, you're the next one, remember?" Dearka reminded his friend and the others laughed.

"Just...shut it, you guys..." Athrun replied as he glanced at Cagalli.

"Say Xander, you're gonna join Morgenroete, right?" Lowe asked to change the subject.

"Hah. Erica told you, huh? I might. I don't think I'm qualified for any non-military job anyway."

"Great! Maybe you and I can work together to make a powerful mobile suit."

"You're so into that, aren't you?" Kira chipped in.

"Hey, hey. I don't think I can do any other stuff other than mobile suit engineering." Lowe shot back, defending himself.

Xander noticed Dearka was looking at Miriallia for some time and decided to tease him.

"Hm? Want another shot at her?"

Dearka scratched his head in embarassment. "Ah, guess so. I was dumped because of my commitments with ZAFT. Now I'm planning to quit and I'll try to woo her again."

"Well, good luck, my friend."

"So, where are you going for honeymoon?" Kira asked Xander.

"Umm...eh, I haven't think about that. Yet."

"You haven't?" Shinn asked again.

"I'll be sure to ask Maria about it, kid."

"I'm not a kid." Shinn said, sulkily.

"Sure, sure." Xander then put his hand on his shoulder. Then, he glanced at Yvonne. "Bet you're pretty mature now since you're dating a woman four years older than you."

Shinn blushed and nods. "Yvonne taught me a lot since the war ended. Now I think I'm able to make a proper judgment and assessment."

"Good for you. But please get her off my back ASAP. I don't want her to keep hunting me down for a mobile suit duel."

Xander could feel a sharp, cold presence behind him. "I heard that, Darklighter." Yvonne said in a monotonic voice.

"Erh...Yvonne..."

Everyone in the group laughed as Yvonne berated Xander and pushed him for a duel.

* * *

Mwu and Murrue were looking at the vast ocean with Taylor playing with the children from the orphanage. 

"I can't believe it." Mwu said.

Puzzled, Murrue asked. "Believe what?"

"Three weddings in seven months."

Murrue chuckled. "I think there will be more for us to attend..."

"Guess so. Hey, are you serious about taking Taylor as our son?"

"Do you see how the boy get along so well with us and everyone else? And I still think Captain Gladys as my friend though we're not close."

"But he keep calling us 'Uncle' and 'Aunt'. It will be hard for him to call us his parents."

"We can deal with that. By the way, I have good news for you."

"Yeah? Anything that will make me go berserk?"

"I'm pregnant." she whispered.

Mwu blinked his eyes for a few moments. "What?"

"I'm pregnant. Two months."

Mwu held her by the shoulders. "Please tell me you're joking. You're JOKING, right?"

"No, I'm not."

Mwu shivered for a moment before he screamed in delight. "YA-HOOO! I'm gonna be a father!"

* * *

Kira and Lacus looked at Mwu's reaction and smiled. 

"He sure looks happy." Kira stated.

Lacus held his hand and leaned at his shoulder. "Kira, when will we have our overdue honeymoon?"

"Eh, that's...I..."

"Don't tell me you haven't give it a thought."

"That's not it...but..."

"I don't want to hear anymore excuses. I'll decide where will we go."

Kira sighed in resignation. "Alright, alright..."

* * *

Cagalli was sitting alone with the flower bouquet still in her hands until Athrun sat beside her. 

"You're planning on keeping that?"

"I can't?"

"That's...not what I mean..."

Cagalli chuckled. Athrun raised eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

"It's been a while since the last time we talked like this."

"Ah, it's okay. I understand your job after all. But you should really start taking a vacation. You look tired."

Cagalli smiled and then touched his hand. "I will. Starting tomorrow. Let's go to some place nice together."

"Eh? But..."

"It's alright. Kisaka will manage things while I'm gone."

Athrun was lost for words but when he looked at the ring attached to her, he smiled.

"I guess it's okay then..."

* * *

Miriallia was talking to Jess when Dearka approached his ex. Jess turned to him and extended his right hand. "Jess Rabble. Freelance photographer." 

Dearka nods and returned the gesture. "I've heard of you. Your battle against Testament Gundam is well known among the ZAFT recruits."

"Ah, that's nothing compared to what you did at Jachin Due. Besides, I've got some help."

"So am I."

Then, there's a moment of tension as Miriallia stared at Dearka for a while. Jess decided to withdraw from being a possible victim.

"If there's anything, I'll be with Lowe."

Jess hurriedly left, leaving both of the alone. Dearka glanced at Jess.

"Friendly guy, I might say."

"What do you want, Elthmann?"

"Now, now. I'm just being polite here. The least you can do is stop sulking."

"Hmph. Fine then."

Dearka sighed. "Please listen to what I'm gonna say."

No response from Miriallia but Dearka decided to continue.

"I know I'm being a jerk and spend my time as a soldier more than I am with you. But now I'm officially no longer a soldier and I would like to have another chance with you. If you want it, anyway..."

Miriallia crossed her arms and took a closer look at him. "Are you sure about leaving ZAFT? What will your father say?"

"Don't worry. I'll handle him."

After some consideration, Miriallia nods. "Alright. I suppose I can give you another chance. But you have to impress me from scratch again. Are you up for it?"

Dearka did a military salute. "Yes ma'am! I'll try my best!"

* * *

Yzak was leaving the area when Shiho called him. 

"Commander, are you leaving?"

Without looking, Yzak replied, "There's no point for me to be here any longer. Tell the others that they'll be having a week off from duty from today."

"Umm...sir, they already know about it."

Yzak grinned. "Hm. I know that."

"Can I accompany you back to PLANT? If you don't mind..."

"Just do as you wish...Shiho."

With that, Yzak left followed by her.

* * *

Shinn and Yvonne were discussing about their future plans now that everything was finally settled. 

"What will you do now, boy?" Yvonne asked, teasing her younger boyfriend.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I should go on a journey. To boarden my horizon."

Yvonne wrapped her arms around his waist, smiling. "Good idea. I'll guide you along, Shinn."

"Eh? I thought you're going back to Earth Alliance..."

Yvonne shook before Shinn could finish. "I think my military days are over. I have to think of my future, our future. I'm not getting any younger, you know."

Shinn smirked. "Can you tell me why I'm stuck with an old woman like you?"

Yvonne pulled him closer. "In my past life, I was an old witch, you know."

"Ah, that's how you...seduce me?"

Yvonne laughed and kissed him. "Maybe, who knows?"

Shinn wrapped her arms around her, kissing her back. "I'm glad then..."

* * *

Xander and Lunamaria were about to leave the area when the bride noticed that they were approaching a cliff that was overwatching the sea. 

"Xan, I think we went the wrong way..."

Xander shook. "No. We're on our way outta here. We're not going by road, of course."

"You don't mean..."

Xander whistled loudly before she could finish. Moments later, a silver white mobile suit came in from the sky and positioned itself slowly near the cliff. The mobile suit was the rebuilt Atonement Gundam in new Phase Shift color. The cockpit hatch opened automatically as they approached it. Lunamaria turned to her husband.

"You sure know how to make a grand exit."

Xander picked her up and carried her in his arms. "That's why you love me, right?"

"Correction. That's one of the reasons."

Xander smiled as the couple went inside the unit. "Alright, buddy. We're leaving."

With that, Atonement Gundam turned around and left the surprised crowd in awe. Christina managed a smile. "Take care, my son. Your father is surely proud of you now..."

Xander was approaching Orb territorial borders when he detected a few mobile suits following him. He smiled when he recognized all of them. They were Strike Freedom, Infinite Justice, Akatsuki, the newly rebuilt Destiny, Astray Red and Out Frame, and the Duel and Buster Gundams.

"Guys, I don't need escorts." Xander said.

"This is Lacus' idea, Xander. Don't blame us." Kira replied.

"It's not like we have a choice anyway." Athrun added.

"Kid, I am in such a good mood right now that I just can't turn the princess' request." Mwu said.

"Yvonne gonna strangle me if I don't join in." Shinn stated. Everyone laughed.

"Xander, I'm here for the fun of it." Lowe said as he pulled his katana.

"Xan my man. I'm here for the pictures." Jess voiced out as he pulled out his gun camera.

"Dearka, damn you for dragging me into this!" Yzak yelled.

"Hey, hey. Our friend just got married here. This is the least we can do for him." Dearka replied.

"Yeah, whatever!"

Xander scratched his head as Lunamaria kissed him on the cheek. "It's alright, Xan." Xander smiled back at her. "Fine, fine. Do what you guys want."

With that, Strike Freedom and Akatsuki unleashed their DRAGOON laser beams to form a laser light like show in the sky. Destiny and Buster fired a few rounds from their rifles as the red and green complement nicely. The Infinite Justice did some quick maneuvers around the laser beams without being hit. The Astray Red Frame then did numerous quick slashes at the beam shots as if the lasers were 'cut' from their path. Duel fired a few missle shots towards the lasers to create the explosions while the Our Frame took the picture of the beautiful sight from various angles.

Xander watched the sight in awe as a light washed over him. When he opened his eyes, he could see Claire and Rina standing in front of him.

"Claire, Rina..."

"_Xan, we're here to say goodbye."_

Rina nods. _"Xander, it's been fun being with you all this time."_

"_Xan, you have done enough to atone yourself. It's time for you to live happily from now on..."_

Rina waved at him as she and Claire faded away. "_Goodbye, Xander! We'll be waiting for you there!"_

"_Remember, Xan. You have been...forgiven..."_

They finally vanished. Xander smiled. "Goodbye Claire. Goodbye Rina..."

Suddenly, a voice broke his thoughts. "Xan?"

Xander turned to his wife, smiling. "Maria, I'm done with redemption."

"Eh?"

"From now, this is known as Forgiven Gundam! Hold on tight!"

He then pushed Forgiven Gundam further, finally leaving Orb as it reached for the clear sky. Both of them screamed in ecstasy.

"WOOO-HOOO!"

Xander suddenly remembered something and turned to Lunamaria.

"Saay, where do you wanna go for honeymoon?"

**Mobile Suit Gundam SEED DESTINY  
****The New Coordinate  
****-END-**

* * *

I can pull the moebius ring towards me  
So many meetings are repeated  
Beyond the time  
More than hope, more than ideals, more than aspirations  
I was only able to believe in you  
Fleetingly, violently, without falsehood  
I won't avert my gaze 

You can change your destiny  
Beyond the time  
You can can change your future  
Beyond the darkness  
We can share the happiness  
That we've been looking for  
That day when we fell in love

**Beyond the Time (transliterated) by TM Network**

**

* * *

****Credits and such**

It's been two months plus since this story was published. I was never a SEED fan (and probably never will) but the Cosmic Era setting have so much promises to be a success no thanx to that Mr. Flashback Fukuda guy.

At first, I just wanna write an AU story WITHOUT any OC but I feared that I might screw up the plot, characters' personalities, characterization, etc. That's where Xander Darklighter came in. As some of you Star Wars nut might know, I got the name Darklighter from one of its novels from the New Jedi Order series. Xander was just some random name I took from Alexander. From there, Xander and Darklighter just clicked together to be a nice name for a hero. Xander Darklighter-XD. Get it? XD

I never thought anyone would bother to read a fanfic with an OC as the hero. Besides, everyone will always thinks that either Kira, Athrun or to a certain extent, Shinn to be the main man in every fanfics. Seriously, I'm expecting the review/comment count to be just around 30. But **Solid Shark** and **NukeDawg** proved my theory wrong with their own rendition of SEED/DESTINY.

I wanna thank **RVD, ChibiRulz YanLan, Blader Takao (Shinigami Keitaro), GodNo127 and NukeDawg **for the constant reviews/comments. I always appreciate them. A LOT. Your comments/reviews here will be replied in the sequel's first chapter. As for other reviewers, thanx for taking a look at this story and do forgive me if it's just not your cup of tea.

Be on the lookout for the sequel soon and thank you once again. WOOO-HOOO!

**White Shadow-Zero  
****November 18, 2005**


End file.
